Konoha's New Girl
by ArtismyEmoLove
Summary: Konoha High School Is Used To The Name "Sasuke Uchiha". Sakura Haruno, The New Girl In School, Decides To Riot This Little Shin-ding Until They Remember Her Name And Her Name Only. Little Does She Know, Sasuke Wants Her Moaning His Name. M For Future Smut
1. New Girl, Disasters, DRAMA! OH MY!

23:58

Chapter One

First Day + New Student = Disaster

1

_I felt as if my intestines were twisting together painfully as I kept walking down the empty baron street. Nobody was there. It was so silent. All the cars were empty and looked like no one had driven them in five hundred freaking years._

_The street lights weren't even on! Everything felt so empty as my feet kept walking against the concrete sidewalks. The shops all listed closed and the lights were turned dim off._

_I bit my bottom lip so hard that it almost bled red liquid filled blood. Everything was so eerie and quiet. It felt like the "Twilight Zone" or something._

"_Plop . . . . . . ."_

_That was the first sound I heard ever since I came here. I didn't even know how I got here. Is this even a dream? _

_I pinched my skin. Nope, I'm in reality._

"Plop . . . Plop . . ."

_There it goes again! What is that noise? It can't be me? Every step I take is so quiet here. I looked up at the grey skies. There was not a drop of rain falling from the heavens. Not only that but the sky was clear, no clouds or anything! But it was grey and dim like a thunderstorm cloud._

"_Plop . . . Plop . . . . Plop . . . ."_

_The dripping was getting faster! Where the hell is everyone? Why am I the only person here? Am I going crazy right now?_

"_Plop, Plop . . .Plop . . . Plop . . Plop . . . "_

_It kept speeding up! What's making those dripping noises? It's not raining, there's no one here who could make those noises. Is there?_

_I waited three more seconds. It stopped . . . Finally! How troubleso-_

"_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. PLOP. PLOP. PLOP. DUSH!"_

_The "raindrops" were getting bigger? What the heck is happening? I looked down and saw the concrete below me. It was so grey and whitish. Except for this mark covering the southeast of the square. It was dark liquid. Dark red Liquid. _

'_This place was no longer safe, I had to get the hell out of here. Now! Before "something" else might happen!' I thought. Where though? _

_Wind blew against my face cooling down my sweating, peach skin. My face was blushing red from the heat. This town . . . it was so fucking hot here. _

_This isn't even normal! _

_My feet started running by instinct as the wind sliced through my body with ever step I took. The air seemed heavier than usual and my stomach was aching with cluelessness. Every step I took made me weaker and slower. My pace no longer had the acceleration speed I was hoping for. My legs finally started from darting through the streets to walking in a jog. I finally stopped. This was going nowhere. I was right in front of one of the empty Ramen shop. _

_Biting my bottom lip I rested my arms to my sides and then sighed one frozen breath. Everything was the same. So grey, no color at all, like the Fairy Odd Parents where Timmy wishes to everyone to become grey blobs. I went inside the ramen shop and then sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs. My legs were so tired. I couldn't move one finger anymore. I wasted all my energy just for that freaking jog. Was I going freaking insane right now? _

_Was this even a dream. I keep pinching my skin but whenever I open my eyes there's nothing but grey stuck to my sight. _

_I bit my bottom lip, this time so freaking hard that blood trickled down it to my chin. I wonder if my blood looked grey right now. _

"_Hn. . . ." a voice huffed._

_I turned around and stared out in open space. I __**know**__ I just heard a stubborn huff right behind me. Was I really that insane to imagine it?_

_Turning my body's weight to face the shop I felt a cold breath tickle the back of my neck. I grimaced from the ticklish feeling and then when I was just about to turn my head around . . . . . _

"_BEEP!"_

'Beep?'

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I stuttered a groan and raised my head up from my Skelanimal comforter and slammed my fist down on the stupid alarm clock.

It couldn't be today, could it?

Turning my head to face the calendar I saw my worst fear. It was August the 26th. The first day of school. . . .

You know that really sick feeling in your stomach that feels like the butterflys in your tummy are literally beating their wings against your tum tum? Or when you have your period on the wrong day? Well that kind of feeling when you move to this new neighborhood and new home and go to a new school? Yeah, I'm having that sort of feeling right now. And it ain't doing too good.

I'm Sakura Haruno, new person, new girl, new student. I just moved to this new neighborhood called Konoha Ohaku in Japan. I mean I've lived in Japan before, I just haven't you know, lived in another place in Japan before. Difficult right? I would say I moved with my parents but no. That's another story that I'm not really interested to share with the likes of YOU.

So let me just start the fucking story because I'm sick of waiting for no freaking reason:

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" I yawned as I stretched my back muscles.

The sun was greeting me good-morning as I looked up at my window. The light blinded me, shining bright yellow embers to my face. I blocked the shine from my eyes as I pulled off the covers from my body and then sat up from my bed. My comforter was on the ground ruffled and chewed on. Ugh. That dream popped into my head again.

This time I huffed and ruffled my bubble gum pastel pink hair together, put my feet on the ground as I stood up and walked over to my Apple big screen computer to click on the white mouse thing. It immediately turned from black to a white screen with dozens of little black hearts covering it with a sort of pattern of stitches. My screensaver.

I grabbed the remote and pressed "Home Page" for my Itunes to pop up. The remote was like the control keys of an Ipod. I clicked down, down, down until I finally got to Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson. Call me crazy but he's the new shit.

The music blared out as I walked over to my large wardrobe. In it, there were sets of Lolita corsetted dresses for special occasions. Ripped up skinny black and blue jeans, some not ripped but just so damn gorgeous! There were tube tops, striped shirts, studded belts, Skelanimal purses and key chains. Chains that hung to your knees. A set of piercing earrings for my ears and other places.

Chokers, studded or just yeah, fake tattoos, and the works.

I sighed and then scratched my back as I took one of the hangers with a charcoal and crimson tight tube top saying "Kiss Me, I'm Hot Gothic" and a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black studded belt. There was no struggle with the skinny jeans or anything. My body was really slender and skinny so I could fit into mostly anything. I slipped on the shirt and adjusted the bottom of it and slipped on a few metallic bracelets on every wrist. I put a smiling skull and crossbones barrette in my hair and I was all ready. Well not completely. I still needed to put on the finishing make up to my face.

Usually I disagree to make up but I actually wear a certain kind. As long as its black cosmetics then I would definitely wear it.

I hurried into the bathroom trying to save time. Running so fast, I took one step that ended up making me go flying down to the ground. I slipped on the dark purple and neon green bathroom carpet, and ended up falling on my ass. Ouch.

Scrambling back to my feet with trembling hands, I faced my mirror and took out multiple amounts of eyeliner, eye shadow and cherry red lip-gloss. I puckered my lips and put on the gloss through every corner of my lips. Afterwards I used dark red eye shadow and brushed against my eyelids and added eyeliner to give its edge and tone and then applied mascara.

I curled my lashes up and making them curl straight up making the white in my eyes really pop. I grinned at the figure I was staring at right now and turned around to walk back to my room.

It was the first day so that meant that we didn't have to wear our uniforms. But we still had to wear something appropriate. Like something not too short or no swears and shit like that. Grabbing my backpack and slunging it across my back I started walking over to the door and slowly turned it open. I needed some fresh air. For real. The apartment I lived in was so hot and it felt like an oven. There were six rooms. Dining room, Kitchen, Living room, my room, bathroom and guestroom. Oh and the porch but it wouldn't be a room but whatever right?

I stepped out of the building and then tossed my long cherry bloomed pink hair out of my eyes as I kept walking. The town was just like my dream. There were shops, stores, and houses everywhere. There was no crack of space that was undesturbed. The whole town was covered and platted. The wind brushed against my face making my hair go back in a slow motion.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the fresh air. I smelled roses, pine trees, fresh ramen, corn, chicken, perfumes, and that was pretty much it. I kept walking down the firm grey concrete floors and then finally halted to a stop when I finally was right in front of it. The school. Right there, two stories of learning and "excitement" just waiting for me to explore. There were no students crowding the doors so I must be early.

But I was wrong. Dead wrong.

The reason why the students weren't inside is becaue the students were actually inside! They said 7:00! SEVEN! NOT EIGHT! NOT SIX! THEY LIE! THEY LIEEEE! Oh god I shouldn't have had Mountain Dew last night.

Ignoring the first default in my morning, I started walking up to the school and finally grabbed the door handle and opened it.

At least THAT was easy to understand. I sighed and then opened the other door that led inside the school and saw everything. People were rushing forward with their stuff grappled into their arms. Some girls were already in their red and black uniforms. And some were just in short skirts and cammies that really showed their cleavage. I hate that mostly about some girls.

They have this little click to short stuff to make guys attracted to them like drooling dogs.

I took out the map from my backpack and unfolded the piece of paper. I had to take the left corridor and then take a right to the east. My nose was scrunched up when I smelled the sweet Jennifer Lopez perfume that everyone was into. I coughed and ran away from the corridors and turned left to right trying to find the office.

Groaning, I threw up my arms in the air when I realized I was lost. I had to ask for directions, because this crappy map was getting me NO WHERE! I looked around the school for anyone that might help.

Someone friendly at least.

But I found no such luck.

Everybody was rushing to their friends to talk or heading over to classes early to see their teachers.

"Um, excuse me. . . ." a soft voice startled me.

The person poked my shoulder, which made me flinch and turn around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you looked lost. Can I help you in any way?" the girl asked.

Her black hair tumbled down to her back and was up to her waist. She wore a black skinny hoodie with faded baby blue stitching to form a heart on the rest side of the hoodie.

"No problem, and yeah, can you tell me where the office is?" I asked.

Her pale hazel clear blue eyes stared at me for a moment and finally her lips moved, "Um, the office is through that hallway."

She pointed to the hallway behind me, "And then take a right and you should see it there. O-ok?"

I turned around and there I saw it. Oh god was I stupid. I turned back around and looked back at the girl.

"Thank you! I feel so stupid, it was practically right in front of me!" I burst out randomly and she giggled lightly.

"It's ok, I a-almost cried the time I couldn't find the cafeteria because all these teachers were yelling at me to get to class on time. I was so confused!" she put on a warm smile.

Jeez, thank god I didn't.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled and showed her hand to me.

I stared at her hand for a moment and then grabbed it with mine and shook it, "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? How pretty! It means Cherry Blossom right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what does the name Hinata mean?" I asked.

"Sunflower." she giggled.

"Your name sounds so pure! I thought it would mean angel or something like that." I complimented.

"Is it because of my eyes? P-people say that I'm so soft and w-weak." She sighed.

I snickered, "You're nothing like that, shy yes but I can tell you're not weak or anything."

She looked up at me and stared, "Thank you, but didn't you need to go to the office?"

My eyes widened, "Oh CRAP! I FORGOT! I'll talk to you later then!"

I turned my body weight around and started running to the office until after about seven steps I stopped and yelled back at Hinata.

"What's your first period class!" I asked her.

"Gym! You?" she yelled back.

"Gym! I'll see you there!" I smirked and then ran back to the office.

I pulled open the door handle and walked inside to see a white painted room with vanilla colored carpeting. There were desks aligned in front of me and one spot empty so that the student can go through to the principle's office. I walked up to one of the desks to see an assistant with black hair, short just to her shoulders but it was really straight and she had a teal blouse on with a black skirt.

"Um, hello, I'm new here can you help me?" I asked.

The woman looked up from her computer and smiled when she saw my light green eyes.

"You are Sakura Haruno, correct?" she asked.

I managed a weak smile and nodded.

"Hold on one moment," she asked and turned her body to the principles office and yelled out;

"Director Tsunade – sama! Sakura Haruno is here!"

"What?" a firm voice yelled back.

"Sakura Haruno is here!" she yelled again.

"Well send her in, damn it!" Tsunade – sama yelled back.

"Haii!" she yelled and then went back to me and mumbled, "She doesn't have to swear, and she's forgetting this is a school building."

"Ahaha." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, good luck. I hope you come out of there alive." She sighed.

I grimaced and went through the gap of desks and turned the knob of the principles office and walked right inside. The room was different then the office. It was painted apple green with charcoal black carpeting. The seat of the principles was faced to the wall so that I was facing the back of it.

"So you're Sakura Haruno. Correct?" she asked.

I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see my face but quickly responded, "Yes, that would be me."

Her seat slowly turned around to so that she could face me. The woman stared into my teal green eyes and her face was firm. She had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Red lipstick chapped into her lips. She was wearing a white blouse with a black soft jacket on top of it with a black skirt up to her knees calves. She had heels, and her blouse showed more of her cleavage. A gemstone pendent necklace was hanging from her neck that seemed to gleam over me.

She smiled when she saw me looking at her pendent, "Welcome to Konoha High School."

My breath finally slowed down from the stress as I looked up to her eyes. 

"We hope you enjoy your time here, you already got your schedule list of classes and passing breaks right?" she asked.

"Yes." I assured.

"Good. I wish you the best of luck, you already know the rules, and I repeat, I hope you enjoy your time here, Haruno." She grinned.

"Thank you, Director Tsunade – sama." I thanked and stepped out from her office. I closed the door behind me and I saw the assistant smiling at me giving me a thumbs up sign.

It said on her nametag Shizune. Nice.

I stepped out of the office and walked to the gym, which was on the right side of where the office was. I kept walking and looked around the school as I did.

The lockers were every where, students were filling up the school and emptying it out of interest. There were cheerleaders, skaters, and other people. The only person that I saw close to the gothic Lolita style that I had was Hinata.

She had the same skinny black denim jeans as I had and the sweatshirt stitching had to come out of Hot Topic.

Finally when I reached the gym entrance I opened the door and saw what my first period class looked like. The room was big. There was a big ass track line around the whole gym and six basket's for a game of basketball, I was guessing that there was a pool in the next room but I wasn't that sure. The blue bleachers for the gym were folded out against the walls and the students were seated talking to each other while waiting for their coach to come out.

I looked around for Hinata but saw no sign. Hold on. No wait! A hand was waving right at me. I looked directly at the person and saw it was Hinata all along!

I smirked and ran to Hinata with my full speed, so I didn't end up embarrassing myself any more. If a girl was alone and people stared at her, its obvious that they thought she was weird. That's how I felt in my old school anyway.

My old school, oh god. I had no friends there at all. That was because of so many reasons, the only friends I had were guys. Nothing else. The girls wouldn't even look at me with having a glare to do with it. Guys kept asking me out through school, email, text messaging, and other impossible ways. I always said no. True story. I never dated any guy before. Guys were. . . .difficult.

I already know what love is like, I had a lot of guy friends and the girls never really talked to me because they thought I was stealing their love. Which was half true except I didn't do anything but chat with them.

The guy was doing everything! He kept asking me questions like, "So is it true you like Rafell?" or "So I heard you weren't going with anyone to the dance.".

I didn't even go to any of the dances at all! They were so pointless, and none of the people couldn't really break dance or freestyle or do anything but bob their heads up and down. I really hated that. I could really dance good. No problem with that, its just that everybody stares at me so much so I can't help but stop and blush.

I can do so many things that not one girl in my school can do. I can paint, not a lot of girls in my school like getting their finger nails messy with paint. I can dance, girls end up doing things like the funky monkey or trying to crump and grind. They do it so slowly or too fast. They need to keep up to the rhythm. That's the whole point of the dance anyway. I can write songs and poetry. It's true I can. But I end up using too many swears or really bad cussing so I can't really put it up for a talent show thing or anything like that. Most girls can only rhyme with the sound "at" or "ation".

My school really sucked, it had no independent reason for being there. The girls were sluts and the guys . . . . they were ok and everything but they had to get over boasting and shit.

"So did you work out things in the office?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I ended up meeting Director Tsunade – sama." I giggled.

"Oh, she's not _**that**_ bad, but if she's really mad then. . . ." she continued off but stared into thin space.

"Um, Hinata? Hinata – chan?" I called out to her. But she seemed to be in her own little world at the moment.

I turned my head to try and see what she was staring at. Finally my eyes didn't prove me wrong. There was a guy, blond spiky hair. Well, not really Mohawk spiky but yeah. He had sky blue eyes and he was wearing a black forehead band that tied around his head following behind him in a long cut. He had one of those long jackets with no sleeves but it wasn't black like the others. It was white, with red flames at the top and bottoms of it. He was wearing a t-shirt with the logo of a bird swirl thing. He had faded blue denim jeans that were cut and ripped at the knees.

He was talking to a guy with a ponytail that looked like the top of a pineapple. I had to laugh at that! I giggled but nothing else.

"Do you like Mr. Pineapple head? And I don't mean the one in the ponytail." I joked.

"Huh?" She finally realized she was staring at him and blushed, "Don't joke a-about things like t-that."

I giggled but just kept my mouth shut.

"Ah! I-ino is here!" Hinata realized.

"Ino?" I asked and then turned my head back to the door.

Right through the door a girl with long blond hair passed and saw Hinata waving at her. Her soft baby blue eyes sparkled. She was wearing a Purple and Neon green skinny hoodie with Skelanimal skinny jeans. She tossed her ponytail back making the straight hair soar across the air in a second. All the guys stared at her entrance as she sat back down with us.

"Hey, Hinata. Is this the new girl?" she asked and then smiled at me.

Hinata nodded slightly.

"This is Haruno, Sakura." Hinata introduced.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She smiled and held her hand out toward me.

"I'm, Sakura." I smiled back and took her hand and shook with her.

"So you're new here? You'll actually like it here in this school. If you hang out with the right people, you'll survive." She snickered.

"Heh, thanks." I smirked and then turned my head to look around the gym.

"There are a lot of hot guys here for you to look for." Ino assured. That sent me laughing.

"It's ok, I'm trying to find out who the cheer whores are in this school." I grinned. 

Ino smirked and laughed hard along with Hinata who giggled, "Nice! I like this girl! She's not like Karin and her pack of bitches."

"Who's Karin?" I asked.

Ino looked at me for a moment but then smirked at herself, "What period do you have Math?"

"Seventh, why?" I asked.

She grinned even more, "Then you'll find out soon."

I was confused but I was quickly interrupted when the bell rang shrilly. I guess I was going to have to wait to see what happened next in Seventh period class.

"Alright, you pipsqueaks! It's time for first period Gym! We're going to teach you about the three S's! Strength, Stamina, and Safety!" a voice yelled.

A man came out from one of the locker rooms with a pea green uniform. He had a long sleeved green shirt with a green vest. Green sweatpants. And a green sweatband on his forehead. How could he even be wearing that and not be sweating at all right now.

He had a bowl haircut and really bushy eyebrows so I really had no idea what his designer was thinking.

"Guy – sensei, stop showing off to the new students." The blond pineapple head groaned.

"Gah! Guy – sensei was_** not **_showing off, Uzumaki Naruto!" another voice yelled out to him.

"Dude, Lee. Just call me Naruto. Don't need any full names here." Mr. Pineapple groaned again.

So Hinata liked this kid Naruto. This could get interesting.

"Still! You are changing the subject! Gai – Sensei is an honorable coach and he is only working to make us as strong as we can be! Isn't that right Gai – sensei!" Lee asked.

"T-that was beautiful, Lee." Our coach said wiping away his tears.

"Oh god, more like Gay – Sensei." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" our coach demanded pointing up at me.

The whole gym was filled with laughter from my comment. But Gay - I mean Gai – sensei didn't appreciate it as much as my audience did. __

"Why should I repeat what I said, it was loud enough for you, Gai – sensei." I muttered.

He growled, "First off! I'm not gay! I'm a single man that is still looking for the right woman. Second! IF YOU KEEP THIS ATTIUDE UP, I'LL SEND YOU TO DERECTOR TSUNADE – SAMA!"

"But I never said you were that type of gay. I meant, happy and joyful." I lied. People laughed anyway and Naruto just smirked my way.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry for shouting then." Gai apologized nervously.

Ugh, I had to spend my gym class like this? Eh, it was worse in my old school. The gym teachers made us do dare devil stunts. We WERE going to go bungee jumping in Six Flags but the school disagreed with the coach. I was actually looking forward to it but too many of the girls were scared of smashing their heads open. Again, true story.

"Ok! Everyone line up to the wall! NOW!" he yelled. That sent everyone grabbing their stuff and scrambling their backs against the walls before he bit their heads off.

I was the last one with my back against the cold wall. My skin trickled with goose bumps as tension swept through my mind.

First a firm but friendly principle and now the most cheapest gym teacher in the history of cheapest gym teachers. Hinata was trembling though.

HINATA!

Of all people to fall nervous to this kind of idiot! I groaned and just slumped to the wall and slumped down so I was sitting down. Personally I really hated the skirt. Because I can't crouch down without a guy's eyes glancing at me trying to get a glimpse of my black panties. If this wasn't school right now, that guy would be a dead man. Luckily just sliding to the floor and having your feet just lay there in front of you was the easiest way to go so yeah.

"We will now put you into gym classes based on how fit and motive you are." The green teacher yelled over, "We will assign lockers to you and inside those lockers are the gym uniforms you have purchased in the summer. NOW! BOYS GO IN THE LEFT LOCKER ROOM WHILE THE GIRLS GO TO THE RIGHT! NOW MOVE!"

Within moments my I stood up on my pushing the floor below me with my hands to get me up and then ran to the gym locker with Hinata and Ino. The hordes of people were just slamming through to the tiny room. It wasn't really tiny but still. In this kind of condition. It would be difficult to dress in such cramped space.

Not only that but people would mix their stuff with yours, some people would be such jack-offs that they would even steal your stuff while you were too busy to notice, and they might even step on it while you're too busy. And we couldn't even stuff our junk in our lockers because they were so tiny! They were about a postal mailbox size.

And the smell was even worse. Oh god. It smelled like the roast beef that I cooked last week but it gotten bad and I had to throw it away. Flies covered it immediately after I set it outside in the trash bin.

"Ugh! It reeks in here! Ino, I think you might need to check your perfume label. It smells like La Skunk." a voice hollered over.

"Or it may be the gas from your fat ass, Karin!" Ino shot back up.

I turned my head to glance at a couple of girls that were had already picked their lockers. There was a red headed girl with glasses, black short shorts. With a cammie, over it was a long sleeved light purple sweatshirt. Next to her was a girl with long black hair tied in a short ponytail down to her waist with a short cut pink and grey tube top and denim shorts to match. And another girl that was still trying to get her locker open that had red hair covered by a hat and red hair that flowed to her waist with bangs that were between her eyes in a messy style.

"You shouldn't be talking. Ino-pig!" Karin fired back.

I growled turned my whole body over to face her giving her a glare right in the eyes, "Oh god, I have no clue who you are, WHAT you are, but you're face needs some coverage. Less makeup and take care of that mole while you're at it."

At first she still had that stupid smile on her face but them her face scrunched up like after sucking on a lemon and her face was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You hear-" I was interrupted when I heard running footsteps in the locker room.

"What is going on here?" one of the female teachers asked and looked up at me, "Oh you must be the new student! Shit! I forgot what I was going to say. Oops I shouldn't have swore in the first place."

She was wearing a light green jacket with a cammie with fishnets and dark blue denim jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was really out and spiky but it still looked good. Her bangs were in the ponytail so that her hair didn't get in her eyes and she was chewing on dango on a stick.

"OH! I just remembered! What seems to be the problem, _ladies?"_ she asked in one of those Amanda Byne's guy voices.

I don't know. I don't really watch Amanda Byne movies, I mean this is JAPAN for god's sake and the only movie I've watched from the actor was She's the man. And the teacher really sounded and ACTED like her. Weird.

"Me and Ino were TALKING. And this "new student" interrupted our conversation and started talking shi- rude things about me." Karin immediately spoke up.

"First of all, you guys were fighting and Ino was winning. Second. Conversation? Are you serious? More like catfight. You called Ino a pig and at least she doesn't have your FAT ASS." I shot back at her.

Everyone stopped dressing and stared at me. Oh god. I wish I didn't know why they were staring but I knew EXACTLY why they were staring.

"Nice one- OH CRAP! Why do I keep doing that! Mrs. Haruno we'd appreciate it if you didn't swear in school. I will have to write you up for that if you keep that up." The teacher corrected herself.

"But whyyyy? Ass is just a word. It can mean lots of things! Like Karin's fa- . . . butt. And a donkey. And maybe those federal thingamajiggers like CSI." I explained.

"I don't think there is such a thing as A.S.S." the teacher wondered aloud.

"Really? I thought it was. Oh wait, that's A.D.H.D." I scoffed at myself.

"What does A.D.H.D. mean?" the teacher asked.

"I. . .don't kn-" I was once again interrupted.

"HELLO! You're talking about federal thingamabobbers while one of your students just commented on my a- butt!" Karin yelled.

"Mrs. Karin can't you see that me and Mrs. . . . .What's your name again?" I asked.

"Just call me Anko." The teacher replied.

"Thank you, nice name by the way. Can't you see that Mrs. Anko and I are having an interesting discussion about the principles of A.H.A.D.!" I shot back at Karin.

"It's A.D.H.D." Ino corrected suddenly interested in the topic.

"Thank you, Ino. Karin, can't you see that we're discussing about A.D.H.D." I said.

"But- " Karin started.

"No buts, young lady! I WANT THIRTY PUSHUPS! ON THE DOUBLE!" Anko yelled.

"What the f-" she started again.

"NOW!" Anko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But she jus-" Karin didn't stop.

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER THIRTY! SIXTY THEN! AFTER THAT YOU'LL RUN FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD! NOW I WANT TO SEE YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND NOW!" the Mrs. Anko yelled and threw her dango's toothpick at Karin but it only brushed at her cheek before it hit the wall.

At that moment, Karin dropped to the floor and started struggling to get one pushup done. After that she dropped to the floor and started up again. Then dropped flat on her stomach and looked up at us through her glasses with mercy in her eyes. Her friends just stared at her and tried their best not to laugh or grin.

Too bad we were already heading for the door because we already got in our gym uniform. It was black and red, my two favorite colors, the shirts were a cherry red color with the name Konoha High on the back of the T-shirts. The shirts down to a quarter of our thighs and the shorts were black and dangled to the halves of our legs. Anko, our main gym teacher was going to the front of the room and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, my name is Anko Mitarashi! I will be your gym teacher and your Health teacher! We'll start with a few running laps. Girls in the right side of the room. Boys in the left side!" she yelled.

Ino and Hinata sped over to the wall with me. We ran so fast that we hit hard into the white placid wall.

"Go!" Anko hollered and that started the boys running. Their legs sped fast through the air in a fast motion. Hold on. Who else was in my gym class.

Naruto was of course. But that's the only one who I really knew in this class. Ok I didn't know him but I knew his name! That has to count right?

When the boys rushed back to the wall, Naruto's shoulder hit the wall hard and he laughed out loud with the guy beside him. He had dark brunette short hair. Steel dark brown eyes that almost looked brown and scratches on his cheeks as if they were whiskers. Another guy next to Naruto looked almost like Anko. He had a ponytail shaped into a pineapple. His eyes were faded black but he looked so dull and tired. Poor guy.

Pineapple head was talking to the guy next to him who was . . . . chubby but yeah. He had circles on his pink round cheeks and his hair was sort of spiky on the ends. He was the last guy to get to the wall since he was struggling so much not to faint. That was pretty much of the guys that really stood out. I mean Pineapple head, and the guy next to Naruto where hot and all but I wasn't attracted to them like Hinata was attracted to Naruto. I don't know. I'm not really attracted to guys anymore. Not ever since. . . . well I'm just like that.

"Girls NOW!" Anko yelled.

In an instant my mind snapped out of it and my legs took action. My long legs started darting to the wall focusing on the wall and nothing but the wall. My chest heaved from short breaths as the boys stared at me as I ran. I kept going and going until I stopped at the red line. Then turned my body around trying not to slip on the waxed floors and headed back to the other wall. The girls were following behind me as I finished the run.

"NICE RUNNING, NEW GIRL!" A voice yelled over.

I lifted my face up and glanced at the person who just commented my running. Naruto. He was smiling ear to ear at me.

"Wow, do you think she's faster than, Uchiha?" I overheard the chubby guy talking to Pineapple head.

He just yawned, covering his mouth and replied, "Maybe, maybe not. It's none of my concern really. Women are too troublesome to be dealt with."

"I guess. . ." his chubby friend spoke.

"BOYS! NOW! TWO LAPS!" Anko hollered over.

The boys started out their run as soon as the girls stopped behind the red line. Hinata and Ino ran over to me in such a rush. Ino was grinning wide while Hinata just had her friendly smile on.

"Where'd you learn to run like that?" Ino asked.

I smirked, "Before I came to this school I was on a track team of five student's including me. I practice with them every morning just to beat the other team."

"I would die if I had to run like that!" Ino said exasperated.

I just giggled and looked over to Hinata, "You're sure quiet, Hinata-chan."

"Huh?" She turned her head over from the group of boys running to the side of our wall to me.

"Ah! Oh sorry, Sakura-chan!" she apologized.

"You don't need to apologize." I snickered. "Are you still staring at that hyper active guy?"

She blushed into a million reds and hid her face behind her hands trying to hide away her blush. Me and Ino just laughed out loud and I poked Hinata's shoulder. She smiled and rubbed her shoulder as if brushing the pokage away.

"GIRLS! GO! TWO LAPS!" Anko called for us.

Just like before, my body turned on it's own and my legs sped over across the room in an instant. My instincts turned on their own account as I turned my body and I ran back to the wall I was leaning across on then back again and speeding back to the wall hitting my shoulder hard on the white wall.

"Nice job, Haruno!" Anko yelled over to me.

I grinned back at her as if giving her a thank you.

Suddenly the gym speakers blasted up one of the most random songs I've ever heard. OH WAIT I KNOW THIS SONG! So what by Pink. Wow this school had good song choices. But my fun dulled when they stopped the song. SHIT!

"NOOO! PLAY THAT SONG PLEASEEEE!" I groaned.

As if they heard me, they turned back the song and everybody cheered as some girls sang along while others just stuck out while they ran back.

"You weren't fair, you never were, you wanted it all, but that's not fair, I gave my life, I gave my all, you weren't there, you let me faaall." I sang along.

Finally Ino and Hinata ran over to me panting and breathing hard.

"Sakura –" Ino stopped to breath and then continued, " do you want to come over to my house sometime with Hinata. We'll have a sleepover and everything. Just the three of us."

"What about Temari and Ten Ten?" Hinata asked.

"Them too." Ino smirked.

"Erm. I'll think about it. I don't do sleepovers that much." I replied nervously.

"Ok! What class do you have after this?" she asked.

"Science with Orochimaru - sensei." I replied.

"Oh good luck with him! I have history with Asuma - sensei." she giggled.

"What about you, Hinata?" I asked.

"I h-have drama with, Kurenai – sensei." She stuttered.

"Lucky. By the way, Ino. What's so bad about Orochimaru – sensei?" I asked.

"Let's just say he's strict and vile and ugh. I had him last year and he kept yelling at me for no freaking reason! The only person he's really nice to is Sasuke Uchiha." She grinned.

"And who's Sasuke Uchiha? Is he one of those geek teacher pets?" I asked.

She dropped her mouth, "HELL NO! He's like the sexiest guys in school! He even has a fan club! Who Karin is the president of! Everybody loves Sasuke! But he keeps rejecting girls."

"Why? Is he too good for them or something?" I scoffed.

"Maybe. People think it's because he's secretly dating someone else or that he's gay. But nobody found out for sure." She replied.

"Nice. . . .Hinata you're quiet again." I smirked and glanced at her again. This time she wasn't even next to me! HOLY CRAP! That's because the bell is going to ring in five minutes! 

"INO! LOCKER ROOM! NOW!" I yelled at Ino mimicking Anko – sensei.

I grabbed her wrist and we both ran into the locker room in full speed. I walked to my locker and twisted the dial for its combination and put opened it right open. I slid off my gym uniform shorts and grabbed my black skinny jeans and slid them on.

"So how are you liking Konoha High?" Ino asked.

"It's ok so far." I grinned and put my shorts away and started for my shirt pulling it up and sliding it off. Ino suddenly paused from dressing and stared at me.

"Wow, are those real?" she asked pointing to my cleavage.

"Hm, let me check." I pretended to look down at my chest and looked up. "Yep, no plastic surgery intended to make these."

She snickered, "I can see why the guys in our gym class are so attracted to you!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked irritated.

"Oh nothing." She smirked and waved her hand in front of her in defense.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the locker room with Ino and Hinata right beside me. I started thinking about what Ino meant by that until it hit me! We were just leaving the gym and I scoffed.

"OH MY GOD. Ino you have the most p- " I was just about to finish my sentence until I accidently bumped into HIM.

"Shit!" I said by mistake as I fell on my ass as my stuff spilled out on the floor.

"Damn it. Watch where you're going." The figure scowled at me.

I picked my stuff and myself up and looked up at the figure that bumped into ME.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one who came out of no where and decided to knock me AND my stuff down." I shot back.

"I didn't come out of no where and you must be blind as a bat not to see me coming your way." He scoffed.

"Well _EXCUSE _me Mr. Mary Sue but I bet I have more keen eyesight than you do." I scowled.

"Um. Sakura. I think you might want to-" Ino started but was quickly interrupted.

"Mary Sue? And you must have mental disease if you think that you have better eyesight than I do." He smirked.

"At least I have manners. At least I don't come out of no where and randomly bump into someone pushing them down and not even giving a sorry to them." I stuck my tongue out.

"Sakura, you're talking to Sa-" Ino started but again Mr. Mary Sue just interrupted her.

"Well, then I apologize . . . .that you're too blind to know who you're talking to." He raised an eyebrow.

"And who might you be, Mr. Mary Sue?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered.

"Yeah. . . ." Ino gave up.

"And you're point?" I asked still not getting his actually meaning to "You have no idea who you're talking to".

"SASUKE – KUN!" A voice shrieked out of nowhere.

"Oh Kami…." He grumbled and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What? Oh her." I mumbled and glanced at the screaming girl.

One of Sasuke's "fan club members" ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm almost yanking it off and started randomly snuggling it like a teddy bear.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" she yelled as if trying to be dramatic.

"Looks like Mr. Mary Sue has a stalker!" I grinned.

He just glared at me but his "girlfriend" just attacked me, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Boyfriend? Ok you have a girlfriend as a stalker, Sasuke _**kun**_? Wow.. Even I thought you could do better than that." I scoffed.

"She's not my-" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM! SASUKE IS THE SEXIEST GUY IN THE SCHOOL! I BET YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT WE'RE DATING!" she yelled out loud.

Jealous? My eyes were scanning him and he wasn't really much to look at. He had black steel onyx eyes, spiky end hair that looked like duck butt. Skinny black jeans overlapped with two belts. One studded with metal and the other checkered with black and white. A cotton white dress-shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants like most men would appeal to with a crooked black tie clung on to his lean and slim figure as was his dark eyes staring at mine.

"Not really. He's not even much to look at. . . ." I said plainly. She just gasped and almost exploded over what I just said.

"I mean Naruto and his friends look much better than THAT." I grinned.

"Heh, if you like that hyperactive idiot then your taste of guys must really suck." He smirked.

"Nope. My taste of guys is their bite. Not their face. But your taste in girls are their asses, not their personality." I snickered.

At this he frowned and he would've totally choked me if his fan girl wasn't clinging on to him so much.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but your presence is dull and boring and I just can't take it anymore. Come on Ino, Hinata. Ta ta, Cockatoo – Kun." I grinned and walked away with my two friends.

As soon as we crossed halls Ino literally exploded to me, "HOLY SHIT, SAKURA! YOU'RE LIKE THE FIRST GIRL TO SAY THAT TO SASUKE!"

"Ino, if you scream any more I'll be deaf and I won't be able to keep up my singing career if you keep this up." I giggled.

"Oops, Sorry. BUT STILL!" she started again.

"Ino. . ." I grumbled.

"Sorry!" she apologized again.

"G-gosh, I-ino, calm d-down." Hinata giggled.

"Heh, and so what? I don't see why people think he's the "sexiest" guy in school. He's ok but I bet he's prude like all the other guys I've seen." I replied dully.

"P-prude?" Hinata asked.

"Shy, Hinata." I replied.

Ino snickered, "Oh he's not prude, and he's like the bad-boy of Konoha. He's best friends with Naruto and the two of them rule the school. Well almost. They are still lower classman to the higher grade students."

"Well that's about to change because my goal is to rise to the top. Not to stand down just because a few guys are in the top league." I scoffed.

"Maybe we should make our own band to get started." Hinata suggested.

"Wow, Hinata, you didn't stutter in that sentence. And that's not such a good idea. . . ." I almost whispered.

"Why?" she began again.

"Yeah? Why? I mean you're such a great singer plus Hinata and I already play instruments. Hinata can play piano and violin and I can play guitar and drums! It'll work out perfectly!" Ino didn't give up.

"I dunno. I'm just not into the whole band thing anymore. . . ." I sighed.

"Sakura please! We can't do this without a great singer like you! I personally suck and Hinata has stage fright! Please!" she pleaded to me.

"J-just give her some time to think, I-ino." Hinata assured.

"Fine, but you better make the right choice!" Ino giggled and poked my shoulder.

"Ok, Ok! Just let me get to my Science class before I'm late! Oh never mind I'm here. Room 222." I stared at the door. 

"Later! We'll catch you up at lunch!" Ino smiled and ran with Hinata out into the halls.

I grabbed the doorknob and creaked the door open. Hold on it was stuck. Shit. Cheap teachers. I kept putting all my strength into the door until it finally burst open with me almost falling on my face. I kept my balance and looked up. The room was empty except for a teacher with long hair in a ponytail and pale white face. His eyes were bright green and in vain like a reptile. His long hair was down to his back for god's sake. It almost looked like a girl if he wasn't flat chested.

"Oh, I see that some students made it to my class early. Come in and take a sssseaaat." He hissed.

I just nodded and walked in the room and made my way to one of the desks and pulled out the chair from it's place and sat in dropping my stuff on the desk. The teacher was reading a black book with the initials S.U. on it. Weird.

His office door creaked open and out came a teenage guy almost my age with short- long silver white hair with glasses, "Orochimaru – sensei, the principle hasn't sent in the request for new test tubes yet."

Orochimaru whispered something I couldn't quite hear and began, "Kabuto, ask her again to fill out the forms for the science materials or I'll go in there myself. And I know how much she despisesssss my company."

"Yes, Orochimaru – sensei." He sighed and then glanced at me and gave me a friendly smile and went out of the classroom to the office.

Great, I'm alone in this classroom with a replica of Michael Jackson. But God answered my complains when the door creaked opened again as HE stepped in.

Black scene hair that just slipped into a spiky duck feathered butt in the end had just entered the room.

"Crap, I have Science with _**you**_? God must really hate me today." I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Girl, I suggest you do not speak that way towards my A straight student." Orochimaru – sensei hissed and then glanced at Sasuke. "Take a seat, Sasuke kun."

HOLY SHIT! AGAIN WITH THE SASUKE – _**KUN**_ crap. This school really does love Cockatoo Kun. First the girls and now the freaking teachers! That my friend, is NOT normal. At all. No way.

Cockatoo glanced at my direction and gave me a dangerous look and then walked to his seat pulling the chair out and sitting down. He folded his hands together and just closed his eyes as if thinking.

That's when fifty students rushed into the classroom taking their seats before the bell rang. Naruto was one of them, so was the brown haired boy. But this time a boy with long hair, which made him look like a girl if he wasn't flat chested. I giggled at that.

AH! A certain long black haired shy girl stepped into the room twiddling her two fingers in both fingers. She looked around the room to find a place to sit and when her eyes passed my face she immediately had her attention to me.

Her eyes widened and a small smile formed across her peach face. She must be happy that she had somewhere to sit that wasn't awkward. Still. I bet she wanted to sit with Naruto-kun.

But she didn't.

I turned my head and saw Hinata already in her seat.

Next to me. I grinned up at her and snickered.

She looked confused, "W-what's so f-funny, Sakura-chan?"

I held in my laughter with my hand and looked up at her, "Nothing. I just thought of it as funny that you stopped by to this class when I got in and now of all times you showed up. Didn't you have drama with Kurenai?"

Her pale faded eyes stared at mine as if confused until she finally snapped out of the gaze understanding what I just said.

"I'll tell you about it later. The office had an error in my class list." She smiled.

I swear… She was like silver bells with that beautiful voice of hers.

Smirking to myself I smiled at the thought of her voice. I had one just like it.

"I see everyone's seated. Well, to start out with the first day of this school year, my name is Orochimaru but please call me Orochimaru-san." He coughed as his deadly lime green eyes scanned the room.

"To start the day, I would like each of you to grab a science note book when called up. Do I make myself clear?" he snapped.

"Crystal." I sighed as I buried my head in my arms.

"Row 1 will go first." He instructed as he sat back down to his desk.

I pursed my lip biting it intensively a little like a pout. My feet were burning and I felt like twisting my body a bit to loosen the kinks in my back.

The students started grabbing book after book trying to get it over with. I heard thumps of accidental drops with the covers.

"Careful with those! They're thirty dollars each!" he hissed but I heard him mumble a few other words after that.

I bet you those books were not even a cent each. They were thick and full of more science junk that I already knew about.

My mind was curious, and I started learning about more things when I was little besides math, science, reading and writing. I also learned astronomy along with . . . art and music.

After that, I decided to finally enroll here.

"Second row is up next." Orochimaru rasped out.

Hinata's chair screeched as she pushed it back to its spot on the table. I picked my head up and did as she did with her chair and followed her to the large shelf of books.

Her pale lavender eyes were scanning the books as she grabbed one from the shelves.

She turned over and saw me behind her and smiled softly. I smiled back as she walked away. I reached for a book and held it between my arm and side. I turned my body and walked back to my seat with Hinata waiting for me.

"Miss Haruno. You have the wrong book." A voice snapped out.

I looked up to see Orochimaru's eyes glaring into mine.

My eyes looked down at the book that I set on my desk and saw it was orange and said Genetic Engineering. I peered over to Hinata's book, which had a yellow cover and said Astronomy. Crap.

"Are your really that color blind? Or are you just a dimwit?" the teacher muttered as he sighed.

The whole class roared with laughter from the teacher's remark. However, he shot them a glare and they immediately shut their mouths up.

I grinned however, "Orochimaru-sensei, I don't think it's appropriate to have such attitude into calling one of your students a harsh word such as _**dimwit**_."

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

Grinning wide I continued, "I don't think, Director Tsunade would be happy with that kind of remark don't you think?"

"What are you –" he started but I interrupted him.

"Answer the following question with the following answer. Yes or no do you think Tsunade-sensei would be happy with that kind of remark." I replied smugly.

Hinata stared at me in shock with wide eyes. She wasn't alone though, the whole _**class**_ was staring at me.

"No. I don't." he replied in a low tone.

"Then I ask that you don't respond in such a harsh, hasty, and _**unstable**_ manner." I respond, rephrasing on the unstable.

"And what makes you think you can speak in such a hasty manner, Miss Haruno." The teacher asked simply as he crossed his arms.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I don't think YOU of all teachers should be asking a student questions since we only have thirty minutes on the clock and I think everybody would like to pick up their correct text books." I casually changed the subject.

He scoffed and looked up at the clock only to see I was right. I heard him curse under his breath as he looked back at my face in such an angry manner.

"Very well then. Third row AND Haruno get your books." He responded.

"I don't think I should waste time in getting another book, besides the shelf is so far away from my desk." I faked a yawn.

"It's called daily exercise, not like you've had any in a while." He remarked.

The class didn't smirk or snicker but just waited for what I would come up with next.

"Unfortunately, I have gotten the right fitness exercising. Unlike you, whose skin is so pale you might be mistaken for Michael Jackson." I sighed.

Everyone in the room let out so many gasps and laughs at the same time. Happy with my work, I smiled casually at my teacher.

He sighed, "Just get your book for god's sake."

I looked around and saw everybody staring at me. Except Sasuke, but he was a baka anyway.

Looking back at the teacher I simply stated, "But Orochimaruuuuuu."

That made him snap and he grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it as it bolted towards my head.

I instantly fell backward, dodging the book before it could reach my head.

My head poked back from the desk as I yelled out, "That's child abuse!"

"No! That's called annoyance!" he hissed.

"Tsk tsk, Sensei. What would Tsunade-sempai say." I grinned.

Sasuke grinned cocking his left eyebrow up.

The teacher threw up his hands in the air and just slumped back to his seat opening up the book to the page.

I grinned. If anybody messed with me, they got screwed up. Just like this guy right here…..

By the time the bell rang everything that just happened seemed almost like a dream. I mean it passed by so quickly that you kind of would guess.

I sighed and started walking in the hall, watching as people kept whispering and staring at me with those owl like eyes. So wide and annoying. Damn it, I shouldn't have told a teacher off like that. It would only react to more unneeded attention. I blame DuckButt hair for that.

Hinata was right beside me so it was kind of comforting to know I wasn't the only one alone in the situation.

Reading and Writing passed, then next you know I had Social studies and then. . . .

"BLEEEEEEEEP!"

Books slammed on their desks as students gathered their stuff from their desks for their next class. I bundled my arms around my books as I walked off to class. Lunch was next so there's something I should be satisfied with.

My legs passed each other as I stared at the map on the back of my assignment notebook that the school gave me to find my way through school. If I'm next to 132 then the cafeteria should be to the left. But I don't see any doors to see that possible?

I looked back at my assignment notebook and saw the problem.

'It's upside down…..' I mentally slapped myself in the face.

But if 132 was the opposite of where the café was then wouldn't that mean I'm just on the other side.

My legs dashed down the halls running across from other students, I couldn't be late just because of a simple, easy, mistake!

Just as I saw the next hall I saw a whole layer of black that covered my atmosphere.

"THUD!"

My whole books splattered around the empty hall with notes and books laying into random pages. My orange number 1# pencils were rolling around the whole carpeted floor along with my black and red pens. My head was just zooming with empty air and space of thoughts. I tried opening my eyes but then my head stung again with pain.

I tried counting to three before I opened my electric green eyes again.

1

2

3

Light shrouded around my gaze as I saw the lit halls of the hallway. Four pairs of eyes were staring at me curiously wondering who on earth was I. I blinked four times just to clear my head as I leaned my knees back to the carpeted floor to pick up my stuff.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized as I groped around the floor for my notes, books, textbooks, and pencils, which were everywhere.

The charcoal black eyes just stared at me as straight locks of coal black hair covered them. A smile ripped from his mouth as he kneeled down to my height on the floor to help me pick my stuff off.

I looked up to stare at not his face because it was directed to the floor but the top of his head where it was facing me.

"Ha. Sorry, we didn't notice you coming our way." Another voice came up.

I looked back up at the voice that spoke out. Baby blue eyes sparkled into mine as I stared at his one eye. The other was covered by a large amount of long golden blond hair. He smiled at me with another smile and kneeled down as the other had and lent his hand out to mine.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Deidara un." He smirked.

Staring at him just baffled I just gave him my hand in return as we shook.

"Here's your books." The dark brunette said as he handed me my books.

I grabbed them with the small pile I had and stood up so I was away from the floor.

"My name is Itachi." The boy had replied in a low tone. He smiled crookedly again as if telling me, 'Don't worry, I don't bite. Much.'

I looked at the two other boys next to them and saw locks of flaming, red hair that almost covered the boy's amazing wood-sap brown eyes. There was a glaze of honey gold in them that kept them shining in an awkward way. He had a black hoodie that reached to his waist that read the words 'Pinocchio' on the sleeve of it. Along with his hoodie was a pair of skinny, grey dull jeans. His hands were slipped with fingerless gloves or arm-warmers that faded into his hoodie.

Itachi's look was much more mature but a tint of aggression. His hair was in a low ponytail that was tossed across to his shoulder. His shirt was low but clung onto his slim body. He looked almost like Sasuke but a little older? Except Sasuke didn't have any sidelines next to his nose. It seemed that way for Itachi and I had to admit, it did look attractive in a way I couldn't quite describe. He had baggy black jeans with chains down to his knees. Chains that had silver and grinning skulls attached to every rectangular form. Along with checkered black and white converse shoes.

Deidara pretty much looked like the average poster boy for a band. His long bangs reached to his neck and he had a low ponytail like Itachi had before. His skinny grey jeans along with his grey Aiden T-shirt was making his body look a little masculine but a touch of feminine with his long golden hair. It almost made me giggle but I hushed up.

And then there was this guy next to Itachi grinning at me like the cocky bastard he must be. Still, it was funny to see a girl accidently fall. I would've been worse than him and started laughing instead of smiling like that. He had black spiked hair that had light blue streaks in the messy do'. A shirt that was dark blue but with light blue letterings had the words 'Fish are friends, not food.' Along with plain ripped jeans that kind of fayed to his legs.

Grinning at them both I bowed low as I greeted them when I leaned back to my original stance. Smirking I replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"Ah, are you new here, I don't think we've seen you here before, yeah." Deidara grinned as he leaned closer to me.

Stepping back a few steps I replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty much new here so I guess you can kind of see why."

"Idiot, you're gonna scare her if you keep leaning that close." Sasori sighed as he looked away from me. But I could see a hint of red creep to his cheeks.

"Eh. She's not scared, un." Deidara whined with a cute little pout.

I almost let out a squeal!

"Erm, well thanks for carrying my books!" I smiled.

"No problem, maybe you could repay the debt if you sat at our table…." Itachi suggested.

"Heeeh, that's not such a bad idea. Konan won't be the only girl at our table any more if this continues." Kisame snickered as he walked into the cafeteria.

I thought about it for a while. I don't really see why not, but maybe one of my friends were at the tables….

BUT STILL! They helped me with my books! I can't just leave them like tha-

"HEY! YOU WITH THE PINK HAIR!" a voice hollered.

Wait.

That voice sounds familiar.

Naruto!

A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and almost made me fall back down to the steel, cold ground.

Turning around I saw those light blue eyes full of life with the messy mop of golden blond hair.

"So I see you again. I see you're in my lunch period too." He grinned.

"Oh so you're the one Hinata was telling me about!" I smirked.

"Hinata? What did she say about me?" Naruto stared confused.

I didn't want to give her cover away so I simply stated;

"Nothing, she just told me that you were one of the fasted track runners in our gym class!" I smirked.

"Yeah. ONE of them. Sasuke is at least the top one." He smirked proudly.

"Baka with the dandelion hair, yeah. Can't you see we're having a conversation with _**our**_ Cherry Blossom, un." I heard Deidara's voice come up.

…

I felt my cheeks heat up at the fact that Deidara just called me a "Cherry Blossom" and the fact that he said…. "our".

"Ehh! Who said you even owned her, upperclassman! Or I should say, UPPER CLASS WOMAN!" Naruto cracked up.

I giggled as I saw Dei-dei's face burn up with red blush.

"S-SH-SHUT UP B-BAKA, UN!" he stuttered and hit Naruto upside the head.

Naruto tilted his head back and rubbed the sour spot behind his head, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT, UN!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara, don't get so mad because of a lower class idiot." I heard Itachi mutter as he walked next to me.

Sasori just rolled his eyes, but when he saw me look at him he just shifted his head away and blushed. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at such a face.

"Well, erm, shouldn't we get to lunch?" I coughed out.

"Ah! How could I forget! Sakura, want to sit with the others and me?" Naruto smirked wide.

Just as I was about to answer, I felt an arm entangle with my own with a small tug. I looked up to see Itachi smirking at Naruto with those onyx orbs of eyes.

"If you can excuse us, we have already asked Sakura if she could come to our table." Itachi smiled curtly.

Blushing red, the blood rushed to my cheeks as I felt how close I was to Itachi. Seriously! No guy has ever pulled me THIS close to them before!

I prefer it if I was even farther from them both.

"Hinata! She's over here!" a voice suddenly shouted out, startling my senses.

I turned my body around, slipping my arm away from Itachi's as I saw Ino and Hinata standing at the point of the hallway behind us.

"Hey, Sakura!" she giggled as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and rushed to me.

They stopped when we finally were closer as Ino then grabbed my wrist winking at me slyly as she turned her stare to the upperclassman and Naruto.

"I see you've caught even older boys' eyes." She smirked and then started walking to the cafeteria grinning at the guys behind us.

"Excuse us, boys. But we'll steal your little cherry blossom for now. You'll have her back when we're done talking to her about the principles of dating OLDER guys! Including YOU Itachi! And Naruto you should've helped her escape from them, so you have even more to blame for!" she hollered and we rushed into the cafeteria.

Confused, I looked around and saw a large area of tables and chairs filled with so many students. I swear.

Finally, Ino let go of my wrist from dragging me around the whole cafeteria and we stopped at a medium sized blue plated table.

The table was already filled with two other girls as they were talking with their trays were filled with either green Jell-O or vanilla flavored pudding.

One of the girls had a sort of rolls on her hair. Two rolls on each side of her hair, almost like chocolate donuts from her brunette hair. She had dark brown eyes with a tint of honey light to them. Her smile was so warm and comforted. She had a black tank top with an A slash in the center with a long men's tie that hung down to her waist. The tank top fit her slender torso perfectly as did her grey ripped skinny jeans with her black and white striped arm-warmers. She wore jet-black combat boots with studs on each strapping's that really suited her style. It was as if she was dynamite. She just made her whole appearance go BOOM.

The girl next to her on the other hand just had this whole electricity look. Her hair was streaked with purple and blond highlights like falling purple rain on her sunny blond hair. Her hair was tied up in . . .1 . . . 2,3 . . . 4. . . 5? Wait no, there were only four ponytails in the back of her head. Two of them were standing higher than the other two, and the other two were just lower in a total spiked look. She had a chain filled choker with a corset of studs on the center strip of ribbons that tucked the corset tightly. The corset was black of course. I think something close to leather except it didn't shine as much. It was a genuine black kind of fabric, not leather at all. With light purple stitching of a long ribbon tucked and laced through the holes of the corset. She had dark blue skinny jeans, which formed her curved look with so much through it. Instead of wearing combat boots she wore purple and black, checkered converse shoes.

Hinata sat down next to the girl with brunette hair with swirls and motioned me to sit next to her. So I slid into the seat next to Hinata and Ino whispered something to the blond and purple streaked hair girl's ear. I couldn't quite hear it but I can tell she was explaining something to her.

The girl nodded and Ino moved away from her ear as she grinned at me.

"Sakura, this is Temari." Ino introduced. "Temari, this is Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you." Temari smirked, her green eyes electrified from the florescent lights that beamed below us. She offered her hand to me, obviously to shake.

Smiling I grabbed her hand and shook, "The pleasure is all mine."

The brunette girl smiled wide, "My name's Ten Ten."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So Ino tells me you're new to Konoha." Temari smiled.

So that's what it was about…

"Mhmm. But I'm getting along fine so far. This is much better than my old school." I grinned.

"I'm glad you see it that way!" Temari laughed out.

Her voice was so strong and fluent. I can tell we were going to be close as the school days pass by.

"So, what classes do you have next?" Ten Ten asked me trying to speak up.

"Well after this I have Social Studies with Kakashi sensei, then I have Reading and Writing with Iruka sensei, and Drama with Kurenai. . . SPEAKING OF WHICH!" I finally realized.

"Nande? What's up?" Temari asked a little startled.

"Hinata!" I pointed to her beside me. Startled her pale baby blue eyes widened as she stared at my finger. "Me?"

"YOU HAD SCIENCE WITH ME! You said that…You said that YOU were going to drama with Kurenai!" I yelled at her.

"I….I did?" she muttered to herself trying to remember the circumstances.

"Don't tell me….Hinata has an evil twin!" I cried out burying my face in my hands.

"Ah! I did tell you!" she giggled, "It was my mistake, I accidently took Neji's schedule when I went to my locker… He's next to mine so…." She suddenly muttered.

"Who's Neji? Could it be….you're secret lover!" I giggled.

Her face looked shocked and just….shocked! Her eyes were wide as saucers and you can't really tell if she'll be paralyzed like that or not.

"Hehe, Sakura, Neji is Hinata's cousin." Ino giggled to herself.

"OH! Eheh, sorry Hinata." I chuckled nervously to myself.

She giggled, "It's ok. But I'm not so close with Neji, he's actually more closer with Ten Ten."

"With Ten Ten?" I looked at the brunette as she smiled warmly at me.

"Neji and I are best friends. We're in a Tai Kwon Do class together and we're part of the team members. I just help him after school with his fighting experience." She explained still smiling.

"I see." I giggled.

Hinata was just about to stand up before grabbing our trays from the table but I paused her by taking my own to the trashcan. She seemed a bit flustered by she paid no attention as she dumped the trays along with mine.

∞•†•∞

So far the day was doing pretty well. I have to admit, Konoha wasn't as bad as I thought at first… Except for the eerie asshole "Sasuke" everything turned out pretty well. I still can't believe that I made two friends on the first day. Now THAT was odd… Still… I'm glad my school day ended up how it did, because if it weren't for that, then I wouldn't feel so happy right now.

I drummed my fingers against my desk, staring up at the clock waiting for it to ring.

Seventh period was next and I knew who I would be meeting in there. "Karin" was her name. I knew I had to deal with some bitchy attitude in that class so I might as well gain the relaxation I need right now in study hall.

Then I thought about Sasuke for a while.

Ino was right about one small thing about his features. He was good-looking. But in a cocky little way that made it disgusting. I hated people that were vain about themselves just because of their boy-toy faces.

"Diiii-oooong"

Taking that as my cue to leave, I gathered my stuff, standing up from my seat and started to the door.

More than half the students had already left the study hall to their own classes as if they had been waiting years for freedom. I casually stepped out and headed off to my math class with no expression upon my face.

As I walked down the halls of Konoha, I discovered something interesting about the school here. There had been a large plaque of the school principles. They had their own faces plastered at the end of one of the halls, which was labeled as the "Hall of Fame" for every student that passed with flying colors for grades in Konoha. I noticed that Tsunade was the last one and smiled at the face's stern expression. If the face smiled her wise and mature grin then I could barely even tell the difference of which.

As soon as I got the door of the class I had been heading to, I wondered more and more about my last classes. But my mind was immediately interrupted when I heard more loud voices.

"Well, well! We meet again!" An enlightened voice came up.

I looked up only to see Naruto's grin plastered on his child-like face. He was sitting on his desk with his friends, as if he was the king of the classroom. His bright blue eyes were enchanted and sparkled with enthusiasm when they met my light pastel jade orbs. My lips couldn't help but curve into a smile as I grinned back as if I was greeting him.

"Jeez! Are you stalking me or what! First the gym, then lunch! Now math? How many classes of you do I have to deal with!" I chuckled as I walked over to his desk.

One of his friends smirked at my comment and laughed out loud. He looked familiar somehow because of his dark sharp eyes.

"Hah! Naruto, she got you there!" he teased his friend.

Naruto snickered and punched his friend playfully on the shoulder before he threw another response at me, "Are you getting tired of old me, already?"

"Not one bit!"

They all howled with laugher like wolves.

"You sure have attitude, Hun." The brunette winked at me flirtatiously but that didn't stop me from grinning coyly back.

"Jeez, Naruto. How'd an idiot like you meet such a pretty Dollface." He chuckled at his friend.

The guy was a flirt but he was pretty decent. His hair was ruffled and shaggy like a wild dog but it suited him a lot. His brown chocolate eyes were sharp enough to keep you intact with his orbs for hours on end. He had been wearing a sleeveless white hoodie to contrast with his tan skin and baggy black denim jeans that reached to more than half of his knees. His wrists were adorned with wristbands of bands and chains that made him look really edged out. Naruto on the other hand looked like he stepped out of a rebel magazine with his short-sleeved uniform shirt and aloofed tie. His lean waist was wrapped with two studded belts as his body fitted so nicely with black skinny jeans with checkered converse to boot!

Two of his friends that were beside him showed off as much as they did. This one guy with light brunette hair had a beanie hat to cover his shagged hair but looked overall adorable even if he was a bit pudgy. His cheeks had swirls that looked like they had been sharpied on his face. He wasn't as rebellious as his friends but he had a nice way of dressing for school.

His other friend on the other hand looked the opposite. He had a baggy hoodie set aloof with skinny denim faded jeans with his dark brunette hair tied back into a spiky pony tail as if he didn't want to have the chances of letting it down. I noticed that he didn't show off as much emotion as his other friends and reminded me of Sasuke a bit.

"Isn't she in our gym period?" the one chubby guy had answered in place of Naruto.

Now that I see them more clearly, they did look like the classmates I had in gym!

"Oh? Interesting. And what's your name then, Dollface?" the boy turned his attention to me with a wolfish grin pasted on his face.

I could tell just by his eyes that he was looking me up and down as if he was the wolf from "Little Red Riding Hood".

"Sa-ku-ra." I replied coyly.

The boy whistled out loud like the dog he was.

"Damn, Kiba!" Naruto snickered at Kiba's wild act and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Well ain't that a pretty name. Sa-ku-ra, huh? Doesn't that stand for… Cherry Blossom?" he smirked casually as he lingered from Naruto's desk to my back.

I turned my head back to catch view of him, "I guess you can say that.."

"Oh? And tell me…" his husky voice overwhelmed my ear, causing me to blush violently. His lips were practically touching my neck!

"Has your cherry "popped" yet?"

Immediately I threw out laughter as I smacked him playfully on the cheek and grinned back at him as I sat next to Naruto's spot on the desk.

"Goddamn, pervert…" the dark brunette with tied up hair muttered to himself as he shook his head in embarrassment.

"Hmm. Yes. No. Maybe So." I replied coyly as he rubbed his cheek as he eyed me.

"Alright, alright. No trash talking around Sakura or I'll kick your ass till it's numb, Kiba." Naruto replied firmly, indicating some blush around his cheeks.

"HAH! Like you can!" Kiba retorted with a rude snort.

"I've kicked it once haven't I!"

"That was just a punch in the jaw! Plus I bruised you so badly, you were only black and blue when I was finished!"

Naruto scoffed, jumping off his table, "Wanna go again, then!"

"HEY! Jeez! Stop! Go do it outside if you have to, but not here!" I chuckled lightly, throwing off the two's focus over the fight.

The blond threw off an easy warm smile over at me before he walked over to me once again, ignoring Kiba's ignorance.

"Well, before we do, the least I can do is show you around the school before the fight." He smirked.

I chuckled at his welcoming stance, "No thanks, Hinata has helped me plenty around."

"Hinata? You're friends with her?"

I nodded my head, "Mhmm. Why? Do you have something against her?"

He shook his head and just smiled goofily again, "No, I'm just curious."

"Oh. Well, you can at least introduce me to your friends here." I smirked back.

Naruto's smile spread wider until it reached the corners of his ears.

"Well then…." He started looking around to his accomplices, "I guess you already know Kiba, here… Guys introduce yourselves!"

"Jeez, Naruto, you make such a big deal out of it!"

My eyes lingered off to the dark brunette that had his hair tied into a spiky fringe. His dull eyes darted to mine and he smirked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Shikamaru, this guy next to me is Chouji…" he gestured to his dark brunette chubby friend.

"That one guy over sitting next to the idiot in the green uniform is Neji Hyuuga. You can say he's pretty popular around here because his family is really famous around Konoha for it's events. Since you know about Hinata, I think you can say that she's talked about her cousin…" Shikamaru muttered.

I nodded at him and he continued once more.

"Then as I said, the green idiot over there is Rock Lee. Just to let you know, he's been staring at you for quite a while now. Either you've caught his attention or he's just dozing off." He grinned lightly.

I couldn't help but smirk back at his small effort in humor.

Kiba continued without Shikamaru's help, "The guy with the afro-like hair is Shino. He's one of my friends but he doesn't like to talk that much around here because he's too stooped up with reading. I have to say, I don't like Neji that much but his sister is fine with me so I don't mind him that much."

"Hey. If you know Hinata, you should know Ino Yamanaka, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Jeez, she's just so annoying. Everyday she sees me it's like her freaking period. She nags to me everyday about how I'm so boring. She just makes everything so _troublesome_." He sighed out.

"Maybe that's because you make it troublesome yourself."

He looked back at me with a blank stare in his eyes, but this only made me want to laugh.

"She probably just wants to get to know you better." I smiled back up at him warmly.

Kiba scoffed slightly as he raised his hand to my head, ruffling my hair.

"As if. Ino Yamanaka only has on person on her mind to get to know better." Kiba smirked slightly.

I stared back at him, fixing my hair from his rude gesture.

"And who's that." I asked impatiently.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

There was an awkward silence as soon as Kiba disclosed that name.

Sasuke, eh?

Well…

Ino-chan did seem like the one for eye candy. But Sasuke of all people? Jeez, how insanely obsessed with this guy was this school?

"Psh. Are you white trash little shits bad mouthing _**my**_Sasuke again?"

Oh Kami… Now where have I heard that voice before?


	2. Raven, Deer, Dog Nicknames

**.:Jinx:. ::**** Hmmmmm. Alright, I don't really know how to start out these info ma bobbers but I guess this'll be good enough for now. OH-HA-YO.! :3 I'm continuing this fanfiction as promised because I'm a bored lady with nothing to do but to please you amazing fans xD. And I know some of you want to skip to the important part or just go ahead with the fanfiction so I'll be quick. **

**I PROMISE. I have no claims to Naruto or any other characters that I have no OC identity in this fanfic. Besides that, I'll give you guys some good news. If my finger typing stamina is good enough and if I can think up of some really good plot points, I can promise you that my fancies due date will be ever five days or every week that passes from it's usual updates.**

**If I don't have it by then, I'm either…**

**A.) Working on a new fanfiction **

**B.) Making this fanfic longer **

**C.) A lazy ass that needs to have a break :3.**

** Either way this all works out xD **

** I'm glad some of you are taking pleasure into reading this fanfic, so…. ARIGATOU AND I'LL SHUT UP SO YOU GUYS CAN BEGIN READING :D**

There's A PLACE Downtown

Where The FREAKS All Come Around

†•∞•†•∞•†•∞•†•∞•†•∞•†•∞•†

∞•†•∞

Chapter Two

Raven, Deer, Dog,

Nicknames

2

Crimson dark eyes had captured with my light pastel jade orbs. The matching long layered crops of hair really contrasted with her light skin tone. Her outfit really got to me though.

She already had her uniform on.

She didn't have it before though.. Before she had black booty shorts and a cammie to match but I guess she got caught from over exposure. I guess she got pulled over to change into something suitable like a uniform.

But obviously, it didn't look all "hush-hush" at all. I'm guessing it was going to stay like that the whole school year.

Her short-sleeved dress shirt had three buttons open to show off her black cammie along with her push-up bra chest. Her red wine and black plaid thigh length skirt was rolled up to half of her calf and matched nicely with her knee white socks and black high heel pumps.

Pumps in school?

With socks?

That was both a stupid and immature match with a school uniform.

Awkward enough, instead of a red tie to match with her attire, she had a necklace that broadened her chest with the Playboy Bunny sign that I hadn't noticed before.

Hah! Playboy!

That proves otherwise that she's either trying to be a promiscuous schoolgirl or an undereducated whore.

My eyes just flickered back to the challenging look on her face. I could tell that the others [Naruto especially] were resisting to dirty words and sailor mouth remarks to shoot at her.

Hey, she was a girl. She may be a bitch but she's still a female, right?

But, she was more than satisfied with the attention she was getting, but that didn't stop her for firing some more.

"Tch, so trash hangs out with trash. I knew from the moment you walked in here with your dirty ass that you were going to be one of them."

I swear that dirty smirk of hers made it even more tempting to spit in her eye.

"Yeah, why don't you go sell that shit somewhere else, Karin. I think Sasuke and

I both know that your mouth can do better than that." Kiba smirked casually.

"Shut up, you filthy mutt. You don't even know me, and I've told you before not to badmouth my Sasuke-kun or I'd beat your ass till it's numb." She snapped back and then gestured to me. "Why don't you just take your bitch somewhere else and go fuck yourselves."

Oh now that's the strike.

"Psh. The hell do you know about fucking someone? The only think you can probably fuck is that blow up doll of your boyfriend that you've got in your closet." I scoffed, stepping forward to her coyly.

I heard Kiba and Naruto holler out in laughter as the others started chuckling from my dirty snare.

Karin bit her bottom lip in anger and then retorted back, "Why the hell do I need the blow up doll when I have the real thing. I bet you're still a damn virgin because you don't know the first step to sex. It's called getting naked, you pink smart-ass bitch."

I smirked at that and put my hand at my waist and turned my head to the side; grinning like the "Poker Face" casino betters.

Finally I lifted up my face and walked even closer to her till my face was only inches away from hers and spoke in the most deadly tone ever:

"Is that so… then I think it's safe to say that you're the whore in the school that's given up her virginity by spreading her legs to every guy that comes her way."

"O-ooooh!" Kiba yelped out as soon as I finished that sentence.

I could hear Naruto hiss at the dirty remark and Chouji laughing his ass off from the humor of it all. The best part of all?

Karin was blushing hard like a filthy bitch in heat.

That made me fired up for more.

"Oh? So is that true? You're lips are saying no, but judging from that nice color on your cheeks I either speak the truth or you're still untouched." I grinned casually as I stepped back from her.

But hell, she didn't take that so nicely.

Instantly she pushed me back so hard, my butt hit the surface of one of the desks. She blew up.

"It's not like it's any of your business whether I have a damn sex life or not! You're just pissed off because I'm right! You ARE trash! Nothing BUT trash!" she began attacking. "You're so weak and pathetic that I can't even pity at how useless you really are!"

I stood there a while, my smile fading from my lips and replaced with a dull expression instead of my usual taunting look.

"I bet you haven't even had a boyfriend yet, haven't you! HAVENT YOU!" She kept firing at me.

The corner of my lips twitched and finally another unusual smile came up. I cocked my head to the right coyly and grinned even wider than the Cheshire Cat himself.

"I don't really give a fuck whether I have a boyfriend or not. I'm not interested in playing with a **boy**. I'm interested in an actual guy. So please, stop confusing my interests with your own. For all I care, I don't need one. And if you're that fed up with me just because you have nothing else to do in your life… just go fuck a pole and lick it clean then. I don't need someone like you, wasting my life on nothing."

My hand rose up to scratch the back of my neck and I could feel the intense silence of the class. I looked around, only to see them all looking back into my eyes. A sweat droplet was on my temple and I could barely even make out any small awkward laughter from myself without having to stop.

Jeez, did they actually listen to my little fiasco just now?

Then I noticed that Karin was quiet as well. Something caught my eye and I looked back at her; only to see that she had raised her hand from her side to swing it at me.

Instantly, I closed my eyes the moment I felt as if her hand was just seconds away from my face.

Oh god, I could almost feel the sharp snap of her palm against my cheek in the split second. I would bite my lip so hard and try my best not to get frustrated over the idiotic mistake this bitch just did.

But I didn't feel that sharp slap that I felt my body was urging to happen.

No.

Nothing.

Hesitantly at first, I opened my eyes a peek to view the position I was in.

The first thing I saw was Karin's dress shirt. My eyes lingered to her chin and afterwards, I got a good look at her face. She was looking up…

Her eyes were wide with shock and I can see the familiar color of red on her cheeks. The bottom of her lip was trembling with her mouth wide open aghast as her arm was still in the air as if paralyzed.

My eyes were fully open now.

Behind Karin, I saw the biggest asshole holding her arm up with a firm grip against her wrist.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I nearly coughed.

His firm onyx eyes captured hers from one glance and I could tell that she was about to shatter right there and now.

Literally. Her body looked as if it was a burned down house about to collapse against itself. Her legs were struggling to keep at their straight position and her knees were bent from sudden intoxication from this bastard.

It looked pitiful.

His eyes then directed from Karin's to mine.

Woah.

Are those really his eyes?

There had been some kind of electricity spark that captured our eyes together from only one glance.

You might think it was the one that he gave to Karin, but no, this one was different.

It didn't make me weak to my knees or anything. It made me a little… contented from his sudden attention. Satisfied.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun." Karin managed to stutter out.

He broke our gaze and glanced back at her. That made me feel even more ticked off than I was before when he interrupted us.

"Karin…"

Jeez.. The sound of his voice saying her name was like velvet. Deep and soft but so… satisfying.

"Sasuke-kun… I appreciate you worrying about me but I can take care of her myself!" Karin finally stiffened a laugh.

I almost forgot that the guys were behind me until I heard Naruto scoff out with Kiba laughing ahead.

My lips spread into a smile and I could hardly prevent myself from spitting at her face right here and then. But I thought of something better.

"Oi, _**Sas-uke-kun**_…" I coyly purred out with toxic dripping in every word.

I could tell his expression flinched as soon as I spoke of his name.

I leaned back against the desk and lifted my head up at the perfect angle to match his smug appearance as I remarked, "Keep your bitch on a leash."

Almost immediately, the riot broke out.

Karin's hand somehow escaped Sasuke's clutch over her and she sprang to me, getting ready to raise her fist to my face.

Just as she pushed her clutched hand forward aiming for my cheek, I grabbed her strike in a clutch and pulled her forward enough until she was leaning next to me so I could get a blow to her stomach.

"Kehk."

The punch blew the air that was breathed into her stomach and she fell limp into my shoulder. I tried gripping her waist with my free arm but she leaned a little too into me and I had to use my second arm to help.

In just moments I heard the chattering come over the classroom once again.

"Jeez, what a drag… Chouji, help her out."

Shikamaru.

"Damn, girl! Where did THAT come from?"

Kiba.

"Why do I have to do the work, Shikamaru?"

Chouji.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay-dattebayo!"

Naruto.

….

"**Sakura**."

Silence.

My gaze toward the limp body slowly looked up and forward at the figure that started getting closer to me.

He grabbed Karin's waist from my grip and lifted her up in his arms with her legs hanging at the end of the arm that had carried the upper calf of her knee proportion.

I stared with an awful glare that could kill but to my disappointment the Uchiha hadn't died yet. He stared back and cocked one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Anything else I can help you with, _**Haruno**_." He shot at me.

"Tch." I sounded out as I bit the bottom of my lip with the edge of my teeth. "Just keep your bitch on a leash and then we won't have any problems…_**Uchiha**_."

He smirked for a split second and slowly turned around until his back was facing me.

"**Hn**."

Almost immediately my mouth halted from firing any more insults to the Uchiha's ego.

That sound he just made….

I head that sound before!

Wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Where did I hear this from?

Sasuke broke my conscience of thinking as soon as he shot back with a small hint of playfulness.

"_**Sa-ku-ra**_..." He began, almost making me turn into a weaker state than I was feeling right now. "I think the only one needing a leash is you. After all, I think you went a little too far to knock her out."

I blushed harshly as I hid my embarrassment away with more anger.

"She knew it was coming. She deserved every second of that, _**Uchiha**_. So you can stop sticking up to your damn wh-"

"Before you finish that sentence, I'm only telling you this once. I'm not one of those dirty playboy guys that you're used to. So stop labeling me as one. I'm not dating any of your trash suspicions so please try to diss me with something believably true. I'm fed up with your "Cover Girl" gossip." He sighed impatiently.

I stopped. But if you think that shut me up, then you're wrong. I started once again.

"Then why are you acting as if you're responsible for Karin." I scoffed slightly.

He was walking towards the door slowly, "Would you rather yourself carry her?"

As soon as he took once step out the door he spoke one last request, "Dobe. Tell Kakashi I'll be back from the nurse's office."

Dobe?

"TEME! Who the hell gave you the right to tell me what to d—!" Naruto began but before he could finish the door already closed.

I scoffed at such an answer but Naruto said more than that.

"Jeez, Sasuke. You think you're some piece of work, don't you?" Naruto growled lowly.

Looking back at him, I noticed Naruto's easy-going posture was gone in an instant.

His eyebrows were furrowed and the look in his light-hearted eyes were stern cold like ice. The sweat on his brow did more than just tell me how frustrated he was from the situation. It told me impatient he grew from the Uchiha.

Trying to switch the mood up I finally asked;

"Speaking of which… Why isn't the teacher here already. Didn't the bell ring already?"

Their eyes turned their attention to me. Kiba, of course, couldn't help but stifle another laugh before his chuckle grew louder.

"It's a pain, but our Math teacher Kakashi-sensei is usually the one capable of being more late than the students themselves." Shikamaru explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked, a bit more curious over the matter.

Naruto shrugged but continued, "Nobody really knows for sure… He just comes in, tells us his excuse of the day over why he's tardy and it's a different each time. This is our second year with him so we're used to coming in late or not."

"That's irresponsible." I reasoned but Kiba just shook his head.

"Ii-eh. Not really. Most students take advantage of that and come to class later than usual. He doesn't notice and I doubt he'd mind." He grinned slightly.

"Soka… I guess that's one way to look at it." I said, thoughtfully.

"Jeez, Kakashi-sensei is the same with every class he's taught. I heard from Asuma-sensei that this year he's volunteering with the Chunin Exam with him." Shikamaru sighed out.

"Chunin Exams?" I asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah. Every year we have the option to taking the Chunin Exams for physical and mental education. Most of it is physical and has to do with things like the outdoor fieldtrip and some of it has to do with any intellectual ability you have."

"You'll become a Chunin if you pass, and a Jonin if you pass again." Kiba smirked.

"Are any of you Chunins?" I asked.

Naruto just shook his head, "We couldn't try last year because freshmen weren't allowed in the circuit. But this year…. we'll definitely pass!"

"Oi! Baka-roi! Shut up before the teachers think we're starting a riot in here!" Chouji playfully pushed Naruto's shoulder.

"EH! Who are YOU telling to shut up, fa-"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru snapped.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard him raise his voice like that.

"Was he about to say-"

"He WASN'T. Chouji, you must have heard wrong." Shikamaru ushered and looked back at Naruto with a sharp glare.

"Hai, Hai, I know, I know." Naruto spoke out, irritated.

Kiba saw the puzzled expression on my face and leaned forward to my ear to whisper as he cupped his hand over my ear as he spoke, "Chouji doesn't like being called "fat ass" and freaks out if anybody speaks that word to his face. It's really considered taboo to us."

"Oh? Soka.." I smirked.

Naruto then started again, "Gosh, I'm so pumped up for this years' exam! I'll most definitely surpass Sas-"

"Oh-Hai-Yo!"

Everyone looked up from their desks and turned their attention to the man standing by the door. I looked up from my shoes and turned my attention to the freak standing by the door.

He stepped inside as if there wasn't something sticking to his FACE. A freak wearing a long sleeved cotton shirt with dark black jeans to match with his contrasted fix. And by contrast, I mean his bleached white-grey tufts of hair that stuck out of his scalp like a Mohawk but with more potential. He had a sort of peach content skin town with perfect cheekbones that were still visible due to… that mask.

I swear, this guy was something else.

He. Was. Wearing. A. Surgeon. Mask.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why I can't come to class on time even on the first day of school." He started as he sat down in his chair.

"SAVE IT, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled over at him.

'Jeez…could he be any louder?'

"Ah, I can recognize that loud-mouth voice anywhere. It seems you're in my class once again, Naruto." The man seemed to smile through his mask.

"Heh-heh! Well aren't you hap—WAIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD MOUTH-DATTEBAYO!"

"Oi, oi. If you keep up with that I'll be deaf before this class ends." Kakashi chuckled lightly.

The man looked around the class for a while; his eyes scanned the room like a radar in motion.

"It seems I've got the same students from last year… well this makes things easier— Oh? How interesting…" He slowly spoke each word as soon as his eyes were directed to mine.

"It seems we have a new student. Interesting. Well, everyone get in your seats, today we'll be starting off with introductions." He clapped his hands together.

"Introductions?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Kakashi-sensei, not to be a drag or anything but even though we have a new student and all, we don't really need to introduce ourselves to people we already know." Shikamaru spoke up.

"YEAH! Why doesn't the new girl introduce herself!" One of the other classmates spoke up to the class.

"Eh!" I panicked.

'Damn. Damn. Damn. I'm HORRIBLE with introductions. I'll mess up for sure and probably break into one of those nervous smiles again!' I kept screaming in my head.

'ARE YOU REALLY THAT SPINELESS!' my inner-side fought with myself.

'Yes. Utterly and totally spineless…' I practically keeled.

'SHANNARO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT FROM SAKURA HARUNO!' she kept screaming in my head.

'Do I even have a choice!'

'Just relax already! If you keep thinking about it of course you'll mess up!' she urged again.

"Haruno." Kakashi's voice came up.

"Eh?"

"Sakura Haruno."

I looked up to see his cold grey eyes staring into my light pistachio shaded orbs. The dim contrast of his eyes scared me over how sharp his look was…

"H-Hai!" I practically jumped.

"Jeez… Normally, I'd have the class introduce themselves to you but it seems I'm outnumbered…" Kakashi muttered to himself but it was loud enough to hear at least.

"Well then. Please introd— Oh wait… this isn't right. There are 15 students in this classroom. There should be eighteen…"

"Ah! Sasuke had to take Karin to the nurse's office!" Naruto replied the forgotten favor.

Kakashi cocked his left eyebrow, "And why's that?"

I fidgeted nervously and scratched the back of my head, trying to look as innocent as possible but I could tell that from the sudden long range stare that Kakashi gave me that he looked past my innocence as a reason to be suspicious.

"Well-uhm…" Naruto started but couldn't really finish his sentence this time.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto (thank God) and muttered to his student, "Could it be that someone isn't telling me something… Not only is that breaking a rule but it's breaking two school rules for denying anything to do with violence."

Jesus…

My skin rippled into multiple shudders until the last word in his sentence.

"If you don't come off it right now and tell me what happened in this classroom I'll have no choice but to—"

"I SWEAR IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!" I practically cried out.

Kakashi then looked at me and gosh did that one look make me want to hide. Then, just when he was about to say something else I immediately put down full excuses as to why I knocked out one of his students;

"Karin was practically going to rip off my head so I HAD to knock her out! I SWEAR I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I'VE GOT WITNESSES!"

"KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out, "SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! Ask any one of us!"

'Arigatou, Naruto!' I smiled inside.

"EVEN ASKS SASUKE! He SAW it all!"

"Oi, dobe, stop involving my name in your sentence speech."

Everyone's attention went from Kakashi, Naruto, and me to the lone Sasuke Uchiha. Thank Kami that the spotlight turned to him…

"TELL HIM, SASUKE! IT WASN'T SAKURA-CHAN'S FAULT!" Naruto cried out to him.

Sasuke's view turned from Naruto to me. The corners of his lips rose into a coy grin and I could tell from the smile on his face that he was enjoying the situation. Damn, this could end up worse than it already is!

"Well, Sasuke… It's nice that you've decided to join the class. Now tell us who started what…" Kakashi sensei turned his attention to the Uchiha.

With one look on his face I knew EXACTLY what the Uchiha was going to spout out of his lips.

"Hai, hai. It—"

'Oh God… here it comes…'

"It was all Karin's intention. Sakura didn't do anything to start up a fight. It was all self defense."

'Lord, I knew he was going to—Wait. Za!'

That took me back a shit-load of shock. Who was this cocky bastard fooling…

"Is that so… well, enough of the drama. Everyone take your seats." Kakashi settled.

Almost as if it were in sync, everyone had settled close to their friends and were seated, waiting for Kakashi's instructions. Feeling a bit nervous, I sat down to the seat closest to me, feeling a little content with what I had since I was close to Naruto, who was sitting behind me, and Shikamaru, who was sitting on the left side of me. However, two bad things came out of this.

Bad thing number one: I was in front of the class with Kakashi's eyes directly towards me. Bad thing number two: Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the right side of me, still coyly smirking like the big bad wolf himself.

"Starting from the far right corner nearest to the window, introduce yourself down the line." Kakashi sighed.

"Wait! I thought Sakura was just going to introduce herself!" Kiba intruded.

"Ah, but she doesn't know everyone so well, yet you seem to know nicely how she wouldn't start a fight." He replied.

For some reason, that made me feel a lot more comfortable with the teacher than I had been before. It seems like Kakashi wasn't much of the stern scary creep that I labeled him out to be…

"Like I said, far right corner next to the window, start introducing yourself!" Kakashi demanded.

The sound of shuffling seat that backed up from the desk was heard. I turned my face around to see who was the unlucky sucker.

Oh?

He looks familiar…

The boy had silver-grey bleached hair, almost like Kakashi's and wore round black glasses that were similar to the eyepiece that Harry Potter wore… His eyes looked onyx black at first, however, when he rose up out of his seat, they changed to a dim grey…

He smiled sheepishly as he faced the class, his eyes staring directly to me as he introduced himself, "My name is Yakushi, Kabuto. I hope we get along nicely."

I bit my bottom lip as soon as he said the quote, "_**I hope we get along nicely**_".

He sat back down and the next student stood up immediately after he was seated. Afterwards it was a female student who introduced herself, and afterwards it had been some freak with a Mohawk. After nine students had introduced themselves, Sasuke had finally stood up. He glanced down at me with his demonic aura creeping beneath my skin as his eyes caught mine with a single glance.

Nervously, I looked back, trying not to flinch at such a hard stare, but the corner of his lips turned slightly and spread into a coy grin.

I had never seen this guy smile before.

More or less, I've never had seen him GRIN. But by the way the whole class stared in awe by his interesting behavior, I can tell they rarely saw him with such an expression either.

His lips moved and I could hear the words slipping from his mouth, one-by-one.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I know you'll find our high school _**interesting **_during your stay." He presented, playfully.

All at once, the shivers that had passed away started again from my neck to the small of my back. The rippled sensation caused my eyes to expand at such a crude remark that the Uchiha had stated in such a vulgar intentional impression. My long charcoal painted nails had dug deep into my skin, leaving non-permanent marks, due to how uncomfortable he had left me.

He had sat back down, and the next person was to go up. After seven more people, I, myself, had to stand up to face the crowd.

My seat had been empty and my back was turned to the teacher as I faced the crowd with a strong but coward-like expression on my face. I took in a deep breath before I started and began with telling everyone about myself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. This is my first year in the Konoha Hidden Leaf Village High School. I hope to get along with you all." I chuckled lightly as I smiled warmly to everyone as if I was giving a warm embrace to the class.

Fortunate enough, most of the students smiled back as I sat back down to relax myself from such stress. But before I even got the chance to be seated, Naruto stood up and began shouting his damn lungs out;

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CLASS TO THE FULLEST—!" he smirked and then finally ended in a so gentle tone, "Sakura-chan…"

The soft sound of my name from his lips contrasted so differently with Sasuke's low and intoxicating blush of a pronunciation…

Sasuke could've cared less and simply rested his head on the palm of his hand as he looked up at Naruto with a sense of dull weariness in his eyes. I, however, smirked slightly back to Naruto's wide grin and he answered back with the enthusiasm of those heavenly ocean blue eyes of his.

"Jeez, I swear Naruto…" Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head, officially annoyed of his companion's sudden outburst.

Afterwards, Kiba went up, then the boy "Shino Aburame" or something like that… and soon after was Shikamaru, and then Chouji, and the rest had been seated.

Kakashi-sensei didn't even mind that thirty minutes of his special class time had been wasted on silly introductions. To make matters even better, a few seconds after the last student sat down, he praised us and then rolled up his sleeve to check out his watch and "Hmm"ed' to himself.

"Well, there's about ten more minutes till class ends, I guess it's alright for you guys to talk till the bell rings since there's nothing more to say…" He sighed as he sat in his desk peacefully.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled out in relief as he stood up from his desk, stretching out his legs.

Shikamaru sighed, and just rested his head on his arms trying to dose off on his desk. When I looked back at Sasuke, I only noticed that he was staring back at me with such intention it nearly scared me.

"Oi, if you're going to keep looking you might as well take a picture…" I teased, sticking my tongue out playfully.

He scoffed and turned his head away but kept his eyes lingering to my face, "Why the hell would I need a tasteless picture of such a complete idiot."

"I don't know, you tell me. Why would you take a delicious picture of such a complete idol." I grinned back coyly.

He didn't seem to like the answer that much but he answered anyway;

"Jeez, you're so annoying…" He muttered and diverted his eyes away from mine.

I scoffed back and turned my head the other way, but it seemed like even if I did, it seemed like I still had the vision of the captured lock of our eyes together.

Instead of thinking about it too much, I glanced back at our unnerving teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

Now he's one type of character I hope to get used to, not only was he very entertaining during this class period, but he actually had the kind virtue of letting us take a break on the first day of school. Unbelievable.

But you wouldn't believe what he did next…

My eyes watched as his arm traveled down to his desk drawer to pull out an orange light book with a direct circle-slash sign in the back.

'ICHI ICHI PARADISE!'

Kakashi. Read. Porn.

Hold on, there's only ONE way I can respect this guy if he reads "that type" of porn…

"Eh… Kakashi-sensei…" I started out nervously.

He looked up from his book just when I called upon his name, "Nande?"

I looked him straight in the eye and took in the energy to ask….

"Kakashi-sensei… Do you read yaoi?"

…

The chattered classroom had finally spread over to a whole new level of silence. This was even worse than when I practically knocked out Karin with one blow of my fist. Either, I really hit the bingo spot right now, or Kakashi doesn't know what to say from my sudden outburst.

People had stared at my form for a while now until they decided to slowly go back to their desirable chatter.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Why do you ask…." He stated calmly.

I grinned a little wider and replied, "Just…Won-der-ing."

"Oh? Would you like to see for yourself what kind of books I prefer to read?" He asked, holding up his book to me.

I smirked slightly and shook my head, "I'll read it as soon as you've finished your book."

His stare lingered to me, "Is that so… I guess that's awfully polite of you. I'll remember that."

And with that he looked back at his book with more interest in his expression than before.

But then something caught his eye, expanding the pupil with shock. Instantly, I watched as he violently stood up from his desk and slammed his fist down on the oak wood surface with the tension he had created through his hands.

The students glanced back at their sensei and noticed this strange behavior. The man was trembling for god sakes!

His skin was much paler than before and it looked as if he had died on the spot. But the man held it together as he started to make out the words, "Masaka….It can't be…"

"Hm?" I tried sounding out even though I was just about as scared as he was, though not for the same reasons.

A small trickle of sweat ran threw his forehead and just when it settled to his cheekbone he snapped.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE LIKE THAT!"

Kakashi instantly took his book and ran straight to the door. We stared in awe as he opened the door so hard we thought he would snap the ligaments of its spine open. He stepped out briskly and slammed the door back in its place with the following "BANG".

"So…as I was saying…" one of the students began again but was shushed back into silence with the following;

""

And the voices came back again, followed by the screeching of chairs shifting;

"Great… Well I guess we'll continue in ninth period…"

"Ninth period?"

"I thought we had ten periods?"

"That's extra curriculum, dumb ass!"

"Is he always like this?" I asked Naruto, who was getting his bag from his desk.

"Hmmm.." Naruto started and spoke again, "I guess you can say he sorta is… It really depends on if it's a book he already read or a new novel."

"He's still a perverted sensei. I bet he reads yuri as well." Kiba grinned slightly.

"Oh? Have you read that type of genre yourself, Kiba?" Sasuke's voice came up.

I looked behind me to see he was walking behind us with Shikamaru and Chouji. Odd enough, I found the effort to give him the dirtiest look I can make and stuck out my tongue childishly to his face.

Even stranger, instead of rolling his eyes, he simply put that dull expressionless face to work and stuck his tongue back out.

"Damn straight! Girl x girl genres are hot!" Kiba didn't deny.

"And what about _**you**_, Sasuke-_**kun**_. What genre's do _**you**_ like the most?" I finally spoke out.

Just when we entered the hallway I turned the other way to face him, walking backwards the whole way.

He cocked an eyebrow up and said nothing.

Taking advantage of that I put on my best smirk.

"Is it possible _**you**_ like yaoi?" I asked, coy as ever.

That caused the corner of his lips to rise as he finally smiled from humor.

"Why is it that all you ever talk about is "yaoi". _Is it possible…_" he started, rephrasing my last quote, "_…that __**you**__ like yaoi?"_

I scoffed at his last comment.

"I'm just curious, is all. After all, Kakashi reads porn and I'm not sure what kind of porn. And I have no clue what you like to read..." I started.

"But then again, there's that thing with your name…." I pondered by myself, turning back the other side to walk normally.

"Name?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, name. Oi, _**Sas-uke-kun**_." I called after him.

"Hn?"

_**'There he goes again with that "hn"! Where have I heard it before?' **_I wondered.

"How do you spell your name…" I asked.

I could tell he was curious now. He spoke slowly and cautiously.

"S-A-S-U-K-E. Sasuke." He replied.

"Exactly!" I stated.

"Exactly what?" Kiba nudged.

"Uke?" Shikamaru guessed.

Instantly, I turned around to point at Shikamaru, who was walking along with Sasuke.

"YES! Ding, Ding, Ding!" I fired, "Jeez, I'm surprised you even thought of the word, Shika-kun!"

Then there stood an awkward silence.

"S-shika-kun?" Kiba stifled a laugh.

"Really. You call me Cockooto-kun, but you call Shikamaru, "Shika-chan"." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

Shikamaru's irritated glance stood from me, moving to Sasuke, "Cockooto is worse. It suits that awful raven's ass spike at the back of your head."

"Is that so… Shika-kun sounds like something your mother would call you. I wonder if she really _**does**_ call you that… _**Shika-kun**_." Sasuke smirked.

"Oi! Back to the point! We're talking about "ukes" aren't we?" Naruto reminded.

"What's a uke?" Chouji asked, absentmindedly.

"That's what I wanna know." Naruto nudged on.

"Jeez..It means someone who's getting his ass fucked." Shikamaru was blunt.

"How would you know, _**Shika-kun**_." Kiba smirked.

"He's awfully smart… So I wouldn't blame him if he did know, Inu-chan…" I replied.

"INU-CHAN!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I-N-U-chan!" I grinned coyly.

"Dog-chan suits Kiba." Naruto snickered, leaning over to flick Kiba's ear.

"Tch! Who was asking you, asswipe!" Kiba smacked Naruto over the head.

"Nobody needs to ask me, asslicker!"

When I saw my last classroom, I instantly pulled over to the door before I was involved in Naruto and Kiba's trash talk. Naruto shut his mouth for one second to notice that I was no longer following them like a lost puppy.

"I'll talk to you guys after school!" I waved off after them.

"Where!" Naruto asked back.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder in interest.

"I'll just meet you in front of the school! We can walk home afterwards!" I grinned.

"Where do you live!" Kiba hollered over, stopping to talk before they left.

"Near the condos in the one square!" I replied back.

"COOL! I think we're neighbors then!" Naruto grinned.

"What!" I asked, astonished.

"I'll tell you later!" He replied and they all walked off like runway male models.

I smirked as I watched them leave, and a few seconds after, I went inside my classroom.

As soon as I stepped inside I heard a gasp in awe out of the dim chatter of students.

"Hey, I know you, don't I?" The voice rose.

There she was, sitting on some guy's desk and appeared to be having a conversation with two boys at the same time. One had dark brunette hair and light tan skin with a built body of muscles that were visible from his sleeveless black and white _Anarchy_ band shirt.

He had baggy jeans with giant sneakers of black and white with neon purple that matched his checkered purple and white wristband on his left arm. He glanced over at me and I noticed his dark black eyes that looked almost contrasted to Temari's dark hazel orbs.

Next to her, I noticed red tufts of hair popping from a guy that was leaning backwards against a desk next to her.

He stared down at the floor with absolutely no interest in anything that was going on in the classroom. I did see a peek of his light baby blue orbs and noticed they looked almost like Ino's baby blue shade.

Honestly…

He looked adorable.

The way he wore a simple black and white striped sleeveless hoodie made it look so adorable to his thin proportion of a body. Black denim skinny jeans also suited the boy's looks and negative charm but did its works when it came to multiple studded belts that made him look like an absolute rock star.

I looked the other way to see a certain blond punkette' staring at me with her evergreen dark eyes. How could I forget that girl with outrageous hair that no one else can possibly copy and look amazing at the same time.

"TEMARI!" I grinned and instantly ran over to her with a stupid smile on my face.

Instantly, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders for no absolute reason to give her the embrace I wanted to give her in lunch. But this time it wasn't so awkward to see her, so of course I wanted to give her a hug!

"Jeez! You didn't have to attack me you know!" She chuckled and hugged back.

"If I didn't, it'd be boring!" I smirked and let go.

"Oi, who the hell is this?" the brunette asked cautiously, scratching the back of his head.

"Kankuro! What do you mean "who the hell is this"? Be more polite please! She's a new student, and one of my new friends!" Temari winked at me.

I smirked and turned to "Kankuro" to hold up a hand, "A pleasure to meet you!"

He stared at first at my hand and then hesitantly grabbed it to a shake, "It's a pleasure."

I let go and then faced the red head next to Temari, giving off my best smile. But awkward enough, I felt the cold aura from this boy send chills down my back. Instantly, Temari's careless smirk stiffened into a simple smile.

"And who might you be?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

The boy didn't look up to my face but instead, he ignored me in dead silence.

"That's Gaara. He's my younger brother…" Temari introduced sheepishly..

Kankuro scoffed, "He doesn't talk much, so don't expect to get a full sentence out of him…"

"Is that so." I grinned wider and turned back to Gaara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, **Gaara-kun**" His name escaped my lips like velvet under fire.

His eyes widened a bit and I could tell shudders ripped down his back the way I said his name so casually.

Temari couldn't help but stand there astonished at my strange way of introductions.

"Oh? You don't have any intentions to even talk to me?" I asked childishly, leaning over to his face until I could feel the heat from his cheeks.

"How cruel." I chuckled.

"_If you don't back off by the time class starts, I'll rip that smile off your face_." Words finally escaped through his lips.

The sound of his voice was so deadly. In a way, it wasn't really raspy but really unnaturally serious and dignified. That just made me snap.

Instantly, my arms wrapped themselves around his waist and I could tell from that sudden movement, he jumped up in shock. I pulled him over like a teddy bear and grinned as I nuzzled my nose under his neck childishly.

"So Ka-wa-ii!" I practically screamed out!

There was so much silence in the air that I just stopped squishing this person and finally let go to see their reaction. As soon as I saw the look on his face, I grinned even harder to see that apparently, "Gaara" was blushing!

LIKE A TOMATO!

I took the advantage and pinched his cheeks, knowing that Kankuro and Temari were staring at me as if I just came out of the asylum to attack their younger brother.

"How cute! Even the most scariest guys here have a kawaii side to them!" I giggled and instantly he furrowed his brow, blushing harder.

"Are you stupid. Didn't I tell you to back of—"

Getting bored, I interrupted him by kissing the tip of his nose, interested in what he'd do next.

I leaned away and saw his whole face go starch red, burning up to the last brain cell. His eyes were wide like saucers and the orbs of his eyes dilated like balloons getting helium.

Chuckling, I backed off finally, sitting over to an empty desk before he fainted on me.

But instead, he covered the rest of his face in embarrassment. And I knew why.

The class stared at the both of us in awe.

Temari cocked one eyebrow and grinned to her own amusement at her brother's changed stiff expression to his new shy tone image.

I simply grinned down at my handiwork, proud that I shaped his mood up to a better extent.

"Oi. _**Gaara-kun**_.." I started.

He flinched just at the sound of my voice saying "kun".

"You're too **ka-wa-ii** when you blush… It makes you look awfully scrump-dilly-ump-tious." I giggled lightly.

""

Class had started. Then it ended. And I was still on a roll.

∞•†•∞

"To think that you were that insane to kiss Gaara!" Kiba laughed out loud as I walked home with the gang.

"Hey! Not insane! Just a little high off of sharpies!" I grinned like the Cheshire Cat himself.

"So what did the stone cold bastard do after that!" Naruto asked, interested in my little story.

"What do you think he did, dobe? Probably, fainted as soon as she got near him." Sasuke scoffed.

'Jeez.. He had to ruin every one of my moments….' I thought to myself.

"He blushed like a tomato!" I laughed out loud, proving Sasuke wrong for once.

"Hn. That's awfully surprising."

"No! That's just awfully mean! I can't believe I ruined the ice-king's reputation at school!" I guffawed at myself.

"At least you boosted your own reputation at school." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"What reputation?" I asked.

"Reputation. You actually got one on your first day of school, idiot. Apparently, people know you as the crazy chick with pink hair." He replied.

"Oh? I'm honored to have such a reputation." I bowed over.

"Honestly, in every class you start a riot-dattebayo! It's amazing how ridiculous you can be, Sakura-chan!" Naruto admired.

"I try." I grinned happily.

"But really! First period, I hear you got in a fight with Karin and got Anko to get her to do push-ups for punishment!" Naruto didn't stop.

"Not only that but you went so far to get Orochimaru to throw a book at you…" Sasuke smirked, walking ahead, ignoring my irritated expression that was pasted on my face.

"That and you asked if Kakashi read gay p—"

"I GET IT, I GET IT!" I shouted out in frustration, "I'll try being more rational about my behavior."

As soon as my voice cleared up from the conversation, I couldn't hear anyone else's voice to overcome mine. The whole area was filled with silence.

Nobody stopped walking or anything…

Everyone just stopped talking.

Shops, markets, trees, homes, apartments, passed us as the silence grew and grew.

I found myself trying to step over every crack I saw in the cement walk but I found myself stepping on the board line from each square to each square.

After practically tripping myself, I turned around furiously and blew up;

"WHAT!"

The guys stopped and each showed different expressions. Taken a back, Kiba and Naruto instantly flinched from my sudden outburst. Sasuke, on the other hand, was cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Nande?" Naruto asked, looking half nervous than he should be.

"That's MY question. I say one thing, and you guys are silent as if you were put on mute!" I shouted at them.

Going up to each of them, I flicked all of their noses yelling, "Unmute! Unmute! Unmute!"

"Oi."

My hand was stopped the moment his hand gripped itself on my wrist. I stared back at his cold charcoal eyes and gave him the dirtiest look that would shun the devil. He stared back without much of an effort and let go of my hand.

I pulled it back to my side and he walked away without much of a thought.

"Uchiha…" I growled lowly.

"You're annoying."

….

Another stretch of silence consumed the area.

I felt a giant nerve pulsing through my head as I slowly rethought back to what he said.

'**ANNOYING!**' My inner practically screamed like a banshee.

'Annoying…' I thought to myself.

"Neh, Sasuke-teme, who the **FAWK **do you think you are calling Sakura-chan ann-"

"Oi, Cockatoo-kun, go fuck a pole and lick it clean." I challenged, going straight in front of him, practically bumping roughly into his arm as I sped up.

"You seriously need to think of more wise ass cracks. Try thinking up something else creative…" I heard him behind me.

I felt his presence come closer to me as the warmth of his breath hit the back of my neck;

"_**Sa-ku-ra-chan**_."

**.:Jinx:. :: Hah, jeez, I'm surprised I managed to go even this far with the chapter. Originally, I planned about another 50 pages. But in the end… I ended up with twenty. Next time, I promise forty because I know you guys love summaries. And as far as I'm getting on this story, I just hope you guys like it so far and if I ever ruin it in the most dumbest of ways; Please tell me. Otherwise, I'll like…throw effin bananas at my computer and feel like such a dumb fuck for not seeing it in the first place. X]**

**I'm probably going to put in more Saku/Sasu fanfics since most people like that couple anyway. Personally, I'm a Saku/Sasu fan. But I'm also a yaoi Naru/Sasu fan as well. So I might put up some yaoi in this account. Who knows?**

**Also, I've done a few Death Note fanfics as well, except I haven't posted them on . I posted them on . Hah, silly me. Quizilla deletes all my lemons :]**

**Screw Quizilla. I'm going for the smut and lemons for this site. Same with the yaoi.**

**Oh, some of you have been asking.. "Jeez, why is this rated M.?"**

**Well, it may not look like it now, but I'm planning on having a "cough" "cough" a few heavy scenes in the story so you'll understand that further on ;] Besides that, I'll try and update more, maybe even update on weekends if my imagination switch turns on, and for the rest, just enjoy :]**

**Thank you~**

**Arigatou~**


	3. The Earl Gray

**Alright, I know what you guys are thinking so far, "Oh fuck, not another high school story". Yes this is a high school story. No. This isn't ANOTHER High school story. This time, it's more random and hilarious. It's like a group of neon sharpies in a pack of common colored ones.**

**In this story, I wanted Sakura to be more interesting than the original brands of stories where it's just "Sasuke-kun, I WANT YOU IN M—" [ You get it -.-; ]**

**I hate immediate lemons :]**

**So lemons are coming in further time. Maybe even at the most random time when they're in class and Orochimaru wants a three some with Kabuto and Sasuke-chan. xD**

**But other than that, you kinda get where I'm going with this.**

**As for Sakura's little show here, yeah, I realize she wears tube tops and she calls girls like Karin sluts. I really wanted to outline the girl's personality trait along with her little clothing line.**

**Same with Ino and Hinata. Hinata reminds me of pure snow so most of the times she might be wearing white or something blue to match with her inner self. And at other times, shades like lilac or maybe green, or even grey also resemble her enthusiasm and social integrity.**

**Ino is more of a lilac and neon fan however. I want her to be more of the urban punkette' group that England has inspired me to dress up as. So usually if she ever goes out, she might be wearing those dark purple and white zebra ballet flats or neon purple and pink tutus to go along with her cliché of entertainment.**

**Sakura on the other hand is another mixture that I use specifically because she reminds me of what most girls want to be. "The Center Of GOOD Attention" group. In a way, she should get along good with most colors [ specifically white, red, pink, black, grey ].**

**That's pretty much it. I'm probably going to even through in a Frat party in there, but I doubt it. Hah. As for everything else, enjoy. I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, but if I did want to own anyone, Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki are my crack whores. Except for Orochimaru. He's my whore biscuit.**

**Ah yes, also, P.O.V.'s are available today and for the rest of whatever is yet to come in this ridiculous fanfic.**

**JINXIE CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Btw, The New OC Belongs To ChibiVampireQueen :]**

**Thank You For Your Idea And OC For This Project **

…

∞•†•∞

**Chapter Three**

**The Earl Gray**

**3**

∞•†•∞

**Karin Maxwell**

∞•†•∞

"That friggin bitch!" I practically seethed as I practically sprang forward, clinging my French tipped nails to the mattress of the nurse's hospital beds.

Instantly, pain was ringing in the ribs of my stomach and I could feel myself wincing automatically at the excruciating strain.

"Miss Maxwell, I'd appreciate it more if you were more aware of your language in this nursing room." The nurse warned me with a strict eye over my frame.

"Of course, Nurse Wesley. I wasn't thinking at the moment." I explained.

The nurse nodded her head toward me and turned back to her computer, typing up a report or something stupid.

'Go eat a dick, skank.' I thought to myself.

I looked back at my lap and dug my nails deep against the skin of my hands as I buried my anger deep into the bottom of my heart.

Alright, I've gotta calm down. I'll pay that ugly pink dumb fuck later but for now, I've got to think of a plan.

"Karin!" A voice came up from the deep silence of the room.

As if on time, Tayuya and Rin came inside, running forward to my hospital bed.

"We heard you were at the nurse's! That pink little fucker did this, didn't she?" Tayuya sneered.

"Tch." I looked away, ashamed of having them see me in this situation.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. We'll take care of the pink trasher for you, Karin. After all, it's the least we can do for not standing up for you back in gym…"

I thought for a second and realized this might actually help my payback.

"Alright. But make sure that I see bruises on her face by tomorrow." I made them promise.

Suddenly I saw a very dark figure shifting away from the door of the nursing room but I thought nothing of it as I seethed anger again through my fury.

Gritting my teeth I thought to myself, "She'll realize like a punch to the face that she should never mess with Karin Maxwell ever again."

∞•†•∞

Sasuke Uchiha

∞•†•∞

I turned another hallway, dodging any other fangirls that were attempting to glomp me through the crowded hallways of Konoha high school.

"SASUKE-KUN! ~ " the girls squealed.

One of them actually kept up with my stamina and almost tackled me to the floor with their outrageous attempt to glomp me.

My legs sped over to the boy's bathroom until I could finally dodge their pathetic attempts to stalk me down. Before they could even step inside, I heard one of them protest out loud.

"—But director Tsunade will see us if we go inside! The hallways are scattered with cameras everywhere!"

"Good girl." I thought to myself and sighed in relief as soon as they groaned in protest and were gone in seconds.

I peeped out through the door and looked down the hallways, scanning them to see if anyone else was currently visible, male or female.

But there was no suspicion of any person or persons and if I was lucky, most of the girls in the school would be heading home by now.

For now, I'd have to find Naruto since the dobe wanted to walk with the others and I after school.

Alert and prepared, I started to walk down the main hallway where the entrance/exit stood. I waited near the nurse's room for the idiot to show up, however, something else took me in interest.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. We'll take care of the pink trasher for you, Karin. After all, it's the least we can do for not standing up for you back in gym…" a voice was heard from the nurse's office.

My ears were alarmed when they spoke of the word "pink" and instantly I thought of the rosette girl that had registered the school.

"Alright. But make sure that I see bruises on her face by tomorrow." I heard Karin order the person/persons.

"So Karin was that low in order to get revenge. Even if it meant going one against two in order to get whatever she wanted." I thought to myself.

Before I could hear anymore, Naruto's voice instantly called me, "SAS-UKEEEE!"

I turned around hissing for Naruto to shut up.

The idiot stared in puzzlement over why I was so harsh towards him. Little did he even know about the situation right now.

I rushed towards him, grabbing his arm and sped over to the exit dragging him along with me.

"Where's the others." I asked him, as soon as we reached outside.

"They're waiting in the back of the school…" he started. "Why? What's the rush?"

"It's nothing. I just feel like having tea early this morning…" I replied.

∞•†•∞

Sakura Haruno

∞•†•∞

_**(Fifteen Minutes After The Others Went Home…)**_

"Okay, my turn. What would you do if…." I started, looking up at the ceiling, pondering over my question, "I slammed the back of your head into a wall."

Hah, you have no idea what's going on do you, Mr. or Mrs. Reader? Let's take it slow and easy. Either that, or you might want to reread the last overall chapter.

At the moment, I'm walking to my apartment room. And guess who the hell is

accompanying me there?

Shika-chan?

Inu-chan?

Gaara-neechan?

None of the fucking above, asswipes!

And I swear, if any of you guessed Cockotoo-chan, you can all stuff peanut butter filling down your pants, you freaks.

Just kidding.

Well at the moment, I'm walking down the hallways of the apartment building 3 on floor seven trying to find out where the cheese dips is room 113. Who the hell am I walking with?

The one and only!

SHINO ABURAME!

…..

No, but really, its Naruto.

When everyone from the group, returned back to their homes, we were the only ones left and he even told me after eighth period that he was a neighbor with me. But hell, I didn't know we were next-door neighbors!

113 and 112 was our destination, and we got so bored with the walk we started playing the game, "What would you do if…".

So back to my question before.

What would Naruto do if I slammed the back of his head against the wall?

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and folded his arms while he was walking,

concentrating thoughtfully on his answer, "I'd probably scream "DATTEBAYO!" and be bleeding a pintsize cup of blood."

"That sounds reasonable." I stated.

"Okay then, what would you do if Kiba humped your leg like a dog in heat?" Naruto grinned.

"Dogs don't get in heat. Do they?" I pondered.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I've never owned a pet, much or less than an actual gerbil!" He retorted.

"Well jeez! Either way, I'd kick Inu-chan's face and tell him to go shag some hobo!" I Jeered.

Naruto smirked slightly at the thought of it. Shaking my head, I continued on.

"What would you do if Cockotoo-kun kissed you."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmmm."

"Well…. I'd probably choke on my own spit and curse him out." Naruto replied, without a second thought.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked, expecting a more violent answer.

"Because it's happened before."

"Za!"

I nearly choked on my own spittle!

"Before you get your perverted antic thoughts again, I swear it's not how it seems like." He smirked slightly, punching my shoulder teasingly.

"Explain. Before my perverted antic thoughts control my judgment." I chuckled.

"Well… We were sorta fighting. I guess I was leaning a little to close to him cuz' I was sitting on his desk, but then this one guy accidentally bumped into me and it sorta… happened?"

I couldn't stop grinning from that.

"Happened?"

"Yes… Happened." He ruffled his hair nervously, sliding his hand back to scratch the back of his head.

"Then… I suppose that means… nothing happened between the two of you afterwards?" I leaned closer, teasing the guy.

Not even paying attention, his eyes strayed and then looked back to my jasmine orbs, expanding them in shock as he backed away a little more.

"S-SHUT UP! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" He retorted.

I threw up a laugh and shook my hand to him, assuring him that I believed in his story.

"Besides…" he muttered to himself.

"Isn't the first kiss, always the worst?"

∞•†•∞

I finally locked the door behind me, after struggling so hard to get the key to turn the other way by abusing the lock. Turning around behind me, I started down the hall to my living room.

My feet were worn out and practically throbbing from the walk and my face was moist from the hot sun beating down on it. The tube top that I picked out specially for today was stuck to my torso like a fan girl sticks to her favorite plushy. Pink strands of hair were tussled all over the place of my scalp and I knew they were worn out from the dreaded heat.

When I entered the living room, I tossed the keys to my coffee table to keep there, where they'll be waiting until tomorrow morning to be used again.

I was in no position to be going out tonight; the only thing in my mind right now…

Was a hot bath...

Oh, just the thought made pleasure ripple through my mind…

While I made my way to the bathroom, I made no hesitations to strip. I peeled off my tank top and struggled to take off my skinny jeans while balancing on one foot. Finally, I removed the lacy underwear of the day, covering myself with a towel robe. I pinned my dangling bangs to the top of my scalp, uncovering my big ass forehead of wonder to be exposed to the mirror.

I smirked at my reflection and turned back to the bath pouring in some mineral rocks to improve the health benefits of my skin.

Rose scented mineral rocks that came with the rose water spa supply that I bought from Bath & Body Works. Perfect.

But mineral rocks didn't cut it at all. I needed some bubbles as well at least. Just to suit the mood.

I searched the cabinets for some bubble extract to react to the water but found none.

Wait. NONE!

» Snapped «

SON OF A HOOKER! I BOUGHT SOME FROM FRIGGIN' WALMART FOUR DAYS AGO! AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN IT JUST DISAPEARED TO FRIGGIN NOOBADOOBIN LAND! Oh hell no.

» Tyra Banks Snap «

AWWWWWWWH HEYELLL NAW! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING YOU DAMN BUBBLE MAKING PIECE OF-

» Cute Snap «

Dawwwww~Desu! Where'd my [[FRIGGIN]] bubbles go? Now I have to go to [[FUCKING]] Wal-Mart to get a new one… How [[FUCKING]] unfortunate~desu..

» Sakura Snap «

'Jeez… now what the hell am I going to do…' I thought to myself as I kept searching the drawers and cabinets of my bathroom.

Obviously, I'm too tired to really give a flying fuck, however, I still want my bubbles, so I'll continue to search for my friggin bubbles until I find them.

Yes, I'm too stubborn for my own good, sue me, I'm an animated character for god sakes. You see the Fairy Odd Parents on Nickelodeon yet you don't sue them for saying the word "sexy" too much.

I took out three sponges from the cabinet, five bars of soap, my Don Ed Hardy designed hair products [ Hair dryer, flat iron, curler (You get the point)], two boxes of ear cleaners, and a semi large jar of jasmine scented mineral rocks for the bath.

I looked back into my cabinet and spotted, just in the corner, a long, thin, pink bottle of Powerpuff Girls bubble extract.

'Eep!' I mentally squealed to myself, thinking how pleasurable this bath was going to be.

But then something else interrupted my bath time.

"Deeeh-Nnnn-Daoung"

Ding dong. Friggin, ding dong.

Son. Of. A. Whore.

I ignored the door bell for just a second, just to unscrew the cap of the bubble bottle. Afterwards, I took more time into filling the tub with more than half of what was inside the bottle. [ Maybe not the smartest of choices… ]

I hurried up, grabbing a long red and black plaid bath robe (that could be easily mistaken as a casual robe) and slipped it on my frame to cover my naked body as I buttoned it to the tip of my knees, tying it's ribbon for a more secure feeling. I'll change once I figure out who the fuck is ringing my doorbell.

Letting the water run, I dashed out of the bathroom, through the hall to the door where the stranger was waiting outside. I practically ran forward, into the door, almost slamming it down on the other side. However, I was careful and managed to stop myself in good timing. Afterwards, I slid the cover where I could peek an eye through to see who was outside my door.

Standing on my tippy-toes, I leaned forward so that my eye could accustom to the peephole.

There was a black figure standing outside my door, shifting side to side impatiently. When my eyes adjusted to the microscopic hole, I nearly froze in my position.

I hissed in a low voice, "What's he doing here!"

As if he heard me, his eyes adjusted from the door to the microscopic hole that I was looking into. Stone cold black eyes that looked as if they were aligned with the color of crimson in the light. His flared cockatoo hair was the first thing that caught my eye, being able to recognize him.

Catching my eyes with his. I practically backed away from the door, as if it was possessed.

"Sakura…" I heard him say behind the door.

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice but I held my feet to the ground, calming myself to a more unalarmed state. However, he continued to speak.

"I know you're there."

My eyes widened and I looked back towards the door.

"I just wanted to give you back your wristband…" I heard him sigh.

"And how did you come up with my wristband? Did you steal it while I wasn't looking?" I stabbed at him.

"I don't know. It must have come off when we bumped into each other. I found it on the floor and tried getting it back to you before you left school but I forgot." He explained.

"Oh…" I spoke in realization.

I looked down at my appearance, wondering if I should change before I unlock the door but then realize that he's just going to return a wristband so there's no use in getting changed for nothing.

My hands were fumbling with the locks as I spoke through to him, "I'll unlock the door right now…"

As soon as I removed the last lock, it hit me like lightning against steel metal: I wasn't wearing any wristbands today.

"Sasuke, what are you playing at-"

Just as I asked, the door sprang open so easily; he entered inside as if there was no need to break in at all. I stared in awe as he kicked the door's frame back in place with the heel of his converse before he slid his footwear off politely.

"What exactly do you think you're doing…" I spoke slowly, carefully determining what to do about the situation in hand.

He turned his head over to me, and cocked it to the right curiously, "So that's where you were."

I watched as he drew closer, walking over until my back was hit against the wall. His hand slammed against the surface of the wall, inches away from my head however, my eyes never left sight of his.

"Sakura…" he leaned to my ear, whispering my name.

I nearly cringed at the feeling of his breath against the edge of my inner ear.

"Nan-de…Sasuke…" I spoke slowly, carefully choosing what words to escape my lips.

He then took his free hand to caress my jaw, tilting my head to face his however I closed one of my eyes, nervous over what he was thinking in that strange head of his. I could feel my knees buckle at the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach since I was at the loss of any underwear. I crossed my arms trying my best to hide the chest that was left unguarded from a bra.

My face was burning heat with the blush that had formed on my cheeks.

He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?

I almost gasped the minute I heard his voice speak aloud.

"Prepare a cup of tea for me this instant. Earl gray, black, no sugar or milk." He spoke automatically, leaning away from my frame with every word.

"Is that clear." He asked, turning around before he headed towards my kitchen.

My left eyebrow twitched in realization over what he said. I started to lean back forward from the sudden relief of stress that he just formed around me, dispersing from the surroundings of my own home.

He had the dignity to ask for tea when I was currently about to take a bath!

The bastard had no shame…

"What do you mean by "prepare a cup of tea for me this instant"!" I demanded, walking up to him as my confidence built up with every bit of strength I had left in me.

"I mean exactly what I just said." He spoke, without a wisp of fear in his tone.

"Say it again." I walked up to him and spoke to his face.

"I dare you."

He looked down at my frame and smirked slightly in a coy matter.

"Prepare a cup of tea for me, please, _Sa-ku-ra-chan_."

_He had __**some**__**nerve**__, that Uchiha._

∞•†•∞

'How'd it end up like this…' I asked myself, as I searched the black and red metallic styled kitchen cabinets for Earl Gray.

"Oi, _Sakura-chan_, remember that I like me tea black with no sugar, milk, or honey." His voice turned up again, taunting me.

"Hai, hai." I replied in a not-so-cheerful tone.

"I couldn't even get the chance to change after he ordered me to serve him tea! That's vulgar!

I grabbed a tin box of Earl Gray, opening up the top lid so that I could grab a packet of the tea bag to put in the dark blue and white entranced tea cup that stood waiting by the counter.

A kettle of hot water was sitting against the hot stove's surface waiting any moment to burst into a full steam pitched squeal.

And there sat Sasuke Uchiha, in _**my**_ kitchen, sitting on one of _**my**_ high barstool chairs, waiting as he put his shoulder against _**my**_ high top counters for a bar.

Oh yes, that Uchiha had some nerve.

He just barges in, with not so much of a "Hello" or a "Good Afternoon" and requests for tea while I'm trying to take a simple bath in my own ho—.

THE BATH! 

I left the water on too long!

My feet sped past the counters heading directly toward the bathroom. Apparently Sasuke noticed this and I heard the chair skid against the hard wood floors as he stood back up from the chair.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw giant mountains of bubbles, EVERYWHERE. The bubbles had rose to half of my wall, and the water was seeping through the bathtub into the tiles were half of the floor was covered in soapy water. Instantly, I took action and came over to bathtub, grabbing for the knob where the water was controlled and spun it to the other side turning the running water off.

I sighed in relief, and looked back to see Sasuke waiting at the door, only to stare in awe at the scene I just created.

Bubbles that had rose so high to the wall, covering the bathtub's surface as if they were clouds stuffed inside the pipes of the water system. The floor's surface was covered halfway in a connected puddle of water that soaked up most of the carpet in the bathroom.

I nearly blushed in embarrassment at him seeing how stressed out I was.

"Damn, I should have locked the door behind me…" I thought bitterly to myself.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now, I had to try and clean this mess up before he takes advantage of the situation I'm put in—.

"Jeez, Sakura… You could've told me you were busy at the moment…" he sighed, coming closer as the bottoms of his socks were soaked up in the water below him.

He looked down and smirked a little, chuckling.

"To think that you were this reckless…" He teased.

I blushed furiously and shoved him to the side as soon as he was inches away from me.

"It was your fault for kicking my door unlocked just for your own amusement!" I fought back.

He slid against the wall and propped himself up so that he was in front of me once again.

"If it was my fault, why didn't you turn off the water before you answered the door, hm?" he smirked slightly.

"SHADDAP, UCHIHA!" I yelled out loud before I shoved him again into the bathtub of bubbles and soapy water.

My eyes widened in realization of what I just did.

But it was too late. As soon as his body hit the floor of the bathtub, water consumed his whole body, splashing around his frame.

His hair was soaked, and his bangs were practically sticking to his forehead. I could barely see his eyes but even his face was wet due to the splash. Beneath the water, I could tell that his clothes were drenched because from the surface of the water, his T-shirt was practically attached to his skin.

I almost jumped when his head lifted up, lifelessly, and still silent from the sudden push.

"I'm…sorry?" I tried not to seep out a giggle as I lent my hand to him.

He paused as he grabbed it and then…

"WHAT THE—!"

His arm pulled me toward him as his arms turned me around so that my back hit against his chest. My body was in between his legs and I was completely held captive in such an embarrassing position.

Soap got in my eyes the second the water splashed in my face. I groaned in pain at the stinging pain that brought on to the surface of my eyes. I didn't even care that my bathrobe was getting soaked so easily from the drenching water!

"You idiot! I HAVE SOAP IN MY EYES BECAUSE OF YOU!" I scolded him.

"Jeez, you complain an awful lot, don't you." He teased.

I heard something thud out and I gasped out as soon as the spray of cold water hit the surface of my warm skin.

"AH!" I practically squealed out.

I felt hands touching my face. Touching my eyes, rubbing against them trying to rinse the soap out.

He tilted my face up but I fought back, stiffening.

"It's too cold!" I complained.

"It'll take too long to make the water warmer, just rinse out the water for now." He sighed.

I obeyed, holding back any other embarrassing squeals caused by the hot and cold effect against my skin as I rinsed out the soap from the corners of my eyes.

As soon as the surface of my eyes relaxed, I blinked a few times trying to get the dots from my vision to disperse.

However, something interrupted me as soon as I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me close to their form.

"Eh—?"

"Sakura."  
"Wh-what…" I spoke out with a hint of stubbornness in my tone.

I felt him lean against my frame, his chest against my back as he started to speak against my ear, letting me feel his breath hitting the most ticklish edges of my ear.

"Aren't you a little naïve to let a boy in your house while you're all alone." He taunted once more.

I elbowed his stomach making him cough out breath, as his arms loosened from my waist.

"Not if the boy was the one who forced his way into my own house!" I fought back until suddenly I heard the steam of tea squeal from the stove in the kitchen.

I stood up immediately, in shock that I had forgot the tea so easily!

As soon as I got halfway up, pain overfilled the side of my knee and I crashed back down into the bathtub, splashing soapy water everywhere.

He took the chance to wrap his arms back against my waist and pulled me close just so his chin could lay against my shoulder.

The first thing I heard escape his lips was, "I never knew _Sa-ku-ra _was such a klutz."

I turned my head back to face him, giving him the dirtiest look, "It's not my fault! I hurt my leg when you pulled me in!"

Looking back down at my knee helplessly, my stare was interrupted as soon as his hands slid under my knees, and my arm bringing me up from the depths of the bathtub.

He stepped out from the bathtub, being careful since was aware of the water beneath him and walked out of the bathroom.

"You can let me go n—." I tried saying but he interrupted me once again.

"Where's your room."

"…At the right corner of the hallway next to the kitchen…"

He followed my order, walking towards the kitchen as he soaked up the wood floors with the water dripping from our bodies.

Suddenly I felt the cold air hit against my meek body and I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to press my body against his for more warmth.

I could hear a soft growl hit his throat from the agitation.

"Sas..uke…" I started but once again, his voice drew with no sense of patience.

"Sakura." He said in a stern voice.

I almost winced at how serious he was.

"Yes?" I asked meekly.

"You never told me that you weren't wearing any clothes beneath that robe…" he muttered, a hint of red coming clear to his cheeks.

Startled, it finally came clear that the way my fabric covered chest was against his that had exposed me!

Blushing furiously, I was about to tell him again to put me down but as soon as we passed the kitchen I immediately spoke out loud, "THE TEA!"

"Forget the fucking tea for one second." He cursed agitated.

I heard him groan when he saw that my bedroom door was closed. He didn't take the time to turn the knob and instead kicked it down with whatever strength he had left in his legs.

The instant he saw my bed, he walked over to it, dumping down against the mattress.

Turning his back on me he walked out of the room and slammed the door closed yelling over, "GET DRESSED YOU PERVERTED HENTAI GIRL!"

I nearly chocked in astonishment, "I'M NOT A HENTAI YOU PERVERTED HENTAI STALKER!"

∞•†•∞

Sasuke Uchiha

∞•†•∞

The corner of my lips curved into a smirk as I turned the stove off, silencing the blaring scream of the tea pot. I grabbed the secured handle of the pot and filled the tea bag applied cup with steaming hot water.

Next step was to find something to lure the rosette to sleep.

I didn't want her to hear the commotion when Karin's lackeys try to break in through her apartment while I'm still here…

Searching through the bottom cabinets of her counters, I couldn't find any sleeping pills or anything to get her to calm down.

I opened up the last shelf only to be surprised with disappointment yet hope. In the last cabinet I saw one bottle of beer that was unopened.

I doubt that the girl drank in her lifetime but perhaps wanted to try the feeling, if it was one bottle of beer.

Grabbing the bottle, I stood back up, closing the cabinets and returning back to the cup, where it stood there steaming.

I poured 1/6 of the bottle in the cup so that it reached to the tip of the cup's rim.

Opening one of the counter's drawers, it clanged with silver wear that was bunched together in groups of forks, spoons, knives, and batman sporks.

At the top, I saw tinier silver wear like forks for dessert and tea spoons that matched its owner of cup.

I plucked out the matching tea spoon from the drawer and closed it carefully, without making anymore clanging noises.

Dipping the spoon in it's cup, I started to mix the alcohol and tea slowly, smelling the Earl colliding with the Heineken, washing it over so that it's scent was more vague.

In Sakura's current state, I doubt she'd tell the difference, tea after all, over powers any scent by its true herb.

I brought the tea over to her room and knocked on the door, knowing better from that "hugging" experience before.

"Sakura, are you done yet…" I asked. Not really forming a question.

"Y-yeah, just come in." she replied, stuttering.

"Oh my…" I spoke out, as I opened the door, "It seems you're cold."

I smirked slightly as I glanced over at her shivering state.

She wasn't even wearing pajama pants. Just white and black striped boxers along with a tank top as if she was going to bed soon.

"SHUT UP! It's your fault for pulling me in a bath tub of water and showering me in cold temperature!" she snapped.

"Jeez, I even brought the tea that you were so worried about and you're still complaining to me." I chuckled slightly as I handed her tea.

"Wasn't this for you though—" she started.

"DIIIIIING-DAONG!"

"Oh… so they're already here." I thought to myself.

"Great. More perverts stalking me down!" she yelled out, standing up but wincing as she sat back down from the pain in her leg.

"Stay here and enjoy your tea…" I told her as I walked over to the door of her room.

"I'll get the door for you.."

"But—!" I heard her protest as soon as I shut the door behind me.

I kept walking towards the front door, thinking to myself of how to handle the situation.

I could not answer the door at all.

I could answer the door proclaiming I'm her boyfriend.

Knock them out before they step a foot inside.

But by the time I reached the door, it came to me that I could get away with this and not have to come in contact with them at all. More likely I could just scare them a little…

"Oi, we know you're in there, skank." One of them shouted ruthlessly.

"Open up before we huff and puff and blow your little house down, pink little piggy!" they laughed behind the door.

Suddenly it came to me.

"Puis-je vous aider?" I replied to the door.

They were silent.

"Y'at-il quelqu'un que vous recherchez?" I asked them once more.

Silence.

I looked through the peephole of the door and realized that they had already scampered off, thinking that it was another person's door instead.

"SAAAAAH-USKE!" a voice yelled out of no where.

Instantly my eyes flipped up and I turned around to see a figure with pink hair, swaying her body side to side, ditzy as possible.

"Sakura?" I asked, in awe.

"SHADDAP! YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID…" she paused waiting for something then…

"HICCUP! DOODY HEAD!" 

Sakura. Haruno. Was. Drunk.

Not even half of a bottle of beer was mixed in that tea and she was drunk.

And lord… was she amazing.

She hiccupped once more, looking me dead in the eye with a ruthful expression, as if she was ready to tackle me to the floor.

A hint of blush was spread around her cheeks and she stumbled, coming closer and closer to me with every second.

"Sakura… stop for one second—" I tried saying but it was too late.

She tripped and stumbled right into my arms.

"What…are you…" she managed to say but her eyes closed for a second and at that instant she was asleep.

I shook my head in embarrassment and smirked.

"She's one impossible girl."

∞•†•∞

Sakura Haruno

∞•†•∞

My body writhed at the skin contact of where his fingers touched my shoulders. I heard some words that had escaped his lips but I couldn't make them out through its impossible state.

I was floating.

Floating somewhere that I knew was my room…

My body felt pleasure of relaxation the second my back hit the bed's sheets.

I stretched my legs out, grabbing the closest pillow that I could feel within my grasp. But instead I grabbed his arm.

Oh god…

The heat was just perfect.

His arm was wet, yes, but this warmth was just perfect.

I whined a little, knowing that it was trying to pull away, but finally the figure gave in and I felt him coming closer to me, not caring whom the fuck it was or how close he was to me.

In fact, I wouldn't mind if he was a little closer.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, laying my head down on his chest as I heard his heart beating rapidly.

The beat was like the drumming of a rave party club where the music was the best beat of the dance core.

My legs stretched themselves out as I intertwined one of them with the figure's legs lazily, hungering for more of his heat.

He seemed paused at this, but to my surprise, he held me closer to his chest, letting me breath in his cologne fumes.

I wrapped myself tighter against him, nuzzling my nose against the hollow of his throat, making a growl escape from his throat.

Giggling, I closed my eyes, tired of all the excitement and let my mind fall asleep…

∞•†•∞

Ayame Sakurakoji

∞•†•∞

I grin slightly as I lean against the frame of the nightclub's window, looking down at the raging city of Tokyo where everyone was swarming around the streets like ants. The club's music was pounding against the walls and could be heard from the outside of the building if someone walked by.

Bored, I sat by the ledge, playing with my silver drawn hair that was sketched with black etchings of highlights that were natural to my scalp.

Turning my head back, I looked around the dance club, watching handsome host club members treating their mistresses like queens and other ongoing people hitting the dance floor with some complex moves.

I arched my back forward as I stretched my arms out, popping out my chest as I did so, attracting some attention from the boys back at the bar.

Noticing their stares, I gave a small coy wink and instantly they whistled like the wolves in old cartoons.

Chuckling, I looked back into the streets, folding a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I scanned the area.

"Koneko-chan…" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I looked back and instantly saw Suigetsu walk over to me, in his host club attire.

Silver drawn hair like mine that had a fine bang across one eye, a fine Armani X-change suit that fit his lean slim body to the fullest.

He leaned over, wine glass in hand as he pecked my cheek slyly.

I grinned like always, enjoying how he liked to spark up my attention level.

"I heard you were moving soon. It's too bad that I won't see my koneko around here anymore…" he leaned away, sitting on the other side of the ledge.

I glanced over at him and scoffed, "Pouting won't do any good. You of all people should know how my mind works."

"I should. But I also know what makes you tick. What's the catch this time, Ayame…" he smirked coyly, one of his canines peeping from his lips.

"Just visiting an old friend for a while." I responded truthfully.

"And who might that be." He asked, cocking his left eyebrow up.

I leaned over to him, till we were centimeters apart.

"An old friend of yours… Uchiha Sasuke." I gave off the same vague smirk.


	4. Hazy

**Chapter Four**

**Hazy**

**4**

∞•†•∞

Sasuke Uchiha

∞•†•∞

"Sss-aah-suke…" a voice had whispered directly into my ear, soft as lavender, creeping into my mind and out the other way.

Just seconds after I could feel pressure against my legs and fingers running through the midst of my razor like strands of hair. Something was pressing against my sides, slightly tight, but adjusted so I was the closest to comfortable.

I still didn't open my eyes but let myself be taken into the aspects of coming awake.

Cold skin pressed against my cheek, against my neck, against my forehead, against everywhere.

"…."

I paused for a second, thinking to myself, 'Sweet cherries…'

Leaning my head forward, my nose came into contact with hair. Wild strands of hair tickled my nose, letting me breath in the fumes of where the cherries were coming from.

I stretched out my legs slightly but that interrupted the figure in front of me.

"Mmnn." It sounded through its perfect lips.

My eyes instantly snapped open in utter confusion and puzzlement.

Pink strands of fluffy hair were surrounding my vision along with a body that sat on my lap, straddling their legs against my lean figure's waist. She infected me with her scent, making me breathe it in faster than expected.

She was completely against me.

Pressing her chest to mine.

Pressing her abdomen to mine.

Pressing everything to me. Oh, kami…

However, before I could open my mouth, a hand hovered above my forehead, ruffling against my bangs so that they were completely under disorder.

"Sa—?" I started finally but she interrupted me quickly.

"Sto-Stop moving… I want to pet you…" She responded so quickly, ignoring my protest.

Dumbfounded, I stood my ground, a bit angry at her sudden intimidation to get me annoyed.

"Idiot, you really shouldn't surprise me like tha—" I started but once again, this girl never learned…

"Hah, you're so adorable now!" she giggled.

"Kami, don't tell me you're still—"

"Hiccup!" she answered my own question unintentionally.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. (Facepalm xD)

She finally lifted her head just so I could see her blush drenched face, red from the blood rushing to her cheeks. Those jade green eyes were just orbs that stared deeply into mine, connecting any gaze we had close to each other.

Her body was leaning in closer, and I could've sworn that she was aiming for my lips.

Unfortunately for the readers, I did not give her that chance that you've all been waiting for.

Instantly my hand sprang forward and clamped against her mouth before she could make any sudden movements.

"Sa..Sakura…" I angrily muttered to myself, a stressed vein-popping out from my head.

"Mmm Nnn MMM!" she kept sounding through closed lips.

I scoffed and furrowed my eyebrows in stress, thinking, 'Such a troublesome girl…'

Checking my watch, I scanned it's arms to check how long had we slept for.

6:22…

Only two hours and she had the energy to wake back up, drunk?

Eventually, she escaped from my hand and leaned her head back against my shoulder, muttering something inaudible to me.

I tilted her head back, curious over what had come over her this time. But she just wobbled back and forth, ditzy over her little self.

Still dead ass drunk I see…

"Unnnn…" she moaned through parted lips.

"Hm?" I sounded.

"Sah.." she started to say, pronouncing something.

I tried to get her to say more so I started urging impatiently, "Yes, Sakura?"

"Sah-suke…" she whispered this time, closing her eyes.

She pressed her head against my chest and nuzzled her nose into the hollow of my throat.

Something sparked up my mood and I tried my best not to do anything that might make her do something stupid again. The attempt failed and she shifted once again on my lap, making a sixth sense flicker on and off by the startling change of position.

Her legs were more curled towards her, just so her knees were closer to her than they were to the arms of the chair. Her hips however, grinding ever so softly against me from the shift, kept pressuring me under the shallow depth of self-control.

The sound of our pulses beating against our chests was echoing in my head. My ears were ringing, numbing my whole head from reality and I bit down on my bottom lip as soon as she spoke again.

"Say… Sa-sssuke…" she slowly sounded through her lips.

I stood my ground, not answering her sudden slow speech.

"Why… did-yah'.. come here.." she slurred slowly, releasing my shoulders from her arms to hold her head, "..first place."

My right eyebrow cocked up, puzzled over what she was trying to say, "Wh-what?"

She repeated her unclear words due to my dumbfounded expression.

"Why'd yah COME…" she sounded the words, "HERE in the FIRSST pla—"

Suddenly she leaned forward so suddenly, sliding her hands through her bangs making it ruffled like aroused feathers.

The only thing to come out of her lips was a soft groan of displeasure from her throat.

"It hurts…" she whispered, the only thing that actually made sense.

"What does?" I asked her, finally getting the courage to move closer to examine her expression.

However, her face was pointed down, with her hands covering up her face. All she did was shake her head and close her eyes with a weary expression.

"My head… it's ringing." She practically whimpered out.

Oh god. First day of school and she hates me at first sight. Next time we see each other on the same day, she's easily drunk by not even a half of a bottle of beer, and already she's getting a hangover.

Kami, was she's amazing.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Hold still… just for one second…"

"Wha—?"

"…."

I kissed her forehead, feeling the heat beneath her skin's surface as I pressed my lips against the warmth. She didn't back down so easily like I'd expect her to if she wasn't out of it, but she leaned forward to my surprise.

"Perrrrvert…" I could hear her chuckle.

I smirked at her light response.

Leaning back away from her forehead, so I could give her some space, she pressed her forehead back against my lips.

My eyes flickered open from the next surprise she had for me.

"Dooon't." she muttered.

Automatically, I smiled at such a childish quote that only she would think of in this state.

"It…feels…good." She ended with a sigh.

∞•†•∞

Tayuya Ratsuki

∞•†•∞

"Is there anything you both can do right!" Karin blasted up her voice against the phone.

Rin and I were walking from the neighborhood, away from where the local apartments were. Both of us were blushing from the sudden encounter with the French man behind the aparment door.

"Karin, it's exactly as we told you. The address wasn't right. We couldn't just ask every friggin person living in that area if they were Miss Sakura fucking Haruno, alright?" I backed myself up, shaking my head toward Rin.

She nodded towards me, looking over the phone, pressured as much as I was from Karin's voice own voice.

"Are you kidding me? How do you know for yourself it wasn't her dorm." She answered, in an as-a-matter-of-factly' tone.

"Someone else answered her door that didn't speak English. French I think." I replied, pressing against corners just to get her to give up.

"What if it was her trying to fake accents?" she snapped hissing into the earphone. "I know the address I gave you was right! I had to break into the nurse's computer while she was gone!"

Dear Kami, it was as if her breath was against the edge of my ear.

"First of all, it wasn't an accent, it was an actual language. Second, the voice was male." I made sure to put more efficiency to every word just to make her understand what points I was trying to draw out.

"So the whore is living with someone!" she scoffed, pleased with herself from the sudden information.

"Obviously." I sighed, scratching the back of my head as I adjusted my bandana over my bangs.

"Whatever, I'll check back with the bitch soon. T-T-Y-L!" Karin finally hung up without even letting me say a single "sayonara".

I clicked my phone back into place from the flip side and shoved it back into the pockets of my daisy dukes.

"How's she holding off?" Rin asked me through her curiosity.

I shook my head, holding my temple with the palm of my hand.

"What do you expect from your best friend…"

∞•†•∞

Suigetsu Kuroiji

∞•†•∞

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." She panted each breath getting closer to my name.

My hands were against her hips as I kept pushing forward against her, building up that special ecstasy she'd been longing down there.

I kept licking against the hard bud of her breast with the tip of my tongue getting her even more hyped up.

My hands slid further down to her ass, pressing it forward against me as I kept biting down on the honey tan skin of her shoulder. Her platinum curls of blonde hair were sprawled everywhere along the pillow that comforted her head as was her body against the mattress of the bed.

Her eyes kept closed and the corners were squished together from how much satisfaction she was getting. But oh lord, she wanted more.

"O-o-oh." She moaned in my ear as I kept fucking her dead in, making the bed's frame hit repeatedly against the walls.

Almost. Almost!

"SUIIIGETSU!"

"FUCK!" I yelled out, thrusting my pelvic forward, pushing my member in for the last thrust before I climaxed.

The minute she screamed my name pleasure spread to my systems tunnels and relieved me of such boundaries I had to hold back in until it reached it's peak of surface.

I felt our liquids seep through, combing together making us both quiver from spasms.

My mind was just stuck into a white heavenly abyss and the feeling against my dick was solid and very forward. I tried to strain the feeling inside me, but it drifted away, leaving nothing but a glimpse of what it was as soon as my arms trembled beneath me.

The scent of sweat and sex hovered over the dark room that was kept dim from the thick rouge curtains that had blocked any sunlight from entering. Besides our pants and breaths, the only thing I could hear was the ringing of my ears, and the beats of my hurt that were drumming against my chest.

My arms gave out and I fell forward on to her body, pressing our chests together, feeling her heat against mine.

She uttered another soft moan as soon as I pulled myself out of her and rolled to the other side just so that she could have some space to herself. But she wanted the exact opposite.

She turned on her side, batting those long eyelashes before looking me in the eye with those crystal-like orbs of her.

Crystal…

I think that's what her name was.

She pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she pressed her bare body against mine, stroking my pale white hair, brushing my bangs so that they could uncover my face.

"Hey…" she managed to whisper.

I closed my eyes, "Hm?"

"I'll pay you... double, if you give me another round." She muttered seductively into my ear.

I smirked at her words and laid a hand over her cheek, making her eyes flicker in excitement. Before any of us could say a word—

FFFT! BANG!

I could hear the front door open from the apartment, startling the both of us with its loud entrance.

"SUIGETSU!" a very nostiligic voice hollered out of no where.

Wait.

.

.

.

∞•†•∞

Karin Maxwell

∞•†•∞

The second I stood in front of the door I took hold of my reflexes and kicked the door with my steel-toed boot.

However, instead of it crashing down just as I wanted it to, it swung to the side lazily, crashing into the wall next to it. I stepped inside with a very aggravated look plastered on my face that could practically turn anyone who looks me in the eye into stone.

_'Fuck that whiney little bastard.' _I hissed mentally.

"Karin…" a familiar voice greeted me.

I turned my head, instantly, replying to the person with seething anger filled eyes that could kill just about anyone.

However, I calmed just a notch down when I saw it was Juugo that greeted me.

"Juugo. What a pleasant greet I'm glad that you're here to welcome me inside instead of that white-head pervert." I responded to his expression.

"Wait-what?" Juugo was puzzled.

"White-headed-pervert." I repeated slowly, controlling my anger.

I hated it when I took my anger out on Juugo. He's one of the people that doesn't tick me off as much as _**he**_ did.

"Suigetsu?"

"YES! For the love of kami, where the shit is he?" I stepped forward, pushing him to the side.

"He's in his room, why?" Juugo started walking next to me, aware of what I was intending to do.

"Oh, nothing. I just have another reason to kick his scrawny ass till my foot comes out his mouth." I scoffed a fake reply.

"Chotto matte'! He's sorta busy right now!" Juugo tried to block me away from the door.

"Like I give a flying fuck whether he's fucking another bimbo that he just met off the street!" I roared back at him and swung the door right open.

'Psh, no surprise there.' I thought to myself the minute I saw his birthday suit ass on the bed with some candy stripper blonde with the stupidest expression on her face.

I crossed my arms, leaning to the side of the door frame just as he pulled on his cocky grin poker face.

"Karin'." He sounded through his lips, making the name sound as wet as the hooker in his bed.

My face scrunched up to a grimace just when his voice reached my ears, "Dumb fuck, get out of bed already."

The bimbo next to him gave me the dirtiest look she can manage but I glared back, unfolding one of my arms to flip her off with my manicured finger.

"Fuck off." I gave her a hint to scamper off.

She looked over at Suigetsu with a spread of concern remark over her face.

'Don't look at him like that. He's not going to help trash like you of all people.' I scoffed mentally.

He looked back at her and then shifted his head the other way, as if to say "Run along now".

She closed her eyes, burrowing her brows so that she gave off the stressed expression she was feeling right now after her fun just ended.

The blonde sat right up, throwing her legs across the edge of the bed as she stretched herself out, throwing up her watermelon sized breasts to show off like the skank she was. She grabbed for her clothes, slipping her lacy under garmets slowly as if to take her time.

I gave Sui' a look, giving the hint that I was _**not**_ amused, and that he could just throw the whore out of his window for all I care. He glanced back at me and his smile widened. He was entertained that I had given so much attention directed at his mistress. However, he was smart enough not to say anything but smile like the idiot he was.

When she was done, she finally toward the door, shoving her shoulder against mine as if to say, "Sayonara, bee-otch!" and off she went through the exit door before I could pull her blonde curls out of her scalp.

I turned back to Sui' and grabbed the lamp that stood by his dress.

_**Bang.**_

"YOU LET _**HER**_ COME BACK TO KONOHA! You IDIOT!"

"Now, now, Karin. It was her choice to go there in the first place."

"You could've convinced her to go somewhere else, you careless little fuck!"

"Why should I? There's no reason for me to spoil her fun."

"SPOIL IT ANYWAY! She can NOT go anywhere near him!" I hissed directly to him.

"Oh? Who's _**him**_." He smiled his odd toothy grin.

"You know just very well who I mean, Sui'. Sasuke fucking Uchiha!" I practically wanted to slap him.

"Why would she be interested in Sasuke-sama?" He tilted his head to the side, curiously.

"IT'S AYAME! HIS EX! OF COURSE SHE'D BE INTERESTED IN HIM IF SHE'S GOING TO KONOHA!" I grabbed one of the pillows off the edge of the bed and flung it at him.

He caught it instantly and set it next to him.

"And why's that a problem, then? Sasuke isn't one to date, I thought you already knew that?"

"Then why'd he date—"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"How would I know!" I flung my arms up in the air.

"Didn't she date Itachi-san?" He replied.

"Yeah… and?" I asked, my patience running out of fuel.

"And… Wouldn't Sasuke of all people want to piss off his brother the most?"

"Yeah. I get that part. But why is she going back!"

Suigetsu shrugged slightly.

"Maybe she just wants to revisit some old memories…"

∞•†•∞

Sakura Haruno

∞•†•∞

_ Inside the dream _

"Nnn…" I heard myself groaning.

_the feather slipped beneath_

My head shifted and I felt my eyelids on the surface of my orbs as I pressed my face against the cold pillow, stretching my body out lazily.

_my eyelids_

"Nnnooo-uuu." My voice escaped my lips once more as I turned on my back.

_slicing the egg white _

I felt my body instantly twitch as it sprang forward from the nerves…

"Nnnn-"

_of my red eye until it reached the orb and I-_

"NO!"

My eyes flashed open.

I consumed the dark area around me.

I laid back, closing my eyes.

Everything was cold.

I brung the blanket up, until it reached my chin.

"No…" I repeated.

'It was everywhere.'

'His scent.'

_**'Everywhere.'**_

'In my bed.'

'_**On my clothes'.**_

'Strands of my hair…'

_**'Warmth he gave.'**_

'Now it was gone.'

_**'Now he's gone…'**_


	5. Sleeping Bitches Never Lie

Author's Message:

Hah' Well This Is Awkward… Sorry For Taking A Long Time To Update? However I Have Decided To Post TWO KHS Fanfics In Apology For My Lateness. Yes I've Done These Two Fanfics In ONE Day In Order To Repent My Sin Of Not Updating Juicy Fanfics To You Crazy Fangirls ;] Know That I Shall Love You Forever If You Keep Up With Reading This Fanfic xD

Alright, Alright.

Some Of You Are Thinking That Ayame Is Another Obstacle That Thwarts The Juicy Parts Of SAKURA HARUNO X SASUKE UCHIHA. Well You're Right. Damn Straight That Sex Bomb Is Going To Get In The Way. But That's Just To ENHANCE This Fanfic's Fun.

Oh The Secrets~  
Oh The Love~

Oh The Lust~

Everything Is Determined By How Strong That Is ;D

I Know Ayame Came In Too Early e.e; But That' Was The Point. This Fanfic Will Have Occasional Rollercoaster's. UP AND DOWN UP AND DOWN! HOT AND COLD HOT AND COLD! SAKURA X SASUKE X KATY PERRY! WITHOUT THE LEZBIAN SMUTTY-NESS

Btw, I Really Haven't Turned On To Katy Perry. Right Now I'm Listening To More Of The Lady Gaga Series Of TELEPHONE And MONSTER. No Alejandro Included.

Shall We Begin? 

ChibiNarutoFox: Artismyemolove [[ JINX ]] Does Not Own These Characters INCLUDING Ayame Because She Belongs To ChibiVampireQueen.

Chapter Five

Hello Again, Sasuke-kun

5

∞•†•∞

Sakura Haruno

∞•†•∞

"Neh'… Uchiha."

"Hm?"

I blushed slightly, thinking of what to say. In this situation, what is the right way to put this into words?

"Did…Did I.."

"Did you what." He asked me but by the tone of his voice, this sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"Never mind it's—"

"Did you do something embarrassing while you were dead ass drunk?" He grinned his cockiest smile.

The blush consumed my entire face, making my skin redden like a tomato. Jeez, his expression right now makes him look like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood…

"I'm just curious—"

"Don't worry. You did nothing _too _embarrassing." He assured, but it seemed like a white lie.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not teasing me again?"

"Are you assuming that I'm lying?" He questioned, giving me a look.

"No! Of course not! It's just that…" I started but drifted off, not knowing how to explain.

"What?"

"Why is it…"

"Go on…"

"Forget it."

He sighed, "If you don't say it, I'll do something sexual to y—"

"WHY IS IT THAT I HAD THAT PERVERTED DREAM SINCE YESTERDAY!" I blurted out loud.

I nearly smacked myself right there and then as soon as I realized what I just said. In the library of all places.

Everyone was silent except for an amused chuckle in the background from an anonymous student. I could feel Orochimaru's poisonous gaze glaring holes into my back but I didn't dare turn around to meet his eyes.

"Miss Haruno…" His voice hissed right into my ear.

I could barely reply.

"If you have anything you wish to _scream_ to the class, I suggest you say it in the cafeteria, not in the library where everyone is in the middle of learning." His voice dripped with venom.

He didn't even wait for a nod before he went off to apologize to the librarians who were shaking their heads, smiling to each other. (Perverted librarians these days)

On the flipside, I heard another chuckle right next to me. I looked over at Sasuke and saw a grin form across his lips, but not the cocky grin that he was well known for. This was an actual smile that suited his features more.

"Oi…" I muttered scratching the back of my head, "what exactly are you laughing at…"

When he turned his eyes to me, I nearly jumped.

"It's nice to know how you think of me at night…"

A heavy feeling hit the pit of my stomach as I looked down at my Biology textbook before I could say anything else that might embarrass me.

Fortunately I did find my voice at last, "It's not like that… I just wanted to know if you were lying or not…"

He smirked once more and pinched the tip of my nose before I could do anything about it.

"Hey—!" I started but he let go.

"Don't worry about it as much. You didn't do anything too bad… Besides sleep with me through half of the time, straddle yourself to my lap afterwards, and—"

My heart sank along with my mind all at once.

"What!" I hissed, nearly throwing out another riot.

His grin grew more and more.

"It was cute though."

"Are you kidding me! I DID ALL OF THAT!" I whispered furiously.

"It was adorable the way you were blushing the whole time."

"I might as well kill you for getting me drunk in the first place! Let alone steal my virgin—"

"Hold on, I never said I stole your virginity."

Relief swallowed me, "But you said—"

"I _slept_ with you. I never said I did _that._ Even though I was holding ba—"

"Thank god… I thought you really had the nerve to do that to me…" I let out a sigh.

He scoffed slightly and flicked my pinched my nose again, "You really think I'd violate you and take over your body while you were in that position?"

I stared at him blankly and replied, "Yes."

"You wish."

I nearly choked.

"Did not!"

"Then why'd you get those dreams." He stated a question again.

"I-I d-don't know!" I blubbered.

"It's obvious that you're _obsessed_—"

"Shut up."

"Hm?"

"Shut. Up. You piss me off, Uchiha."

∞•†•∞

"Now _**that**_ is something!" Ino laughed to herself.

"Jeez, I didn't know you were such a sexy assed' drunk, Sakura." Temari grinned, chuckling over her soda pop.

I shook my head, closing my eyes as the scene replayed again. Sure enough, I remembered _exactly_ what happened that afternoon when Sasuke came over. For now, me and the girls were just hanging by the roof, skipping out on lunch.

"And you guys fell into a bathtub filled with hot water and bubbles! _**Damn**_, you're good!" Ino slapped her knee, still filled with the giggles.

Tugging at my headphones, I shook my head in disbelief at my friend's behaviors. Ino was enjoying the hell out of what I just went through (even though I was close to being raped), Temari thinks I'm one hell of a sexy peptide bombshell, Ten-ten is just laughing her ass off, and Hinata….

I look back at Hinata for a second and see her just fiddling her thumbs looking down and…oh crap, she saw me staring at her… oh well, Hinata doesn't really think anything of it (besides being a little worried about the shit that happened).

"I'm telling you, Ino, none of that was me—AND DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK, TEMARI! DAMN IT! I am not having a turn on for Sasuke fucking Uchiha." I growled over the music.

Ino yelped out in whoops as soon as she heard that name come from my lips, "I can SO see you moaning his name in the back of his—"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, Ino, or so help me I will do the impossible and shut you up." I scolded but ended up grinning wolfishly at how that sentence ended.

"_Dou sureba_

_Baka da na_

_Watashi"_

"Pfft." She ended up scoffing with a slight laugh.

"_Hajimeru no yo_

_Kore wa sensou_

_Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante_

_Sestu naru koi"_

"Holy shiz-cakes. What song is that?" Ino asked, leaning over to my neck where the headphones hung.

"_Misete ageru_

_Watashi no omoi wo"_

"You like? It's actually one of the Hatsune mixes in Vocaloid." I recalled from before.

"Jeez, I didn't know our species sounded that good." Ten-ten smirked as she leaned over next to Ino.

"Miku Hatsune isn't even human. She's one of those manga characters around the net with pipes so good that the human vocal strands can't reach their pitches." Temari brushed her hair from her shoulders.

"You know them, Temari?" I asked her.

She glanced over at me and nodded, "Yeah, I heard them over on Youtube when I was scoping for new music…"

I grinned, "Did you hear the new Meltdown remix of Luka from Rin Kagamine?"

"Damn straight! That song was friggin hardcore to legit!" Temari smirked back, banging her head to the beat of the music.

I raised the volume higher and the light voice echoing around us. The cool breeze flew past our hairs and the scent of the strands was carried off in the air.

"You know… I think that little band idea isn't such a bad idea…" I suddenly thought aloud.

"Hah' that's n—WAIT WHAT!" Ino snapped her head back to reality.

I looked back down at her, "Maybe being in a band won't be so bad?"

"Are you shitting me, Sakura? I almost lost hope of being in a band because of you and now you're pulling me to reality?"

"Pretty much."

Ino got up on her feet and ran up to the edge of the roof immediately after hearing those words.

"Wait, Ino, you don't have to—"

"If you're kidding me right now, I will literally jump and attempt to break my neck because of you're insensitive way of words!" she yelled at me, her skirt swaying in the wind.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ino, get your scrawny ass over here before I say, "JUMP, BITCH"

∞•†•∞

Sasuke Uchiha

∞•†•∞

I stretched my back out while making out a long yawn. My back hit against the locker once I regained my original position and I eventually blinked back the tears that hit from the sudden yawn.

"It looks like you didn't get much sleep."

My eyes looked off to the side where I saw Naruto walking by with his arms crossed behind him.

"Usuratonkachi…" I shook my head slowly.

"EH! What I do this time!" He yelled, stamping one foot to the ground in disbelief.

UGH! His big mouth goes at it again! 

"Naruto, I swear, so help me if you don't shut up I'll literally pull your bottom lip over your head and force you to swallow yourself." I muttered, rubbing my temple.

"I don't know what you just said… but that sounded w—"

_"Bzzzzzt….Bzzzzzzzt…Bzzzzzzzzt…."_

"Jeez, what now…" I thought to myself as I dug my hand into my pocket.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Naruto yelled over but I ignored him snapping my phone open.

"That's weird…" I muttered to myself when I saw Suijetsu's icon on the contact that was calling.

"He knows better than to call me during school." I scoffed as I put the phone to my ear after I clicked the green accept button.

"Nandedesua…" I asked impatiently.

"Moshi' Moshi' Sasuke-kun~" His voice chuckled in the speaker.

I gave off a small groan before I urged him to get to the point, "Suijetsu, I suggest you tell me what gave you the idea that I was free during school days."

"No reason really… I just thought I'd check in with you if you've seen a new student sometime today." He mused.

"Oh?"

"A female perhaps… silver hair, onyx eyes with a silver iris…" he began and then stopped to a small chuckle when he noticed how quiet I was, "—sound familiar, eh, Sasuke?"

"Ayame knows better than to register in the same school where my brother is studying at." I replied, killing his satisfaction at my curiosity.

"Who says she wants to see your brother?" Suijetsu clicked his tongue.

"If she thinks she can patch things up between us…" I grinned slightly, "Then I'm afraid she wasted a shitload of gas money coming here."

I could hear Suijetsu whistling in the background.

"If that's all, I'll just hang up." I smirked leaning back against the locker.

"HEY, SASUKE-TEME! Who do you think you are ignoring me-dattebayo!" Naruto nudged at me impatiently.

I gave Naruto a look but he ignored it giving me the same glare that shows he's getting bored.

"How cruel, Sasuke~ Oi, is Naruto over there?" Suijetsu wondered aloud.

I looked over at my shoulder and saw Naruto's eyes grow aloud, "TEME! That's Suijetsu isn't it!"

"Shit…" I cursed to myself and then spokeback into the receiver, "Yeah the idiot is over here waiting for me to hang up."

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! Gimme' the phone, Teme!" he reached for it but I immediately swung the phone to my other hand and pushed him away, holding him back away from the phone.

"You could at least give him the phone, Sasuke…" Suijetsu muttered amused.

"Knowing Naruto, I know he'll waste most of my minutes up…" I sighed as I tried to dodge his punches and grabs.

"Ah. Soka'. Alright I'll be hanging up then. By the way, tell Karin I said "Hi" sometime soon."

"If I don't forget..." I sighed and snapped the receiver shut before shoving the phone back into my pocket.

Naruto gave up and just scoffed, "Jeez, what was that important anyway."

I gave him a look and then shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all…"

∞•†•∞

Sakura Haruno

∞•†•∞

"_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yone"_

Humming the lyrics that blew from the speakers of my ipod, I walked down the hallway that was full of students that just came out of their classes or cafeteria periods. I nodded my head with the piano entrance and Miku's light scream of "World Is Mine".

"_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!"_

Just as one of my favorite parts came by I realized I had been singing along to it myself.

"Se-kaaai de." I started to myself softly, "Ichi-ban O-HI-ME-SA-MA"

"_Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_"

"Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?" I mused along through every lyric, satisfied with my voice, "Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo?"

Suddenly I felt someone grab the frame of my headphones giving them a sharp tug before snapping them back to my ear.

"_Oh, Check! One! Two!"_

"What the sh—"

I turned around just in time to see _her_ standing right in front of me. A slight smirk upon her features with her fingers playing with the ends of her hair after she adjusted her glasses.

And then…

"Oh it's you…" I muttered and then turned around back to keep walking.

"Wha!" I heard her stutter.

All of a sudden I heard her running behind me and her yell, "WAIT A MINUTE! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD WALK AWAY, WHORE!"

Instead of my frame of the headphones, she pulled my hair with a quick tug.

"SHIT!" I screamed at the tug and I whirled around angrily with a clenched fist by my side.

She scoffed and gave off a little smile.

"Finally I have your attention."

It took me moments to process what she just said before I literally ran up to her face and yelled, "Are you STUPID! Does that give you any right to pull my hair! LET ALONE TOUCH IT!"

She scoffed, "What's the point of getting upset over your cheap dyed hair anyway…"

Instantly, I grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged it down till it reached her wrist making her sway to the side.

"WHAT THE—!"

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" I practically yelled over the whole class.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU PULL BACK!"

I thought for a while and then grinned, "True, but I guess that does give me the right to spit in your eye…"

Her expression looked confused and that's when I literally spat one right in her face. It took her five seconds to just process what I just did.

"FUCK! Honestly, fake bitches like you really piss me off." She rubbed the spit off her face and came over ready to strike one to my face.

Just as her arm came swung around, I caught it with the side of my forearm and grabbed her wrist twisting it back.

"It's one thing when you pull someone's hair, it's another thing when you can't even take care of your own." I chuckled lightly as I pushed her down to the floor with her wrist still in my capture.

"Can I ask you something, Kaaaarin~" I whispered coyly to her ear.

I felt the crowd of people wandering, looking at the scene, some of them even stopping to watch.

"I'd rather you didn't." She growled through clenched teeth as her face grew red with pain.

"Oh? I wonder if you style your hair the way you style your pubes…" I grinned with malice all over.

"I swear the minute you let me go I'll kick your ass for sure you trashed up whore!"

Challenging that fact I let her go and stepped away before she could swipe at me again.

She regained her posture and yelled automatically to my face, "It's not like you're anything special anyway! You're trash! TRASH! You call me a slut when you're practically around guys everyday flirting with them as if you own their asses!"

I coughed and gave her a look, "They're my _**friends**_ not some sex slaves that I hired through a random hotline."

"Then explain that one guy that was at your house!"

"What guy?" I asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GUY! THE GUY YESTERDAY! I sent two girls to kick your ass and some guy answered the door! I KNOW that was your address too!" She retorted getting angrier.

"Sasuke?"

She paused for one second.

"Wait. Sasuke was— No… that…. Are you bullshitting me?"

I shook my head, "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke was just—"

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! YOU DID NOT GO FUCKING WITH THAT UCHIHA!" She exclaimed.

The halls went quiet.

Dead quiet.

As I looked around, girls that had overheard our conversation were wide-eyed and looked directly at me with confused stares and then turning into hard stoned glares.

"—Shit." I cursed lowly.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT I BET YOU— HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!"

But I didn't go back. I pushed and ran through the crowd with my combat boots behind me as I sped through the halls away from the commotion. However, to my disappointment, there were still fangirls chasing me by, following my tail.

I turned from every corner but there they were asking questions with the same look in their face. Desperation.

"That girl was kidding right! You didn't actually—"

"She's lying. The whore just wants more attention—"

"—But I thought Sasuke doesn't date anymore…"

The whole time I was running I kept thinking over how much I wanted to rip out Karin's windpipe just for spilling everything out like that.

Just when I lost them and turned over to a corner…

"OOF!"

…Instantly my butt hit the floor with a large pain. The only thing that occurred to me was that I needed to run away from the fangirl that stood in front of me.

"I'm telling you I did not fuck Sasuke U—" I tried saying but the figure interrupted me.

"Oh?"

I opened my eyes only to see the devil himself standing over me with an amused look gleaming over his onyx eyes.

I bit my bottom lip nervously before I could even continue that sentence.

"It seems like you're having fun." He grinned, as he knelt down, offering me a hand.

My eyes looked down at his palm and I instantly swiped it away, pulling myself off the ground.

"If what you mean by fun is being chased down by your fangirls in a mob, then yes, I'm having a shitload of fun!" I threw up my hands in the air.

He chuckled in amusement and tried walking towards me but I instantly backed up before he could get the chance. Ignoring it, he kept walking closer until my back hit the wall, and instantly I could feel tingles go down the small of my back.

The palm of his hand was immediately against the wall as he leaned towards me with his face only centimeters from mine.

"What's wrong, Sa-ku-ra…" he sounded out my name instinctually.

"Getting a bit nervous?" he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose by my ear.

"Not. At. _All_." I seethed between clenched teeth.

"That's unfortunate…" he hummed making my spine arch forward from the tingles, "I like it when you're nervous…"

The vibrations of the hums made my ear course with nerves and tingles down my entire body. I felt numb and the only thing I could do was turn my head however giving him more access to my ear, let alone my neck.

That's when I felt something soft feel against my neck but then I realized it was his lips. They were pattering down my ivory neck, parting to nibble or taste my skin's surface.

It made the tingles worse and raise towards the surface of hormones. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Sas-sasuke, back the fuck off or so help me I'll—"

"You'll what…" he mused amusingly

"I'll kick you." I bluntly said.

"That's not enough to scare me off…" he replied huskily as he reached my jaw, pattering more kisses against it, teasing me to get closer to my lips.

I almost moved my head just to get a taste but I resisted and stood my ground trying to gain the courage to beat the hell out of him. But everything in me dropped instantly when he had gone closer and closer to me.

He was so close and while I couldn't face moving my head to gain that kiss that every girl in Konoha dreamed for I could only wait for him to do it himself. But what if that was his plan. What if he finally got what he was looking for from the one girl that rejected him the most and he'll find no interest in her afterwards.

He might be using me…

But-but…

Just as he bit against my bottom lip I instantly snapped back from my inner-self and had my hands by his chest pushing him back a little letting him release my lip.

I looked up nervously, still blushing a million shades of red but something from the look he was giving me seemed really…weird.

He was surprised. Not only surprised but blushing himself. The way his eyes were staring at me in curiosity made me feel even more nervous…

"Jeez' you're doing it again…" he muttered covering his cheeks from the sudden blush he realized was showing.

Just when he backed up I asked him, gaining my composure again, "What am I doing?"

He gave me a look and shook his head, burrowing his brows in complex thinking.

"You're being unimaginably kawaii…"

I blushed harder than I did and when he saw it he immediately glanced away.

"Sakura' if you keep looking at me like that, I might actually "take you down" right now…"

My face scrunched up in disbelief and I immediately demanded, "What's THAT supposed to mean!"

It was like a challenge, the way I said it, but he was blunt and clear.

"It means I won't have any second thoughts about fucking you if you don't keep your mouth shut and your face out of my way."

I gaped out in disbelief but closed my mouth, scared he might take the chance to attack at my lips again. Turning my back to face him I scoffed slightly so that he could hear, "You're lying again, aren't you, Uchiha."

Just when I said the his formal name I felt his body instantly crush mine from behind squishing me to the wall. His arms pinned my wrists against the cold surface just as his voice suddenly tease my ears with tingles growing wild throughout my back.

"I mean every word I say…." He started and then chuckled making the shivers grow more with every syllable said when he said my name, "_Sa-ku-ra_."

I gulped down my pride but just managed to utter out, "You wouldn't do that…"

"And what makes you say that." He whispered, kissing my bare neck again.

"Because… You're too nice to spoil our relationship…" I muttered, blushing furiously to myself when I felt his chest against my back.

He was silent for a while. The feeling of his arms against mine really kept me crazed for the worst but as soon as I felt them loosen up and hold against my waist, pulling me closer to his slender body.

I gasped out loud and realized it was just a hug. An embrace. He wasn't teasing me or anything he was just…holding me.

"And if you're wrong?" he asked, as if it was a question… Uchiha's never ask questions that they know the answer to.

"Then I'll take everything you got."

The wolf inside him growled against my ear with remorse and a sudden hesitation or holding back. I could feel it too. His arms around my waist growing tighter as my back arched against his chest.

"You're one naive girl…" he scoffed amusingly, making the tingles explode throughout my body.


	6. Change

Le Author's Note:

I'm sorry everyone. Unfortunetly after this chapter, I'm unable to post anymore Sasuke x Sakura fanfictions due to the fact that Sasuke Uchiha has become a homosexual. I know. I know. I tried convincing him out of it but—

Just kidding ;] Art will continue to post more fanfictions of this couple and apologizes for late posts. I tried making this post longer and I hope I succeeded. You guys will eventually hate me for making this a cliff hanger but I hope you enjoy the often "changes" of mood and setting between the characters. Ayame is still on the run and Sakura is trying to manage through her reasonings with Uchiha'. I will post a second chapter maybe on Friday just because I owe it to your support and compliments in the box. Thank you~

Chapter Five

Change

5

"You'll come right, Sakura?"

"I told you I'd think about it, Naruto. . ."

"Come on. It'll be fun. If you do bother on coming it's gonna be at teme's place at around 7:30."

Apparently Naruto was setting up a party today at Sasuke's, seeing as how it was the weekend of Friday. He had asked for the third time as I walked with Ino and Hinata back to my apartment complex from the way to school. Unfortunately, I still have other things to think of besides the point of where Sasuke and that one girl had basically invaded my mind. Luckily I have Hinata and Ino to take care of that since they're sleeping over at my place for the night to take my mind off the issue.

"—Oi! Forehead-chan, this is a good opportunity to let loose this weekend! Take advantage of the convenience!"

"—The hell did you just call me."

"Let her think it over, Naruto-kun!"

"I believe I called you, "Forehead-chan".

"Hah! Then—"

"Woah! Sakura careful! You almost bumped into Hinata-chan!"

"—In that case."

"Naruto-kun, you're too close!"

"That gives me the privilege of calling you, INO-PIG!"

Sharply, the blond stopped in her tracks, letting the wind caress her strands of hair as it passed by. Her shoulders would shift broadly as the rest of us stared at the back of her head, getting ready to flinch at any given time. However, she just stood there for three or two more seconds until—

"The FUCK did you just call me!"

Spinning back around, her natural baby blue eyes stung with cold ice as they glared into my turquoise orbs in complete wrath. Oh lord. She did not take that sentence lightly, did she?

Nice choice of words Sakura.

Coughing lightly, I replied casually to her, quote on quote, "I believe I just called you, Ino-pig, yes?"

"—Sakura. . ." Naruto started but he didn't have to finish.

"PFFT! You're one to talk! Your forehead is huge! It could be compared to a billboard! I'll call you that from now on! Billboard brow!" She'd only be fired up from her Brooklyn rage.

"HAH! A billboard?" I'd mimic, slightly taken back by her imagination, "That's new. Where ever did you come up with that one, piggy-chan?"

Naruto shook his head and came up between us before shouting to us both, in total annoyance over our brawl.

"OI! Sakura! Ino! Seriously, chill the fuck out! God! Are you girls on your pe—?"

"Shut up, Naruto!" we both snapped in unison.

Stopping for a second, we both looked back at each other and exchanged surprised glances. We broke the contact and laughed ourselves silly before getting a hold of ourselves.

"—Eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, confused with the sudden compromise in our argument.

Even Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sudden behavior.

"Jeez. Who are these freaks I'm hanging out with." The airhead would shake his head and walk on forward, smiling ear to ear.

I'd let out a soft sigh and continuously rummage through my Narnia sized closet' searching for some damn clothes that would suit me well through the nightlife waiting for me ahead.

I still can't believe I agreed to come to the stupid assed party.

Ino convinced me very well of what she was capable of in the art of persuasion.

"_You have to come! This is a way for you to finally forget about Sasuke!" _I could recall her saying.

"_How can I forget about Sasuke when it's gonna be at his house!"_

_Looking back at her, I'd cock an eyebrow before catching my mistake, "How do you know this is about, Sasuke?"_

_She'd give me a knowingly look before walking forward to me as I continued flicking through channels on the T.V., searching for decent shows for us to watch since this Friday night wasn't going to be anything real special. _

"_Rumors spread in Konoha like wildfire. Besides, from what I can tell, you look like you actually fancy the guy." Her voice was coy and I could tell from the mere smirk on her features that she knew exactly what she was saying and not just basing it off complete bullshit._

"_Alright. What if my "problem" shows up at the party. What if I see him there? Then what do I do?"_

_I'd cross my arms now, leaning back to the couch's cushion next to Hinata who glanced from the T.V. to our lovely conversation. _

"_Easy. Ignore him. You'll be with us the whole time and I doubt a few shots of alcohol wouldn't make the event less painful." She'd chuckle to herself deviously._

"_Hah." I'd scoff and thus' flip my pale pink locks to the side and stare back at her with my jaded orb eyes. "I'm not a drinker just to say." _

_A half-smirk would make its way to her lips before she'd pinch my nose playfully, "And? What's that got to do with anything?"_

_She'd caught me once again. Damn she was good at this._

"_Just come with us. It'll be fun~" _

And thus here I was, trying to come up with a good outfit that'll get me some good stares once in a while. Just kidding. But I did want to look my best. It was a party after all.

"Yo! Forehead! You still roaming in Narnia!"

That's what Ino calls my closet from now on. Fucking Narnia. My god, she's the best blonde friend I could ever have.

"Give me some more time, dammit!" I'd holler over to her and keep at it with my outfit searching only to find a pair of black denim ripped shorts that I favored nicely.

Then my mind wandered off to Ayame again, wondering what she would probably wear to the party if she did come hand in hand with Sasuke. Fuck. Those thoughts are really getting to me. I can just feel the damn envy make me go green.

I pushed my minds aside and then decided from then on that I had to put up something together and stop being that innocent goody goody that everyone expects. I can't keep up with the class punk forever, you know? I have to do something totally Asian and remarkable once in a while.

My eyes wandered through the groups of clothing only to notice another piece that gave my eyes some candy stare before I plucked it from the racks and threw it next to the denim shorts. A nice red and white jrocker sweatshirt that came off baggy.

However, the term "jrocker" sort of gave me an idea for my little outfit ensemble.

Stripping off my baggy T' I wore a plain black bra that fit snug against my chest' exposing some decent amount of curved cleavage. Slipping on the sweatshirt against my shoulders, I'd leave it completely open only to drape against my porcelain skin. This was a little new to me but hell I' don't give two fucks at the moment. Exposing or not, I knew this was highly inappropriate, yet this prevented more thoughts of Ayame to creep through my head.

But then another thought fixated into my head.

"What would Sasuke think?"

Blush would creep throughout my cheeks before I spun around and found Ino standing there with a grin plastered to her face.

Hell she was already ready with her outfit.

A white halter with the ripped words, "PLAY HARD", would see through to her black lacy bra with the outline of her peachy keen skin. Along with the ripple of the white halter would rest a studded belt with black and grey zebra striped skinny jeans that supported her feet with her brand new Allstar heels that she probably found at Ebay. Her long, bleach-blonde, locks of hair would go down to her back with the back spiked in a harajuku fashion along with her bangs coming off to the side all straight and lovely.

"Oh my, oh my, Sakura-chan~ . I never knew you had this side to you?"

I could barely even open my lips to reply to her statement but as soon as I found the courage to, I found myself stuttering terribly.

"I-It's n-not like I-I'm going to the party like this! I swear!"

"Jeez. You're turning into, Hinata. That girl's gonna be rubbing off on you soon." She'd shake her head and grab the pair of short that lay sitting at my bed before throwing them at me.

I'd catch them automatically but my attention came back to her, the expression on her face changed to something warm.

"Go for it. I honestly think you'll look sexy tonight."

I blushed at her compliment but then when I looked back at her hair, I sort of avoided eye contact before I replied to her comment with a request.

"I have to ask you something. . ." I'd start off with my words carefully.

"H'm?" She'd lean over curiously.

"Can you. . ." My lips would move, starting out with my sentence but breaking it down.

"Can I?"

"Can you style my hair like you styled yours?" I'd try to be blunt.

Her grin spread wider into a Cheshire Cat smile before she'd pull against my hand, tugging it forcefully before leading me to my bathroom.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She'd shake her head in disbelief before opening my bathroom door and closing the seat of the toilet before sitting me down like a doll.

All of a sudden, Hinata would come out of the corner with a white, lacey, frill, dress that came up to her mid thighs and ended with ripped black tights that came all the way down to her knees. Her hair was perfect. Those raven locks were curled and styled into a total updo that cascaded down her back like a fountain of black youth. Her bangs on the other hand were straight and forward that covered her forehead's length but did not stray from her well-done makeup and cosmetics. Ino did very well with this new creation of detail. My props to the blonde.

Her outfit was also well done.

She wore a lace up black corset dress with frills around the bottom with fishnet leggings. Her arms were adorned with metallic bracelets and those long fingernails that I adored were a vision with black paint that glazed with polish. She was wearing lace up heels with the ribbon all the way in the back like a ballerina. Those innocent pale eyes were looking back at me with a doll like expression. Damn.

She smiled at me and watched as Ino took a spot on of gel in her hand thus tapping the contents with her fingers before looking back down at me with those devious baby blue orbs of eyes.

"Now. . . What shall we do with you~"

"Voila~" Ino would chuckle and turn the rotatable chair the opposite direction and thus my eyes would flare up from the sudden turn and I'd be staring directly into a mirror vision of myself.

Change.

My face had evolved from something average and ivory to a stroke of eyeliner that cascaded up into a deflect cat eye fashion. My lips were outlined and let the gloss of frozen peach sparkle in the dim fluorescent light. They'd pout their bottom lip as my pale green eyes would scan the rest of my face, giving it a slow observation session before looking back at my hair. The usual straight shaggy hair that I had gone so used to spiked up into a nice fashion with the back cascaded with razor tipped strands.

Ino . . . did amazing.

My eyelashes were so thick and yet slender with their form curving to the end. It made my eyes pop out in exotic green just by her ways with cosmetics.

"Well, what do you think?" She'd beam up at my reflection.

I nearly stuttered, "I look amazing! Much better than I did before."

She kept nodding, obviously hiding the pride that was boosting up in her self-consciousness. Honestly, her ego could've been boosted up by 80% if I kept complimenting her masterpiece.

"I know, I know. I'm such a pro—"

Her eyes suddenly lit up as if she finally remembered something.

"Ino—?" I questioned but she automatically cut me off.

"HINATA!"

Instantly, Hinata was bolting from my living room and back to my room with her onyx strands flailing from the speed intensity. Her eyes were wide with how much effort Ino took to call her out so rashly.

"Yes, Ino—?"  
"What time is it at the moment?" Ino would ask her, slightly more patient than before.

My eyes were almost as big as Hinata's by the time Ino bothered to ask that question. Shit. Naruto's party should be starting about 7:30. Right now it's about—

"8:30."

"SHIT! We're THAT LATE?" Ino would practically screech and grab her jacket from my bed, thus heading out of my room.

"Hurry the fuck up, Sakura! Who knows how many people are already there!"

"Jeez. . ." I literally facepalmed my forehead and stood back up, zipping up my sweatshirt slightly but only enough to cover below my abdomen. A lacy black bra would expose my broad chest and a pair of brass knuckles as my familiar necklace. The shorts I wore fit comfortably and hugged against my waist, complimenting my long legs as well as the casual tattoo version of Don Ed Hardy heels I got to snag from your favorite American stores.

We were all laced and scented in devious thoughts.

Where was this night honestly going to take us?

∞•†•∞

_Sasuke_

∞•†•∞

Tipping the bottom of the beer bottle, I sipped the drink down into the caverns of my mouth and let it just sink through my throat. My eyes blinked open when the melodic contents were cleared from the bottle and completely down my throat. Naruto was beside me with his mouth gaping open as if he was looking at a complete mad man.

"T-Teme. Isn't that your fifth bottle?" He'd marvel in amazement.

"Unlike someone, I can hold my beer quite well."

"HEY! I'm no lightweight!"

"Naruto." 

"Hm?" 

"You're still on your first Heineken…"

Naruto's eyes lit up in realization and he'd instantly plant his lips to the bottle's rim and drink it down halfway before stopping himself.

"I told you. Don't rush it like I do. You'll easily get wasted."

"Hai. Hai." He's send off a pout like expression.

Jeez. Such a child.

All this music around me was really sending complete vibes. This party that Naruto suggested having at my house wasn't that bad. I dislike parties. Let's get that straight. Especially if my parents or I was hosting them. I found it "troublesome", as Shikamaru would define, to clean up the work after the party. However, no real messes have started since a few of our friends bothered to come over.

Sure, Kiba was starting his own binge drinking section over at the family bar where other gentleman were hooting and laughing at expensive tastes in shots. But besides all the stuff you'd only get used to at Frat parties, this was just a mere homecoming party to everyone that came back to Konoha High.

However, I did not enjoy myself when it came to the many fan girls that marveled at my two story Uchiha private manor. That was just annoying.

Some of them were behind us in the living room just burning holes in the back of my head with their laser robotic eyes. I swear if I turn around right now, they'd blink after goggling for an hour straight. Jeez, such a thought can make me laugh out loud.

Smirking to myself, I held my empty bottle to Naruto's and knocked glass against his. He looked back up at me with a puzzled expression but I merely nodded off to him and gestured to some ladies that were over to a corner talking to one another.

"Nah." Naruto shook his head, knowing my suggestion.

"Oh?"

I'd cock an eyebrow at his sudden behavior. Naruto isn't one to let off a pretty face go off like that.

"I'm waiting for another girl that I invited." He'd grin cheekishly, letting a hint of blush creep up his cheeks.

"Another girl? How many people did you invite, Naruto?" I chuckled and then smiled at the thought.

So he's finally settling down and choosing wisely. His maturity is starting to scare me.

"Well she should be coming with Hinata and Sakura."

My eyes widened at the last word of his sentence. The onyx orbs expanded and dilated before they finally focused and lessened intensity. I smirked deviously to myself and let my voice coil hotly.

"Sakura, as in that one girl that just came to Konoha?"

"Yup. That Sakura."

"Oh. . ." I'd toss my empty bottle to a nearby trashcan and hum to myself in complete interest.

'This should be interesting'.

∞•†•∞

_Sakura_

∞•†•∞

"You know. . . I could've sworn that Sasuke's place was over here—"

"Ino, you already said that. Are you sure you know where you're driving?" I'd lean back in my seat and look outside my car's window for the fifteenth time already.

We've been stuck here wondering where the hell this Uchiha manor was in the goddamn village. However, we've been going around in circles, wondering where the fuck we were. I swear, it's been six times already that I've seen the same street signs and familiar trees. Complete déjà vu!

And here Ino was, stating we didn't need a GPS or anything if they have her by our side. Complete bullshit. She couldn't even find her house if she had to go back. Whatever, for now, I have to stay calm and just keep my hoodie on in case any strangers decide to make a double take on the girl riding shotgun. Wearing nothing but a hoodie, shorts, and a very suggestive bra isn't a way to make friends with strangers in this neighborhood.

"AHN!"

"What's wrong?" She'd turn her attention for a second to me.

I'd slap my bare shoulder and hiss as I found the culprit to my slight pinch. Mosquitoes. Fucking mosquitoes.

"Nothing. One of these little fuckers tried to bite me." I'd shake my head and flicked the insect off into the wind before realizing the skin of my shoulder tickled slightly.

"Never mind. Looks like the fucker actually got me." I'd give into scratching the new hickey and rubbing it with irritation.

"Sakura, you shouldn't do that!" Hinata automatically sprang up from behind the seats.

"Scratching mosquito bites will only make them worse~" Ino smiled teasingly.

"What do you guys suggest I do?" I'd sigh and rub it for a while until quitting but instantly getting the urge to continue scratching it with my bare nails.

"I have cream in my purse if that helps cure the skin irritation." Hinata offered and started fumbling through her purse.

I smiled at the reflection of Hinata in the above mirror, "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'd appreciate that."

"FOUND IT!" The two would say in unison.

Looking in front of me, I'd realize that we were in front of the gates of the Uchiha manor. What an estate! The complete complex was three stories high with a complete front porch. Just the backyard had to be bigger than my own apartment complex. Ino started to drive forward by the gate before Hinata handed me the herbal scented cream to cure my irritation.

As I was dabbing the light lotion onto my wound and spreading the pea-sized portion around the wound, Ino hit a certain red button to call from inside the manor.

"Naruto Uzumaki here. May I help you?" it would instantly buzz.

"Naruto, stop fucking about. Its Ino here. Hinata and Sakura are with me in front of the gate. Open sesame, dork." She'd click the off button and just as she'd shut him off the proud gates parted.

It was as if the estate was alive!

"Well then. If Sasuke doesn't know how to manage a house, I'd say he could manage your bedroom, Sakura~" Ino would wink and tease.

I'd scoff at such a comment and shake my head, slightly grinning from her playful coy.

Handing Hinata back her lotion, we'd already be parked into the side of the parking space where the side garage of the house was located.

Ino's eyes locked back on mine and instantly, I knew her grin meant business.

"Let's get fucked up."

∞•†•∞

_Sasuke_

∞•†•∞

I'd been sitting over at my couch for at least fifteen minutes, starting up on my seventh beer. Hell I was such a cocky fuck with the way I drank. Slow and steady wins the race. Shaking my head, I knew I was almost at my limit. If I finished this and headed straight to my eighth I knew I'd be done. Completely wasted.

"It's been a while don't you think?" Ayame's voice came up to the side of my head.

I nearly jumped at how she had suddenly came up beside me from behind. Turning my head, I saw her eyes scanning my body's definitions and then back up to my obsidian orbs that merely watched her blankly. However, I merely glanced at how she dressed to my homecoming party after seeing her previous interest in clothing. She never seemed to surprise me.

Her figure wore a white and black tutu tank with frills falling down the bottom. Her slender legs were adorned with skinny jeans that hugged her hips comfortably and a pair of corked wedges that suited her tiny feet. Like usual, she'd let her hair fall into a straight, razor-tipped, façade that lead wandering male eyes drifting around her figure.

She always had to have the center of the spotlight on her didn't she? Especially at a party of mine.

"From what, may I ask?" My eyes would slowly shift from her frail face back to the view in front of me.

"Since we've been drinking like this." She'd knock glasses with mine.

"You haven't changed. . ." I'd sigh and sip back on the beer, letting the contents hit me rock bottom with the way they collided into my muse and emotional values.

"You haven't either, Sasuke-kun~"

Ugh. Just that little nickname would give me shudders. So she's been going off on that tease as well. Don't get coy with me, Ayame. That's just what turns me off about girls.

"There's a big difference between you and me in the present, Aya-chan." I'd smirk to myself and give a pressure of coy as well.

By the way she hesitated to speak, I reckon that coy smile finally fainted from the spell of her features.

"And what's that, Sasuke-ku—"

"Sakura-chan! Ino! You guys finally came!" Dobe's familiar voice finally turned my attention away from Ayame's twisted game.

My head turned from the view of my television to the entrance of my house where a few school girls in my school had been invited to my homecoming party. One of them happened to catch my eye.

The orbs of my eyes were caught, mesmerizing her pale green eyes that seemed like complete electricity the way they contrasted with my dark, raven-black, ones. Her hair was completely straight along with the pink, razor tipped, strands that spiked up at the back of her head in a mere tease. The way she wore her close was _enough _of a tease for me.

Merely holding myself back from letting out a grunt in my throat, I felt my abdomen tense slightly lower when my eyes traced her collarbone down to her chest where she exposed more than your average level of skin. Her facade was in complete coy that I had the dignity to admit to enjoying with the level of her tease.

She was wearing nothing covering her figure except for a lone Japan harajuku sweatshirt, unzipped, covering nothing but her arms and exposing her mere frail shoulders and a good portion of her chest that curved outward and exposed cleavage to all those eyes looking for a good view. Her black, denim-ripped, shorts also didn't help the strain in my pants that was threatening to form a hard bulge.

I kept calm and looked to the side, still a bit irritated that every other male party-goer was still watching her like a piece of eye-candy.

"You were saying?" Ayame would cock her eyebrow up, not interested in the girl's distributed form of clothing that clearly wasn't something she'd bargain for.

I sighed at the hint of annoyance in her voice and decided to make up my mind about this twisted game.

"While you tried to make your bed." I'd start, standing up from my seat and letting my gaze wander off to the rosette's appeal.

"I made mine."

With that, I took my walk around the couch, avoiding her blank stare, and walked over to where the dobe was talking with the rest of the girls and inviting them for a beer. It took the rosette about two seconds for her lightened eyes to finally glance over to mine, capturing my stare in an electric-like effect.

I could see her body growing nervous as she'd shift her weight on one knee, turning her eyes back to Ino and letting her hands travel back to her sweatshirt, zipping it up to at least her torso's medium. My eyes glanced away as I turned my direction to the side and walked away from the group, knowing she wasn't going to open up to me anytime soon.

Fine. I'll just wait for her to make her precise move. After all, there was so much alcohol in a single house.

∞•†•∞

_Sakura_

∞•†•∞

"I don't see why you had to zip back up your sweatshirt. Jeez, Sakura, where's that courage I saw in you before." Ino would shake her head, disappointed in me completely that I had gone off from being completely confident to a prude little girl again.

We were in the bathroom—

Well I was in the bathroom, leaning against the counter while Ino was outside the door, drinking up her first beer. Hinata was most likely off with Naruto talking about something that might catch up on their interests. And Sasuke—

I stopped right there and just then my imagination started up and in a blink the memory of his stare came clear to my face. With those tight, black, skinny jeans and loose band T that seemed to adjust to his lean figure, it caught me off guard that there was a stud through his bottom lip. He had a fucking lip piercing. Fuck. And that kind of stare that he had lead to devious thoughts and devious things. Oh how I wanted to imagine those devious things. Hell, why imagine them? I'd live up to do those sorts of erotica that I've read in smutty mangas.

NO.

Bad. Sakura.

Shit I bet you I'm blushing ten times worse than I am in my inner self.

"I beg your lucky stars that you are." Ino's voice would come up again.

My eyes shot up from the floor and looked back at her, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Sakura, you're like a book. So easy to read. Especially from the one and only experienced Ino Yamanaka." She'd grin cheekishly.

"Is that so. . ." I'd pout and look off to the side before turning myself around and looking up to the mirror of the sink that I leaned against.

"Tell me, Ino. How the fuck can I gain confidence if that guy is literally paroling the place and giving me weird looks. . ."

Ino would think for a moment, just as she'd lift her bottle up for another sip and then stop at that moment as if gaining an idea.

"I got it."

∞•†•∞

_Sasuke_

∞•†•∞

Jeez, I've looked everywhere for that chick and yet I haven't gotten a chance to pull her over and ask about her strange behavior. Grinning to myself, I thought about the effect I might have on her if I startle her by surprise.

Still, I don't think I'll do anything too startling unless I find her.

"TEME!"

I jumped as soon as Naruto's voice came up to my ears. Damn, I nearly bit my tongue because of that idiot.

Turning to him, I sighed as soon as I saw that cheekish grin he always had the balls to put up in my presence.

"What now, dobe?" I'd sigh and shake my head in annoyance.

"You gotta see this—!" Naruto would continue rambling as his hand closed in on my wrist and dragged me out of my calm space while running forward somewhere in my family's parlor room

This is the twice that he disturbed my conscience. I hope he has some good reason to— wait. . . Why is there a group of people around that table? Holy—! Who's DANCING on my table? And why is their hair so—! Sakura…!


	7. Unexpected

Le Author's Note:

Well as promised, though a bit late, I finally posted a day sooner than expected. I'm sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger but I did promise you that smut that you've known to love and grown addicted to. Art is happy to see so many fans reading her works. Now, I wont have screaming fans launching nukes at my house e.e; Hah. Alright guys, I'mma leave you off with this. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KISHIMOTOS WORKS :B This is completely made up with his characters, though I wish it can happen for reals. ; ~; Alright, alright. Enjoy«3

Chapter Six

Unexpected

6

"Who the FUCK gave her alcohol." I managed to say under clenched teeth.

"Guilty. As. Charged. ~" A voice happened to giggle beside me.

Turning my head, I finally realized who the villain behind the story was. Ion. No surprise there.

"I never knew Sakura was much of a riot until now. DAMN, that girl can't drink one bottle without getting drunk, can she?" She started grinning deviously as she continued watching Sakura ahead.

"Do you even know what she's capable of when she's like this?"

"Not at all." She'd respond to my question without even looking back to me.

"Thought so." I'd shake my head

Before I could ask how much alcohol she consumed, a certain outburst lost my train of conscience.

"AH WOOF~!"

My attention went back to Sakura and I immediately regretted it.

Shit.

The music around the room was pulsing and beating against the walls as it always had. Jeremih was playing on with some 50¢ shit on my stereo system that just happened to be on "Down on me".

The rosette's figure reflected in my eyes and I watched every movement, curve, and motion of her body sway with the music. Her arms were over her head as she'd toss her head to the beat of the music along with the way she grinded her hips into the air. I nearly flinched at how she turned and spun her body as if she was a snake charmer. And hell, she was charming me.

Completely spiting me with how that slender body happened to make such a trance like motion using so less effort.

_ "Put it down on me. Put it down on me" _

I watched, as she would face the crowd of sex-deprived men were staring out at her as if she was a simple piece of flesh that they could tear apart. If this continues I don't think I can stand her behavior in public.

_ "I like the way you grind with that booty on me. Shawty you a dime why you looking lonely?"_

That's when her eyes directed into mine. And oh god, I could feel every vibe pulsate against my body violently. She was getting to me. And she was getting to me

good.

_ "But all I want you is you down on me"_

Then she did something I wouldn't expect from a prude girl. She grinned. Grinning like a deviant, she started to slip off the corner of her sweatshirt from her shoulder, letting it sag off to the side as her body would expose more and more.

Oh fuck…

_"Look how she work it. The way she work it. Make me wanna—"_

"WOOH!" they cheered and rioted.

"LETS GO, PEPTO BISMO GIRL!" One of them hollered over and gave her a loud whistle.

I bit my bottom lip roughly and felt the stud of my lip piercing play against the tip of my tongue. She was doing this on purpose, I can tell.

"Strip it off!"

"Give us some more!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Her eyes watched mine just like a coy, curious, cat would. Fuck. She _**was **_doing this on purpose. I could feel all tempt flowing though every aspect of my mind without guilt or conscience. And those fucking pigs. They keep looking her up and down, thinking of dirty thoughts involving her, thinking of what she looks like underneath those clo—

Then I came to realize: I felt exactly the same.

I was curious of what she was capable of. I wanted to know how far she'd go with no regrets. I wanted to know who the fuck she thinks she is.

With that last thought in my head, I watched her blankly slip off her thin sweatshirt before throwing it off at my face. Automatically, my arm rose up and I grabbed the baggy, appealing, clothing before walking straight over to the table and instantly grabbed her thin wrist before tugging her forward into my arms.

It wasn't that hard since she was already dead drunk. But it took me a shitload of a while to drag her into walking back upstairs into my room.

"WOOH! SASUKE CAUGHT A GOOD ONE!" I heard Naruto's voice hollering out into the background.

I cursed to myself as I started getting a hard time dragging her with me as she struggled. Finally, I just threw her over my arms and took her over my shoulder with my arm latching over her thigh to keep her postured without falling.

Fucking brat.

"LET ME GO!"

Her body would twist and turn against my shoulder but I refused to let her go off, even if she was throwing punches into my back. Expect bruises there tomorrow. Jeez, nobody will give me a break today.

"OI! ASSWIPE! I told you once already! Let me go!"

Finally getting through the stairs, ( thank kami ) I went through my hallway until I reached my certain bedroom and thus turning the knob and making my way inside. She was still fussing even after I threatened to drop her over the stairs.

But fine. I put her down and almost immediately she turned on her heel and attempted to escape through the door. I was faster of course. That being said, I slammed the door before she could even get past it. Standing in front of me right now was a big ball of fury just waiting to explode. And hell, didn't I enjoy letting it rage on.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are—"

"No, Sakura." I'd shake my head and then immediately shoot a deadly look against her, "WHAT the fuck were you THINKING."

"I WAS THINKING THAT—"

"SHUT UP!" 

I was completely panting right now. I hated how she was always one that came up with an answer, no matter how stupid it was or how drunk she was. This was ME raging at her.

"I—. . ."

"You what? Are you feeling so good about yourself? Proud to be an attention whore?" I stepped forward to her, letting dominance overwhelm that tiny figure of hers.

"I'm NOT an attention whore!" She'd backfire and look at me with those eyes filled with wrath and womanhood.

God, that look…

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"I'M MYSELF! Is it my fault I want to have fun? I bet you go off fucking every girl that comes your way spreading her legs!"

Now that wasn't true. Hell, I haven't even fucked Ayame the way she was inferring I did.

"So what's the point of being all good when apparently you're the one getting all the fun! You fucking hypocrite!" She'd seethe and hiss out every word like poisonous venom.

Her green eyes sparked with fire as did the way she tossed her hair furiously to the side from the cascade of bangs that kept shrouding her eyes. Damn.

I couldn't even help but get closer as she kept ranting on, but I barely even paid a word of respect to whatever she had stated directly to me.

"Is that so. Maybe I am a hypocrite. But maybe that's because you're comparing me to yourself, short shit."

There she goes off again with that dangerous look. Fuck, I don't think I can handle it anymore.

"Who the fuck are you calling short shit, _**asswipe**_." 

"I believe I'm calling you a short shit, minikui."

"Fuck you, okama."

"When and where." 

Her eyes would widen strangely and the hint of blush that was already spread amongst her cheeks' skin would already redden more and more into a burgundy rum. I was almost there.

"I wouldn't go so far as to even fuck you, even IF you were the last man on earth." She'd fight back her embarrassment and completely shroud her personality with defiance.

"Says the cat her licks her pussy." I scoffed.

"Says the dog who licks his ass."

At that, I smirked humorously.

"Alright, Sakura. Then why were you looking directly at me when you were stripping off to Vegas." I'd continue walking forward, just as she'd be slowly going back until her legs hit the front deck of my bed.

"Who said I was looking at you?"

"Don't play stupid with me, short shit."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Smart Ass." She'd reply back hotly.

"You're excused." 

Pouting her bottom lip, the usual way she would get into her façade, she'd reply earnestly to that, "How do you know I was looking at you? Weren't you the one looking at me, Sasuke-kun."

Holy. . .

The way she looked me dead in the eye with a softened expression yet coy fixated on every remark of her facial expression. Fuck it, she's really getting into this.

"And how would you know that?"

"I would know since you mentioned that I was looking directly at you. Who knows. Maybe I was looking past you and your pride was once again in your head. It's bad to keep your brains in your balls."

I'd chuckle to that, merely amused at her sense of humor.

"I'm pretty sure you were looking directly at me. Otherwise, why would you throw your sweatshirt directly into my face." I'd hold up her baggy top and throw it over to her.

"I'm "drunk", remember?" She'd scoff and catch it wearily with her right hand.

"Not drunk enough to catch the same sweater you threw at me without missing."

"Your point?" She'd hiccup.

"My point is—"

"Jeez, you're such a pain in the ass."

"—that it's obvious—"

"A total joy killer—"

"Hell, if I'm right, you might be just as inexperienced as I am!" 

Oh boy. When will she learn to shut that mouth of hers.

Sakura, you stupid girl.

∞•†•∞

_Sakura_

∞•†•∞

I didn't exactly mean for this to happen. Honestly, I thought he was going to leave me alone and storm off just for calling him inexperienced. Hell if I know how far he's gone with a girl. And it's none of my business either. But what he did after I finished that statement truly was unforgiving.

My body slammed instantly into the tough mattress of his bed, disturbing the fine fold of his sheets that covered the large bed's décor. His hands were against my shoulders, pushing me down as I struggled from his grip. I tossed my head violently with how he had suppressed me down at such a spot but it wasn't enough until he took his free hand and gripped my chin, tilting my head back forcefully.

That's when I gasped automatically. I felt his mouth working up against my neck, tracing his lips against my skin and working it all the way to my jaw.

FUCK! What was he doing, taking advantage of me like this!

Biting my bottom lip and squirming from his grasp, I managed to push my free hand against his chest, beating it into his lean figure. However the careless fuck completely ignored me. He wouldn't even wince or let out an unpleasant sound from my force.

The tickle of his stud piercing against my collarbone gave me direct shivers that rippled down the course of my body. Eventually I stopped beating against him and I felt like the resistance was no use. The only thing I could do was keep my mouth shut from letting out his version of "pleasant sounds".

I felt my nerves screaming in pleasure as the whole aura of his dominance made my adrenaline race, as did my heart. The hand that had clamped against my shoulder had slid down across my bare sides, leaving tingles up and down my body.

AND HELL! I was only wearing a bra too! What have I done! Walking into HIS house looking like this! And doing all that dancing!

Breathing in a gasp, I felt his hand lower itself down to my shorts, slowly playing and fiddling around with the button and zipper between his fingers. I dared to look at his expression as he slowly traced his lips down the curve of my chest where his tongue grazed against skin. Fuck, I was just so close to making a—

"Ahn~!" I'd let out a soft mew as I felt his finger lace under my panties, after he was done with playing against my shorts.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was going too far!

"S-Sasuke!" I stammered myself to speak but he completely ignored me.

I felt his opposite hand let go of my chin and slowly slide it's way to the back of my neck, slowly feeling his way down till he found the strap of my bra. I could feel his fingers just play and twist the bridge of the strap between themselves.

Shit. He wasn't just playing with me right now, was he?

"Nnnn~ Stop~" I tilted my head back as I felt his finger slide out from the edge of the fabric and slowly graze against the clit of my panty, stroking between the lips of my entrance teasingly and slowly.

"So you can speak, even in this position." He'd reply huskily against my skin and trace up my collar again, letting my stress tone down a bit when I felt that he wasn't picking at my strap as much.

"Shut u—"

_ Snap._

Shit. The bra came loose! I felt the strap no longer give as much effort around my ribs before it finally lay limp against the bed.

He tricked me!

"H'n." He chuckled before leaning back from my chest and looking back into my eyes with those steel onyx orbs that showed much for lust as much as mine did. Damn, why was he doing this? How could he do this?

I felt his hand slowly leave the spine of my back before tugging on the front of where the bra held cleavage. Quickly, my arms crossed themselves against my chest as I looked up at him defiantly.

Giving him that look that showed I wasn't going to give in. Cocking his eyebrow, he ignored that and then leaned closer into my ear, blowing past the pink strands of hair and tickled the shell with his lips.

"Who's inexperienced, Sakura?"

My eyes widened at the memory of how I challenged him with that accusation and I instantly regretted ever saying such bullshit.

No. This guy was definitely out of my level of "bases". Hell, I haven't even gone through FIRST base. Never have I touched a man's lips with my own. Nor, have I ever dreamed of doing so. But him. He—

Closing my eyes, I sighed and decided to take up that offer with pride.

"Completely inexperienced. . ."

Then I added the icing to the cake.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

His finger automatically plunged itself deeper into me, grazing roughly against my cunt and letting tingles of nerves shoot right through me.

I hissed automatically to myself, trying to keep quiet and focus on not making any other embarrassing noises.

But he was taking complete advantage of me! I can feel myself starting to—

"H'mmm?"

A tickle of his hum sent shivers coursing through my body as he toyed around with the idea of a second finger, letting it part between the lips and give in a third finger to stroke into the outer labia just to tease me. Damn, it was working.

"I hate you." I managed to state out and intend it to mean exactly what it spells out to be.

His actions stopped. Strange enough, I felt disappointed that he did stop so fast. However, his fingers never left the inside of my shorts and I could still feel his finger against me. Then, I felt his upper body moving slightly from his position above me.

I opened my eyes to see what he was intending to do only to widen them automatically.

His face was leaning against my crossed arms, budging them with the tip of his nose and nuzzling the outside of my elbow like a cat grazing their master. His eyes flickered off to mine and it caused me to only bite my lip harder.

That gaze seemed more innocent. Literally. The tone of his onyx steel orbs softened just by opening themselves up to gaze up at me. I flinched at how… jeez.. am I really saying this? He looked.. harmless. Cute. Adorable. Just like a cat in a way. Or a puppy.

I shifted my arms and uncrossed them before resting them over his shoulders. Smirking to himself, he must've thought I was naive. But I wasn't. I knew what was coming. And truth be told, I didn't care.

His teeth latched onto the front of the bra and tugged against it before setting it off beside us. That's when I crossed my arms up again, grinning deviously back down at him.

Scoffing, he turned his expression into a sort of pout I'd see on a puppy's face. Oh god, he was adorable like this.

"H'm?" I'd sound off innocently.

He didn't take that as an answer.

Immediately, he continued stroking against me after stopping so shortly before and letting his finger go faster against my clit.

I didn't expect that at all.

Tilting my head back, I finally let out the softest yet most audible sweet moan I could ever let escape in front of Sasuke Uchiha.

∞•†•∞

_Sasuke_

∞•†•∞

I kept stroking my finger against her, letting her arms slowly loosen up from the annoying grip they were binding from. However, I had to be patient. I NEEDED to get her to where I wanted to be. Call me selfish, but this rosette is asking for every dare to get me to fuck her senseless.

I want her writhing and letting out a moan whether or not she was going to be stubborn with me. However, I didn't expect her to—

"Ahnnnnnn~"

My eyes widened at the way she rolled off that sound from the depth of her throat. She completely got me with that. I felt as if a hungry beast was about to unlock and tempt me to ravage her more than I already have.

Her arms finally unfolded and lay at her sides, exposing herself to me.

Honestly, I expected her to be much smaller in size. . .

But this? She made me second-guess again.

The way her breasts were aligned and completely full with no flaws. Not too big. Not too small. Just completely perfect.

Practically screaming perfection to be accurate.

The corners of my lips turned and I let a devious grin take over my surprised expression. I lowered my head over to her abdomen before I slowly traced my lips against her waist, and felt her body tense at that.

My fingers were still rubbing against her slick pussy that was still swollen even though I wasn't completely through with her yet.

Iie. I was completely at my whims with her. If I wanted to, I could devour her whole and spit her out as I did with every other femme fatale that crossed my way. But she was completely. . . innocent.

I can tell she was untouched.

The way she reacted to the way I touched her wasn't the way I expected. I assumed that she wouldn't give in so easily but damn did she leave me startled. Especially when I managed to feel my way against her to realize that she was a pure virgin. Completely untouched.

Until now.

Sakura. You stupid girl. Teasing a hungry wolf like me is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done.

I traced my lips further up against her waist and let them nibble and graze my tongue against her fine skin. My lips reached the valley of her breasts and I could feel her letting out more tempting mewls out to my satisfaction.

God, she was literally—

My lips traced up her neck' along the side of her jaw as my finger would circle her clit and rub against her faster and faster, not letting her go unpleased.

"Come on, Sakura. . ." I'd whisper against her skin, "You can ask me for anything, you know that."

"Nnnh." She'd shake her head and bite her lips.

But I knew that was too good to be true.

She responded to me already by the way her lips would rise slightly at a certain spot I hit against.

My finger circled it over and over again, going faster and letting the damp fluids only let me go faster.

"H-Hnn!" Her breath would tuck into a gasp before I heard her speak those pleasant, unfinished, words, "P-please."

"H'm?" I asked with a mere sound.

"_Please_, Sasuke!"

Jeez, she was really asking for it.

"I can't, Sakura. I don't know what you're asking for." I'd tease and chuckle, nuzzling her collarbone.

Her hips would raise again, letting me press further against her but I'd slow down, not letting her get her finish yet.

Then she gave up.

But not the way I expected.

"Please kiss me you fucking idiot."

My eyes widened at the way she said that without a simple stutter and flawless pronunciation. Here she was, getting it so close to the point that she might collapse if I continue to tease and let go without any climax, and she was asking me for something less of what I expected.

I smirked to myself and then leaned up closer to her, taking the side of her face with my opposite hand and stroking her cheek to myself. Her eyes opened weakly and the expression she showed was absolutely lethal. Not in a dangerous way but in… a sort of way that would get any man absolutely.. crazy.

Kami…

Automatically, I shut her up from asking again and captured her lips with mine, hitting her core with the tip of my finger and letting her moans fill into my mouth.

This girl will be the death of me.


End file.
